


Divergent

by KiyaSama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Gen, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 68,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiyaSama/pseuds/KiyaSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two young men - on diverging paths in life - meet for a cross-country journey, they are forced to learn how to trust, break down barriers, and search within themselves for answers to questions unspoken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I got me a car and I got me some gas,_  
 _Told everyone they could kiss my ass_  
 _\- Glenn Frey_

\----------

Dusk – in somber shades of gray and slate – descended on the monotonous landscape broken only by an endless path of asphalt created by Man. The twin yellow lines dissecting said asphalt mocked mercilessly, while he struggled to remain on his lane despite the safety of knowing there was no other vehicle in sight should he decide to stray and tempt Fate. 

Strong fingers clenched the steering wheel as the first rumble of thunder echoed beyond the mountains. The steady breeze – which once attempted to cool sweat-drenched skin and clothing – had now become a whiplash of wind that sent mini-whirlpools of dust and debris like some frantic child’s play. Long black hair slapped his cheeks and forehead with every gust, forcing him to finally press the button to raise the windows with a muffled curse at the inconvenience. 

Headlights were switched on as gray and slate made way for a worrisome inky blackness shattered only by the brilliant flash of lightning that brought his surroundings to sharp relief. Eventually, the first heavy drops of rain began to pitter patter upon his car where they soon resonated like deafening hailstones. He hunched even closer to the steering wheel and flipped the wipers on. 

_Goddamnit,_ he thought morosely. _This is going to be a bitch to get through._

**Crackle! BOOM!**

_(ah shit)_

Nervous childhood memories of crawling beneath thick blankets - and his older brother’s warmth for safety - had him wincing and seeking distraction in the form of the radio. Unfortunately, being this far up North provided local stations that seemed to favor enka music and talk shows that bored him to death. He had played and overplayed the songs in his iPod playlist, so there really was nothing left to do but grit his teeth and deal with Maruyama Misao’s ‘enthralling’ discussion about the Japanese military in the late 18th century.

“…and so,” the famous historian drawled (he could almost picture the old man hunched over the desk in the radio station with a pipe stuck in his mouth and several archaic books and scrolls placed before him) “…the shogunate of the Tokugawa era produced several important events in our hallowed history. Let us begin with the great leader Toyotomi Hideyori. During the siege of Osaka -”

“Urgh. Enough.”

He changed the station, and this time he had to deal with a series of high-pitched female voices engaged in a chorus of a song he couldn’t quite place though he had a feeling he ought to know it. A traditional folksong perhaps? Something he might have heard as a child from his mother or grandmother? 

_I can’t remember…_

Shrieking song aside, the rain was now officially a downpour making visibility next to impossible. He crawled a little beneath the speed limit just as he noticed the approaching headlights of what might be a truck…and a speeding one at that. The driver didn’t seem to give a damn there were other occupants on the road as he raced past; delivering a wall of water that almost sent the car off road. 

Oh how he would have loved to give the bastard the middle-finger in salutation, but one, he was sure the fool wouldn’t notice and two, it was raining too hard to risk opening the window again. No point getting soaked because of some inconsiderate asshole. 

With another muffled curse, he righted himself and drove on; his brief homicidal thoughts soon replaced with a familiar apathy he had come to develop during such tiring journeys. He knew he ought to be used to these by now, after all being named ‘Best Salesman of the Year’ twice in a row was nothing to sniff at. It took a lot of skill to be able to convince the locals that the products he sold were going to be the next best thing since sliced bread. Though he was sure that his good looks were half the reason most customers were willing to accept him in the first place, he still took pride in being able to sweet-talk his way into getting any deal. You just had to know how to worm your way into their hearts without making it seem like you were trying too hard. 

_“I don’t know how you do it, Sasuke,”_ his boss’s booming voice suddenly filled his mind. _“You’re a natural at this!”_

 _Natural?_ He gave a snort of self-derision. _Doubt it._

Who would have thought that the sullen teenager with a penchant for keeping to himself or (wrongly accused of) being anti-social, would decide to take such a career path? He sneered at the memory of his ‘coming out’ to the family over dinner; of how everyone had gone slack-jawed as he made the blunt announcement. Yes, dear Father, Mother, Brother. He was going to ignore months of tedious studies at a famous university to become a _traveling salesman._

He was going to start from the lowest rung in the industry and work his way to the top, and for the past three years he had devoted himself to that cause; more to prove to his father that he could survive in the real world without his meddlesome interference. The transformation – if you could call it that – to becoming more of a ‘people person’ had been hard to swallow at first. He had to learn how to smile without appearing cynical or jaded. He had to know the right words to use and mannerisms to adopt when dealing with specific demographics. He had to believe in the products he sold even if they were pieces of crap he wouldn’t wish on his worst enemy. Funny how in the end, the pieces of crap ended up becoming bestsellers…

_(humans are so gullible)_

A sudden beep jarred him from his thoughts. His GPS was picking up a gas station about five miles ahead. 

_Yes! Thank God._

He sincerely hoped it at least had a good restroom where he could wash up a little and get something hot to eat. His last stop was almost eight hours ago – and that didn’t include several bathroom breaks along the side of the road when the coast was clear. God knew he could use a working toilet right about now. 

__

Perhaps the knowledge of potential nourishment (and relief) made the drive seem even shorter than it was, for in no time, the sight of familiar gas pumps made him feel ten times lighter. Unfortunately, as he drew closer, he realized that it was hardly a well-established rest station but more of a mini-convenience store that must have been erected half a century ago. There were no other cars there – well besides a dented blue truck parked on the right and several other rusted hunks of metal which had no plans of seeing the road anytime soon. He groaned in dismay as he pulled up to a pump (there were only two) for he had noticed the small outhouse on the left. To get there, he’d have to make a mad dash across the cluttered yard and still risk getting soaked by the rain. 

_Fuck it all to hell and back._

“Well sitting here and moaning about your situation isn’t going to help, is it?” he muttered with a slight shake of his head. 

He could make out someone in the shop and as he stepped out of the car, he grimaced as raindrops fell upon him despite the steel awning that protected the pumps. _Damn._ He knew he should have purchased an umbrella at the last town he stopped. He settled for grabbing his overcoat from the cluttered backseat, pulling up the collar and running into the building as fast as he could manage it. 

The door chimed loudly as he did so – almost startling him with its weird bird-like chirp. He was immediately assailed with the smells of incense and stale beer heightened by an interior (though warm) that was claustrophobic with everything the shop owner could manage to squeeze into its narrow shelves and aisles. From an array of colorful tissue packets to large gallons of motor oil, this shop seemed to have it all including a small fish tank with live tiny fish (or perhaps bait) swimming in morose circles. There was a refrigerator with cold beverages and a section devoted to frozen fountain drinks from a machine that looked in need of repair. A gamut of cheap snack foods beckoned but considering it was interspersed with a variety of lewd girly magazines, boxes of condoms, and several lubricants, he wondered if he ought to skip out on the snacks and settle for drinks alone. 

“Rainin’ like crazy out there, huh?” came the raspy Kansai-heavy greeting which forced him to pay attention to the proprietor. The man was barely tall enough to see over the overcrowded counter, though he more than made up for it with a Mad Hatter-style head gear which sat askew on thinning straw-colored hair. Piercing black eyes studied him despite the warm smile on his weathered visage, and Sasuke had no doubt the store owner must have a hand hovering over a weapon of some sort beneath the counter…just in case. 

“It’s crazy indeed,” he agreed with a wan smile. He reached into his coat (and sure enough the older man seemed to stiffen a little) to withdraw a leather wallet. He pulled out a wad of cash and placed it on the grimy counter. “To fill up my tank. You can keep the change.”

The proprietor ogled at the number of bank notes, but nodded briskly and made it disappear with an efficiency that did not surprise Sasuke. His smile was now a bit more genuine. “You just help yaself ta whatever ya want, son. I’ve gat a microwave ya can warm up some san’wiches or even make yaself a cup of ramen while ya wait. Outhouse is outback. Ya might have ta get a lil’ wet, but that’s awright, eh?”

The salesman maintained his polite smile and would have said something else, when a set of headlights outside caused both men to turn at the same time. Another person was stopping by…or not, for only one person leapt out of the vehicle before it backed away and onto the highway again. They watched as the figure dashed beneath the awning, seemed to shake himself a little like a wet dog before letting himself into the store. 

“Whew…sucky weather, eh?” came the cheerful greeting as white teeth flashed against lightly bronzed but scarred skin (how else was one to explain the ‘whiskers’ on either side of his face?). The newcomer – who looked about Sasuke’s age - took off the black wool hat to reveal the rest of his shocking blond hair, which only made warm blue eyes look even more prominent. From his get-up (worn red sneakers, slightly baggy jeans, a print-tee shirt of some obscure rock band, an army jacket that had seen better days, and a rather heavy-looking backpack), it was clear that the newcomer was a hitchhiker of some sort. 

_Typical,_ Sasuke thought dismissively. Guys like him were a dime a dozen on the highways.

“Ya said it, pal,” the shop owner was replying with a matching grin. He didn’t seem too perturbed by the new guy as compared to his wariness with his first customer; something that didn’t escape the salesman’s observation. “But knowing this kinda weather, it should be stopping pretty soon. Passing thunderstorms always happen in these here parts anyhow. Be right back, kid. Gotta go fill up this Mister’s tank.”

“Sure thing!” the blond replied with a two fingered salute.

“Excuse me,” Sasuke interjected as the store owner reached for an umbrella and was about to make his way outside. “I was wondering if I could make use of your…umm…” 

For some reason suddenly requesting to use the outhouse with the newcomer around seemed embarrassing. It wasn’t as if the man was eavesdropping, for he had already made his way to the other end of the shop in search of something to buy. 

“If ya mean the outhouse, it’s all yours. I’ve gat me a spare umbrella ya can use,” the older man offered as he dove behind the counter again, but only to produce a large black umbrella for the salesman’s use. “It’s clean if that’s what yer worried about. My daughter come by early in the day to flush it an’ all.”

“Thank you,” he muttered. He hadn’t wanted to know the details, but it at least reassured him that he wouldn’t encounter anything unsightly out there. He followed after the store owner, but not before stealing a quick glance over his shoulder at the hitchhiker who was now browsing through the selection of girly magazines with what looked like Pocky sticks in his mouth. Sasuke wondered why the store owner wasn’t worried about this guy stealing anything and making a run for it, or worse if he had a weapon of some sort and planned to rob the store once he was back on the road. 

_Geez, relax. He’s not the first hitchhiker you’ve encountered in all your years of traveling. You’ve picked up quite a few and not all of them were homicidal maniacs. This one doesn’t give off that vibe either. Perhaps that’s why the store owner was comfortable enough to leave him to his devices. Besides, it’s none of my business what happens. I just need to relieve myself, get some food, and hightail it out of here._

The umbrella was little comfort to the pelting rain, and by the time he reached the outhouse, the hem of his pants and shoes were soaking wet. The pitiful exterior lighting (two weak light bulbs) did not exactly help to make his trip easier, and he had to maneuver over growing puddles (almost slipped a few times) before clutching the handle of the outhouse door and yanking it open with more force than necessary. 

His wild (and vivid) imagination had conjured up the horrors of an overflowing toilet and no bathroom tissue, snakes and frogs and God knew what else lurked in these places, but to his surprise, it was rather…passable. Definitely not a five-star hotel, but it was relatively clean, didn’t smell like several other restrooms he had the misfortune of visiting before, and there was a roll of tissue and an inbuilt (albeit crude) sink to wash one’s hands when done. His only hope was that he didn’t fall into the toilet as he had heard some people had the tendency to do. The last thing he wanted was for his obituary to read:

_“Young Promising Salesman Found Dead in Toilet Miles Away From Nowhere.”_

Oh the shame it would cast upon the great Uchiha legacy. 

__

He lowered the magazine, but only just enough to make out the two figures outside. The store owner was filling up the tank of the nice-looking black Honda, while its owner was having a hard time dealing with the rain before disappearing around the corner. Speaking of said ‘owner’, the blond wondered if he was going to be lucky enough to hitch a ride with a guy like him. After so many miles on the road, it was sometimes easy to tell a person’s character at first sight. Besides, you had to be able to do that or you might end up in some weirdo’s car or truck and end up being violated or worse – dead! 

Not this guy though. 

He didn’t give off any weirdo vibe, but he wasn’t exactly radiating ‘come-hitherness’ either. That pale face – with dark eyes that looked even darker thanks to the slight bags of weariness around them – and full but firm lips that indicated that he wasn’t one to mess with, told a tale of a guy who had been on the road for a long time. It was clear the dude was probably a salesman, but he must be paid well because that black overcoat he was wearing wasn’t the cheap kind. 

“A well to-do salesman,” he murmured and chewed off the rest of the chocolate-flavored Pocky. He allowed his gaze to return to the pictures of the naked women lying across the Hot Rod, and tried to conjure up ways to sweet-talk the salesman into hitching a ride. He was only going up to the next town, so the man didn’t need to worry about him hanging around for too long. Besides, he would promise to be quiet if the salesman needed him to be that way throughout the trip. 

Satisfied at his inner pep talk, he made his way to the counter to pay for the items he had purchased – just in time too for the proprietor was returning with a song on his lips. Someone must have gotten a huge tip for his services tonight, that’s for sure.

“Ya ready, kid?”

The blond grinned and shoved the magazines and snacks a little closer. “Just about. The rain still heavy?”

“Looks like it’s easin’ up a bit,” the older man said with a chuckle. He rang up the items and stuffed them into a plastic bag. “Ya gonna stay here ‘til ya get another ride?”

“Was hoping the kind mister would help me,” the blond confessed. “You talk to him? Did he sound…normal?”

There was a bark of laughter before the proprietor nodded. “About as normal as ya can be. He ain’t much of a talker though, but that shoulda bother you none. You just wait outside and see if ya can talk ‘im into lettin’ ya ride. Might be a while ‘til another car comes aroun’ ya know.”

The blond sighed and crossed his fingers. “I know. I’ve been on the goddamn road for almost a week.”

“Goin’ home?”

A tight expression crossed the younger visage before it was quickly replaced with a half-smile. “You could call it that, old man. As they say ‘home is where the heart is’, eh?”

“Ya said it, kid. Oh….looks like he’s done.” They turned to see the silhouette of the salesman walking across the yard. “Ya gotta use it?”

“The outhouse?” He paused a bit. “Might as well.”

“I’ll see if I can talk ‘im up into agreeing to take ya,” the older man said with a playful wink, which earned a laugh from the blond.

“Thanks, Mister. Much appreciate that. Tell him I’m as clean as a boy’s scout.” 

However as the door chimed in opening, the young man decided to take the initiative. He might as well make a good impression while he had the chance. If for some reason the proprietor was unable to cajole the salesman into agreeing, he could be stranded here for goodness knew how long.

“Hey,” he greeted with a smile that he hoped was welcoming. 

The dark-haired man – who had been shaking out his legs as if hoping to get rid of something clinging to them – looked up with a raised brow in bemusement.

“I know this is going to sound really forward of me, since we just met and all, but I was hoping…wondering if I could hitch a ride with you? You can just drop me off at the next major town we get to, and I promise to be on my best behavior.” He gave a slight salute, hoping he hadn’t pissed off the other man with his daring, though the expression on that face didn’t give anything away.

The salesman straightened up and seemed to glance at the store owner, who must have done something in return, for those dark eyes fell back on the blond to scrutinize him with an intensity that would have made anyone else blush. 

“I don’t pick up hitchhikers,” came the eventual flat statement that made something heavy fall in the pit of the blond’s stomach. 

Great. Now he _really_ was going to be stuck here if he didn’t amp up the charm.

“Listen,” he implored. “I’m honestly not a bad guy. Look…I can show you my license if you want.” As he spoke, he dug into the army jacket to pull out a ragged black wallet, from which he withdrew a government-issued identification card. He held it out to the salesman, who at first seemed reluctant to touch it, before it was finally taken to be examined. 

“As you can see, I’m not an alien,” the blond said with a smile, though the store owner did the laughing for both of them at the corny attempt at a joke. Sasuke shrugged and returned the license. 

“Doesn’t prove anything, Uzumaki Naruto,” he said – the name rolling off his tongue so easily one would assume he had known the other for years. “I’ve picked up someone who tried to convince me he was a saint and halfway through the journey, he tried to rob me.”

“Them damn kids,” the store owner retorted. “Ya don’t know who ta trust.”

“I promise not to rob you, and you’re welcome to search me if you want,” Naruto stated firmly; this time holding the dark eyes prisoner and not letting go. He had to prove himself to this guy. If he didn’t make it to his destination by the end of the week, he was toast. “But then again…”

Sasuke’s brow shot up at the pause and now wary expression on the other’s face.

“…I’m putting my life into your hands as well,” the hitchhiker said carefully. “For all I know, you could be some pervert or homicidal maniac who’s simply putting up an act, and once I’m in your car, you try to do something weird to me.”

“I take it you’ve had your share of such encounters?” Sasuke asked, not in the least bothered by the false accusation. If anything, the corner of his lips seemed to quirk in amusement. 

“You don’t want to know the half of it,” came the weary reply as he ran fingers through his hair causing the already damp spiky locks to stand even more on end. He sighed and took a deep breath. “So? Am I in? I wanna know if I get to stand outside for the next couple of hours…in the pouring rain…probably end up getting pneumonia…while you drive off in your fancy car enjoying the heater on full blast and probably -”

“If you’re trying to make me feel guilty at the notion of leaving you behind, don’t bother,” the salesman interrupted curtly as he made his way over to the next aisle to begin searching for something to eat. He paused for a long minute before looking up from the row of congealing rice cakes. “However, I’m willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, Uzumaki-san. If for one second I realize you’re going to be a pain-in-the-ass, you’re out. Is that understood?”

Naruto grinned and nodded firmly; his heart fluttering with gratitude so intense, it made his knees weak. He might make it after all!

“Thanks so much!” he gushed as he began to back out of the store. “I’ll be right back after taking a quick dump! Don’t leave me, okay?”

He dashed out – umbrella/protection be damned – to make use of the outhouse. He only hoped that the salesman wouldn’t change his mind and decide to bolt the scene before he was finished. This was definitely one ride he sure as hell didn’t want to miss.

__

The proprietor had been nice enough to let him keep the umbrella, which he tossed into the backseat along with his coat and the bag of snacks he purchased. He set the bottle of fruit juice in the cup holder, tore open the packet of _Kani Pan_ (his guilty pleasure), took a bite of the sweet bun and sat back to wait for his new burden to appear. 

_Why the hell did I agree to this?_ he thought morosely, while studying the continuous trail of tears made by the rain against the window. _I could just start the car and leave if I wanted to…_

And perhaps he would have, if it wasn’t for the memory of that face lighting up with such genuine relief.

He really hadn’t been kidding about the story of the hitchhiker that tried to rob him a few days ago. The teenager had looked positively sickly; coughing up a storm and sucking him in with some sob story about having to get to a nearby hospital because of his heart condition. However, barely two miles into the ride, Sasuke found himself dealing with a switchblade at this throat and the ‘sickly’ kid suddenly becoming a wild-eyed psycho desperate to ransack his personal belongings. Surprise at the attack was immediately replaced with fury at himself for falling for the oldest trick in the book. His adrenaline had kicked in then, causing him –not so much to fear for his life – but to make sure the bastard paid for being such a con-artist. 

He could still hear the deafening screech the wheels of his car had made as he spun the steering wheel so hard, it sent the kid slamming against the dashboard and the switchblade flying out of his hand. Sasuke stopped the car, hardly gave the younger man time to recover, reached across the moaning figure, opened the door and shoved him out angrily. When the teenager appeared to want to cling on and fight back, Sasuke went for his last resort; a stun gun that effectively finished the job. He tossed out the bastard’s backpack and nearly ran him over with his attempt to get as far away from the scene as possible. Perhaps a part of him wished he _had_ run over the kid’s legs. It would at least prevent him from even thinking about robbing the next poor sucker he came across. 

“Sorry for taking so long,” came the sudden breathless greeting as the passenger door was opened and the hitchhiker…eh…Uzumaki Naruto lumbered into the seat while struggling with his huge backpack and bag of purchases at the same time. 

“You can put your luggage in the back,” Sasuke recommended when it seemed like Naruto was going to strangle himself with the straps of the bag. “Here…give it…”

“Oh thanks, man.”

It was a hassle and with the bag nearly taking off Sasuke’s head in the process of trying to help, both men finally managed to dump it in the already crowded backseat. Naruto craned his neck around to whistle at the array of boxes, documents, shopping bags, and luggage. 

“Ah! You work for Iwata Electronics?” he queried as he read the inscription on one of the cardboard boxes. “They make the coolest PC Games, don’t they?”

“I don’t work for them anymore,” Sasuke corrected tightly as he began to pull out of the gas station. He groaned inwardly for he could already sense that this guy was going to be the talkative kind, though Naruto was currently rummaging through his shopping bag to pull out a snack – _Baby Star Ramen_ – and a bottle of orange soda. 

“Want some?” came the predictable offer as the bag of chips was waved beside him. “They taste great.”

“No, thank you. I’m fine.”

“Ah. All right.” A pause and then a mumbled, “You’re missing out though.”

With the flip of the windshield wiper, headlights, the annoying sounds of enka ricocheting from the radio, and Naruto happily munching on his ramen-flavored chips, Sasuke was back on the road with thoughts of where he could stop for the rest of the night. According to the GPS the nearest motel was almost fifty miles away – a two hour trip in normal weather – and considering it was only eight in the evening, it would be a relief to snooze off in a bed instead of sleeping in his car again. Speaking of which –

“Where are you stopping?” he asked aloud. “I mean what’s your final destination?”

There was a heartbeat of a pause before the quiet reply. “To be honest, I’m going to Yokohama.” Another pregnant pause and then a hesitant, “Is…is that on your way?”

Sasuke kept his expression neutral despite the sinking feeling in his stomach. Figures they’d have to end up going to the same place after all. Was this what they called Fate? What if he lied and said he wasn’t going there? What if he dropped off Naruto in the next town and somehow they both ended up in Yokohama at the same time? It wasn’t exactly a large city and it was likely they could cross paths eventually. So then what? How would he explain his appearance there should Naruto accost him? 

_Thinking too far ahead already, aren’t you?_ He chided himself as another flash of lightning had him giving an involuntary wince. The rain might have been dissipating at the gas station, but it appeared he was driving right along with the path of the thunderstorm. It was getting heavier again.

“I asked if it was on your way,” Naruto queried again to jerk him out of his thoughts. So used to being alone most of the time, it was quite easy to forget he had company.

“Yes,” he finally replied in a tone that was non-committal. He didn’t want to give the blond the impression that they were going to the same town, but it didn’t stop him from noticing the expelled breath Naruto released.

“Lucky me, huh?” Naruto said with a light laugh. He lifted the bag of the chips to his face and tried to let the remaining crumbs fall into his mouth. Unfortunately – as it almost always happened – they failed to find the opened orifice and the crumbs landed on his jacket. With a muffled curse, he began to flick them off…but then paused to look at his companion with a sheepish look. “Sorry about messing up your car -”

“You’ll be the one to clean it when we stop at the next station,” Sasuke stated without skipping a beat. Apparently this decision warranted no discussion or debate as evidenced by the stony expression on the driver’s face. Naruto hid a smile by drowning the rest of his soda, while wondering what he had gotten himself into. This guy was gonna be one hell of a traveling companion that’s for sure.

__

 

For about half-an-hour, there was silence broken only by the now static-ky sounds of Yui Ishikawa – a famous enka singer – wailing about the loss of her long lost love. Naruto fidgeted in his seat; the warmth of the heater making his army jacket insufferably hot. He stole a glance at the salesman – whose name he still didn’t know – and envied how comfortable he looked in his pale blue dress-shirt. Again, he couldn’t help noticing that the material was of fine quality, though it looked wrinkled as if slept in. Perhaps thanks to the rain, the black hair he had once presumed flat; now seemed to be spiking up at the back as it dried. However, there was something about this guy’s facial features…structure…profile…whatever it was, that was eerily familiar. Naruto felt he ought to know who he was, but was unable to place it at this time. 

_Maybe it will come to me later…when I get to know his name that is._

“Mind if I take off my jacket?” he finally asked when he could bear it no longer. He was beginning to sweat a little, and short of darting out a tongue to lick the beads of perspiration forming on his upper lip, he was just about ready to strip down to his birthday suit. 

He was rewarded with a brief side glance that was filled with an unspoken question. Naruto chuckled and patted himself. “Sorry, pal. No gun or switchblade to surprise you with. I’m just boiling inside this damn jacket. If I don’t take it off soon, I’m gonna turn into a puddle.”

Sasuke gave a light grunt of (dis)approval before focusing on the road again. He had to crane his head away a little as Naruto’s arm shot out in his direction, and after some odd contortion of limbs, the atrocity of a jacket was finally discarded to join the never ending pile of junk behind them. 

“Phew! Much better,” the blond sighed in relief as he tugged down the slightly damp tee-shirt and grinned at his silent companion. When Sasuke refused to look at him, he sank back against the seat with a light pout and ‘enjoyed’ the boring view before them. Normally, he wouldn’t have minded the silence, but at the same time he felt he needed to keep himself occupied with this particular driver. He wished he could reach into his backpack to bring out the latest copy of _Otakuzine_ since he doubted Mr. Proper here would appreciate him ogling at the girly magazines in the bag between his feet. Talk about being in even more of an awkward situation. 

Come to think of it, Mr. Salesman wasn’t the first guy who didn’t like talking much on the road, why the very first driver he had hitchhiked with was some guy who was so into Zen and Feng Shui, that the idea of talking and interrupting the natural ‘flow’ of the road was a big no-no. He had been forced to listen to the monotonous chants of Buddhist monks for over an hour, while thinking of ways he could rip out his ears at the mental torture inflicted upon him. He couldn’t leave fast enough when they came to the next stop; lying that this was actually where he meant to end his journey and thanking the weird guy for being such a great companion. Not.

And then there was the lesbian trucker who would not shut up for one minute. Naruto had always been called a parrot on acid by friends, but damn if the dyke hadn’t trumped him in that department. She was either talking on the phone with her buddies, or questioning Naruto to death about everything and anything. In the end, Naruto had to bail way before his hopeful stop, unable to deal with her antics and hoping to God he never got to meet another crazy woman like her anytime soon. 

It was one of the reasons his trip was taking much longer than he had planned. It was why his promise to be at Yokohama practically hinged upon this guy beside him. If he played his cards right, he would try not to piss off the salesman too much so he could get to his destination. He had wasted enough time as it was – 

_(just hope that it’s not too late)_

“Do you mind if I asked you your name?” he finally asked after the silence became too oppressive. So much for trying not to piss him off. He wouldn’t be surprised if the salesman told him to shut the fuck up and to mind his own business.

However, and much to his surprise, he was rewarded with the immediate appearance of a business card, which must have been whipped out from the front pocket of his shirt. Naruto accepted it and read the neatly printed words on the white rectangular paper.

“Madara…Sasuke?” He looked up with a raised brow. “Your name is Madara Sasuke?”

Twin dark brows creased. “Is there a problem with the name?”

“Oh no, no,” Naruto said quickly with a wave of his hand. “It’s a strange last name, that’s all. So what do you want me to call you? Madara-kun? Madara-san? Sasuke-kun? Sasuke-san? Oh and you can call me Naruto by the way. Just Naruto.”

There was an endless pause as Sasuke’s lips tightened for a minute before he replied as if pained to even do so. “Sasuke is fine.”

“Cool! Nice to meet you, Sasuke.”

“Whatever,” came the mumbled reply as he leaned forward to change the radio station again. Frustration mounted with each button pressed until he gave up as it fell upon a relationship doctor trying to assist a troubled married couple. 

“Oh, so you like listening to shows like these?” Naruto asked.

“No. There’s nothing else to listen to.”

“Ah.” Another pause. “Well…I’ve got some cool music in my playlist we can check out.”

Sasuke raised a brow, eyed the tee-shirt Naruto was wearing – a look that clearly spoke volumes and which Naruto was quick to pick up. 

“Oh, I’m not a fan of this band if that’s what you’re worried about. This was the cheapest tee-shirt they had at the shop and I needed something new to wear.” He chuckled and motioned towards the back. “I think you’re gonna like the music I have. Let me grab my iPod.”

Before Sasuke could protest, Naruto was unbuckling his seat belt again and now turning around – so much so, he was practically on his knees on his seat – to rummage through his bag. Sasuke burned at the man’s inconsideration, while sincerely hoping that a patrol car didn’t suddenly appear from nowhere to give him a ticket for some obscure traffic violation. Another rumble of thunder had him nearly careening into the opposite lane, and this impromptu motion caused the blond to almost collide into him, as well as allow the already baggy jeans to slide a little lower down his hips. Sasuke didn’t mean to look, but how could he avoid the sight of cartoonish boxers peeking over the top of the jeans? Luckily, Naruto finally found what he was looking for and spun back around to collapse into his seat with a satisfied grin.

“Tadaa!” He waved the white device before Sasuke’s face, before turning it on to scroll through his playlist quickly. “Now please tell me you like Gackt. You can’t tell me you don’t love him. _Everyone_ loves him. It’s a requirement I’m sure. I have some of his classics here especially the best one of all… _Crescent._ ” He gave a lovesick sigh. “Have you listened to it?”

Sasuke felt the lie slipping out of his mouth before he could control it. “No.” 

And man what a lie it was, for in his teenage years, Gackt had been his goddamn life. He must have purchased every CD that genius ever recorded and had even been to three of his sold-out concerts. He hated to admit that he had even gone as far as trying to model himself after the famous singer back then; the haircut, the moody swagger, the dark clothing, the jewelry –

_(someone just kill me now)_

…in short, he had been given the nickname _‘Gakuto no Futago’_ in school; something that made him swell with smug pride back then. His only regret was that he never got to see Gackt up-close-and-personal. It wasn’t as if he didn’t have the opportunity, after all he had won tickets to meet the singer backstage after a show, but when he had noticed a certain girl in his class feeling depressed at not being able to attend due to an illness, he caved and slipped the tickets into her locker after school one day. Let her at least have the pleasure of making one of her dreams come true even if she’d never know the kind angel to grant her wish. 

“…about L’Arc-en-Ciel?” Naruto was saying; eyes still glued to his playlist. “Surely you’ll like that band.”

“What’s with you and nostalgia music?” Sasuke asked. “I thought you would be more into the current sound.”

“Bah. All current music stems from these guys,” Naruto argued with a huff. “You know back in high school, I always wanted to be the next lead singer of the group. I figured if Hyde ever went into hibernation…or you know accidentally got run over by a passing truck, I’d fill in.”

Sasuke stifled the chuckle that almost escaped his lips at that mental picture. He eyed his companion for a moment before asking carefully. “Can you play an instrument?”

“If you mean the guitar, yes, both acoustic and electric,” came the smug reply that sent an immediate pang of envy through Sasuke’s heart. He sucked at playing those, which was weird considering his parents had forced him to sit through tedious piano lessons as a child. One would assume he’d have an affinity for any other musical instrument. 

“Then how come I don’t see you lugging your guitar around?” Sasuke asked with a light sneer. “I thought struggling musicians like you would never part ways with their livelihood.”

“I had to sell them,” came the reply tinged with barely concealed regret, though Naruto shrugged his shoulders as if to convey that it had been no big deal. 

There was a tense minute of silence, in which Sasuke struggled between the desire to know more about Naruto’s decision to sell something he clearly must have loved, or to pretend as if he hadn’t asked the question in the first place. He settled for clearing his throat and nodding toward his radio.

“You can plug in your iPod there,” he invited as watery twin headlights before him heralded another lonesome companion on the highway. “Just make sure it’s in the Aux setting.”

“I do know how to play an iPod in a car,” Naruto replied with faint amusement. “But thanks anyway for the reminder.” 

For an enjoyable hour or so, Gackt became the soundtrack of their journey, and though Naruto hummed and tapped his fingers against his thighs or nodded his head to the songs he already knew by heart, Sasuke died a little more inside as he realized how much he would have longed to do the same. He knew all the lyrics to the songs he had memorized like the obsessive fan boy he had been. His fingers were clutched tightly around the steering wheel to prevent them from tapping in time to the infectious beats, and even he couldn’t stop the flush of color that came to his cheeks when Gackt would go into his soulful romantic love songs. Luckily, his torture was relieved when L’Arc en Ciel finally took over with their much louder punk-like sounds, and he could breathe again. 

However, Naruto was clearly in his element this time around because he seemed to completely forget he was with someone else in the car. His fingers began to strum an invisible guitar, which showed Sasuke that the blond really hadn’t been pulling his legs with that story about owning one. When Naruto finally couldn’t hold it in and belted out the chorus along with his idol –Hyde – in the background …

_(damn. He really could be a lead singer of a band with those pipes)_

“Sorry,” Naruto gushed breathlessly at the end of the song. “I couldn’t resist. That’s one of my favorite songs. My band and I used to perform it a lot…just to warm up you know.”

“You were in a band too?”

“We weren’t that famous,” Naruto explained with a sheepish look. “In fact, we…eh…pretty much sucked for the most part.”

Sasuke gave him a bemused glance, but Naruto was intently scrolling through his playlist again, though the shades of color on his cheeks told a different story. 

“Let me guess,” Sasuke deduced wryly. “You and your friends formed a band in high school, thought you were going to be the next L’Arc en Ciel, probably performed in some school competitions or festivals, got a couple of gigs during the weekend, but could never get far because you were not as great as you all assumed you were. Am I close enough?”

Naruto burned at the insinuations and sat up a little straighter. This guy had this way of talking that really made everything seem like it was beneath him, and he felt he ought to defend his boys at least.

“It wasn’t as if they couldn’t play,” he began to explain. “And yeah, we did form the band because of a school competition, but they really did try to get better. None of us ever went to some fancy music school to become experts. We played because we enjoyed it, and we did our very best and…”

And it got them nowhere. He couldn’t really tell Sasuke that besides Kiba – who was a kick ass drummer all things considered (and to make matters worse, he got scouted and accepted into a much better local band), Chouji – their bassist – had sucked big time. No matter how often Naruto tried to teach or encourage him to practice on his own, Chouji had absolutely no desire to better himself in that department. Shikamaru, the second lead guitar player, was no better either. Oh, he was good when he was in the mood, but otherwise, Shika would have rather spent his time doing something else. So with two non-committed members, it really had been a burden on Naruto and Kiba to keep the band afloat. 

“You wouldn’t understand,” he finished lamely as the memory of Kiba sharing the ‘good news’ about his new gig, still ate him inside.

“Maybe I won’t,” Sasuke agreed quietly. “But from what I’ve seen and heard, I don’t think you should be so quick to give up on becoming the next Hyde.”

Naruto gave a bitter smile. “Thanks, but it’s a little too late for that now. Where I’m going, I won’t have the time to even think about music for a while…if ever.” He began to untangle the wire to the earphones. “Sorry, but…do you mind if I just listen to the music on my own? I apologize for forcing you to listen to something you didn’t want to.”

Sasuke would have loved to say that he didn’t mind at all, but Naruto was already unplugging the device to hog the music to himself. He snuggled closer to the window and closed his eyes effectively shutting Sasuke out and leaving him in deafening silence. 

_Selfish bastard,_ came the errant thought as he turned on the radio again, though he kicked himself inwardly for not showing more appreciation for music that had entertained him tremendously. Was it really Naruto’s fault for assuming otherwise? Anyway, maybe it was better this way. They could each do what they wanted and not be forced to have stilted conversation. Except for one little problem - 

_/Where I’m going, I won’t have the time to even think about music for a while…if ever. /_

Just what the hell was waiting in Yokohama for Naruto? And why in God’s name did he want to know that now more than ever?

__

Two weary hours later, signs of civilization came in the form of more cars on the road and the welcoming neon-stained signs of motels and eateries. Thanks to the rain, traffic was at a snail’s pace, and by the time he pulled up to the motel it was just past midnight. Exhaustion now literally seeped into his bones. He found a good parking space in the lot and with a heavy sigh, sank back on his seat, closed his eyes and allowed aching muscles to finally relax – or at least they would after a good hot shower. 

Unfortunately, a light snore from his left slapped him to reality quickly. He looked at the blond who was still fast asleep and marveled at how Naruto could literally tuck himself into a ball despite all the bumps encountered on the road. Whenever Sasuke slept in a car, his limbs and joints would ache like hell once awake. He wasn’t sure he could manage being this comfortable, and he wasn’t sure if waking Naruto at this point was a good idea. Besides…did the blond even have any money to afford a motel room? If his clothing, possessions and meager snacks purchased were any indication, either Naruto was extremely frugal or really didn’t have enough to sustain him until he got to Yokohama. Sasuke contemplated the idea of leaving the other man in the car, but a warm bed beckoned and even if he got a single room, Naruto could always sleep on the floor. That was much more comfortable than the car, wasn’t it?

“Oy,” he said aloud; reaching out to shake Naruto’s shoulder gently. When the blond didn’t budge, he shook him harder. “Wake up, Naruto. We’re at a motel.”

“S’all right,” came the mumbled and groggy reply as the blond snuggled even closer to the window. “I can sleep in the car. Don’t worry about me.”

“As much as I’d like to do that, I don’t trust you well enough to leave you in here. Come on. You can sleep on the floor with the blankets. At least take a damn shower or something.”

When Naruto remained silent, Sasuke cursed beneath his breath and let himself out, but only to move to Naruto’s side, where he yanked the door open and sent the other man tumbling out to wet asphalt with a loud yelp of pain.

“Hey!” came the cry of righteous indignation. “Whaddaya do that for?!”

“Get your luggage and wait on the veranda for me,” Sasuke commanded tightly. “I’m going to pay for our rooms. Got it?”

“But I said -”

“You’re getting your own room!” Sasuke snapped impatiently; suddenly deciding that sharing a room with Naruto might prove to be a pain-in-the-ass if he was going to be this argumentative. “And if you’re worried about paying me, do so by taking my car to the station next door, fill the tank and clean it first thing tomorrow morning. Deal?”

“Ah…”

But Sasuke was already on his way to the front office, leaving Naruto kneeling on the wet ground with a slack-jawed expression. Even the now light rain pelting on his shivering flesh couldn’t stop the suffusion of heat to course through him at Sasuke’s generosity. He felt a ridiculous lump forming in his throat for he couldn’t really remember the last time anyone had offered him a motel room all to himself. Sleeping in stuffy cars, bus stations, and dirty floors for a week now seemed inconsequential to the pleasure of a warm bed and a nice shower.

By the time Sasuke returned, he was sitting on his backpack with a grateful smile as the keys were tossed toward him.

“You’re in Room 613,” Sasuke explained. “On the second floor. I’m going to be right next door. You can start heading up there if you want. I have to get out my stuff. Oh and they’ll deliver something hot for you to eat apparently. They have a menu in their rooms, so you order what you want.”

The lump returned, but Naruto managed to nod firmly. “Thanks,” he began in a voice that sounded too thick as he clutched the key tightly. “I really appreciate it.”

“Here’s some money for the gas and cleaning,” Sasuke interrupted as if unable to bear to listen to Naruto’s words. “There should be some extra for you to use as you want -”

“Look I don’t really need -”

Dark eyes met slightly panicked blue ones. “Don’t think I’m doing this out of charity or pity, Naruto. We’re both tired and we need to rest. I’ll see you in the morning.”

He watched as Sasuke jogged out into the rain again and toward the car, his head (and heart) still confused as to why this guy was doing so much for him. The money in his hand was more than enough for all he was required to do, and it made Naruto wonder just what kind of a salesman Sasuke really was. As he trudged up the steps, it occurred to him that he really didn’t know anything about his handsome dark-haired companion. All he knew was that Sasuke no longer worked for Iwata Electronics, so how would that explain why he was driving such a great car and with so much cash to spare?

“Not unless he works for the…mafia?” Naruto mused aloud as he let himself into his room…and promptly forgot the troubling thought of traveling with a possible _yakuza_ at the most beautiful sight in the world.

 _A bed!_

It was only a narrow twin with an ugly-patterned blanket which he dove onto and began to roll around like a kid thrown into a pile of candy. He hugged the two fluffy pillows to his chest and moaned in bliss. He leapt up and paced around the small room; admiring the simple furnishings (a wooden desk with a lamp and a chair, a television set, a tiny closet to keep this personal belongings, the bedside table and another lamp) before flinging open the door to the bathroom where a shower stall awaited his filthy body. 

_Thank you, sweet Baby Jesus!_

Thirty minutes later, he felt like a new man; squeaky clean, freshly-shaven, and in nothing but a pair of boxers while gorging on a bowl of _yaki udon_ on his bed. On T.V was a horror movie that was probably made in the early 80s. The special effects were atrocious, but it was entertaining at least. 

(Un) fortunately, the intoxicating high experienced from his new surroundings slowly began to wear off, and an hour later, he was curled beneath the blanket barely able to keep his eyes open. With the volume of the T.V. now lowered, the sounds from the ‘outside’ now filtered in. He knew Sasuke’s room was directly behind the headboard of his bed, but from the silence emanating in that direction, it was clear the other man was probably already fast asleep. Could one blame him? He must be dead tired from all that driving. Naruto wouldn’t be surprised if the guy slept ‘til noon the next day.

If that was the case, then he was going to give Sasuke one hell of a surprise come morning. He was going to make sure that car was so clean, he’d think he just bought it anew all over again. It was the least he could do to show his sincere appreciation.

__

Sasuke, for his part, was less exuberant with his celebrations once he situated himself in the room. He wasted no time in stripping out of his clothes and perusing the comforts of a shower he wouldn’t have minded being under for the rest of the night. When he felt more human, he ordered dinner, set out his clothes for the next day before tackling his business obligations. 

Browsing through his phone, he winced at the number of missed calls and emails he had to respond to. For the next hour – and even when dinner arrived – he worked on his laptop; responding to orders, dealing with some disgruntled customers, or setting up appointments for future investments with potential businesses. Being a salesman was a little more involved than simply going door-to-door. You had to know (and believe) in the products you were selling, and at Yokohama, a brand new line of kitchenware was the main attraction. He did his best to study up on rival competitors in the market, but the weariness of the day finally caught up to him. It was now almost two in the morning, and if he hoped to get a good head start, he’d have to get at least six hours of sleep or he would be a wreck on the roads (no pun intended). 

It wasn’t until he was about to collapse onto the narrow bed, did the gleam of his car keys on the desk remind him of what had transpired earlier with a certain blond. 

_Ah fuck. Forgot to give him the keys._

He knew it was a possible risk trusting Naruto with them and believing he would actually clean the car and not decide to take off with it, but call it a salesman’s hunch. Sasuke had a feeling Naruto wouldn’t dare do such a thing. His decision to shell out the extra cash for Naruto’s room and extra spending money should be more than enough to keep the blond in his debt for a while. He knew it was a roundabout sleazy way of gaining the other’s loyalty, but in Life, one had to play the right cards to get ahead.

With a heavy groan, he grabbed the keys and let himself out of the room. He came to a stop outside Naruto’s door, a hand lifted to knock on it. However, leaning closer, he could hear nothing but the familiar whirr of the heating system and perhaps the low sound of the television. Naruto was probably fast asleep and Sasuke didn’t have the heart to wake him up for something so trivial. He would have liked to slip the key beneath the door, but there wasn’t enough space to do so.

 _In the morning then,_ he decided as he made his way back to his motel room with a barely controlled yawn. _When he comes asking for it, I’ll give it to him._


	2. Chapter 2

_Ridin along in my automobile_  
 _My baby beside me at the wheel,_  
 _I stole a kiss at the turn of a mile,_  
 _My curiosity running wild-_  
 _Cruisin and playin the radio,_  
 _With no particular place to go._  
 _-Chuck Berry_

\------------------------------------------

After a quick breakfast of western-style omelet and a cold bowl of cereal, Naruto let himself out of the apartment, nearly skipping down the steps while accompanying Hyde in a duet with his earphones on. It wasn’t until he was standing right beside Sasuke’s car (the rain had finally stopped, though the skies were still as gray and murky as ever), did he realize he didn’t even have the damn keys to open or drive it. 

Cursing beneath his breath, he jogged up the steps again, hoping Sasuke wouldn’t be upset that he was coming in this ‘late’ (it was about eight in the morning) to get started on his chores. But _damn._ Last night had been the best sleep he’d had in days! So sue him if he overdid it a bit. 

He knocked on the salesman’s door, while stepping aside – with a warm smile - to let the petite cleaning lady walk by him with her rolling cart of sanitary supplies. He knocked again after about five minutes of silence, called out his name, and then tried to turn the doorknob to see if it was open. No dice.

However, just as frustration was about to creep in – and he was ready bang the door down – he stiffened as he heard the faint creaking sound of the bed springs and the shuffling footsteps approaching. 

_Ah…he’s finally awake._

Heartbeat quickening and seeming to take on a life of its own; he removed the earphones and rubbed his hands quickly down the front of his orange hoodie, wondering why he was suddenly nervous at the thought of seeing the other man. Was it because of the way Sasuke had looked when it appeared as if Naruto was going to argue with him over sleeping arrangements? That intense, almost stern expression, on a face that was almost impossible to read? What was this sudden desire to make sure Sasuke approved of him – well actually that desire had started the moment the trip started, hadn’t it? He was supposed to prove he could be trusted. He was doing this to make sure he got to Yokohama safely. That was all.

“Good morning,” he greeted cheerfully as the door finally cracked open a little to reveal shadows and then a bunch of keys seemingly dangling in thin air.

“Don’t throw out anything that belongs to me,” came the husky order – a voice still thick with sleep – as Naruto held out his hand to let the keys drop into it. “Be back in about two hours. I should be ready then.”

The door was slammed shut before he could say anything else, and for a second Naruto entertained the idea of kicking it down and shaking Sasuke. However, he had to remember that the guy was just waking up, so he probably wasn’t a morning person. 

_Just for today, I’ll forgive you for being such a goddamn asshole,_ he mused as he leapt down the steps again. _Next time, I’ll probably punch you in the face._

_(and then how the fuck are you going to get to Yokohama, wise ass?)_

“Damn it.” 

Guess he was stuck having to play the nice guy after all.

__

Curiosity killed the cat – as they say – but at least Naruto was glad to know that nothing looked yakuza-like in the documents he had carefully arranged while cleaning the vehicle. They were genuine (and important) sales memos, invoices and other trading mumbo-jumbo he couldn’t really comprehend. The cardboard boxes contained samples of products Sasuke must have received from different companies; ranging from some cool looking gadgets (a brand new kind of phone that could almost rival the iPhone) to cheap-looking pieces of crap (a Pikachu-resembling toy that could stick out its tongue and say “I like you” in a cheesy voice). However, while trying to pick up one of Sasuke’s leather-bound portfolios, several photographs had fallen to the floor and it was through these that Naruto got to know just a little more about his mysterious companion.

There were pictures of him posing with (probably) fellow workers in and outside office buildings. Sasuke had something of a semblance of a smile within them, but the full effect of it was seen in a photograph of him standing next to a beautiful pink-haired woman with stunning green eyes. 

_His girlfriend?_

Not that it would have been surprising. Handsome (and well-to-do) guys like Sasuke almost always got the hottest babes anyway. There were a few more photographs of the two, this time a little less formal and slightly more intimate (as in holding hands or making funny faces). Naruto found he was curious to know more about this woman and what she meant to Sasuke, except he was sure if he brought up that topic, the salesman would assume he had been poking around his personal items and would probably toss him out on the highway. 

With a heavy sigh, he began to put away the photos, when he noticed one he had missed in his haste. It was a picture of Sasuke when he was much younger – must have been about twelve or so – standing next to an older boy with long hair, bearing slightly similar features. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to tell that they were siblings. The older was wearing a dirty baseball uniform with a baseball bat slung over his shoulder. His hand was upon his younger brother’s head; a brother who was all smiles and holding onto a huge golden trophy. Naruto could almost tell the story of this particular photo. Big brother must have been the MVP of a baseball tournament, and Sasuke couldn’t be prouder of him.

“Wonder where big brother is now?” Naruto muttered. He quickly finished with the rest of his chores, though his mind now spun with all he had learned in those images. At least it was clear that Sasuke had a normal life beside the tedious amount of time he spent on the road. He had a family to return to when this was all over; a beautiful girlfriend and a brother he could share his road tales with. Life must be good for Mr. Salesman, and Naruto envied that with a fierceness that was slightly alarming. 

When he pulled up to the motel, Sasuke was already waiting by the front office; now dressed in a pair of black pants and long-sleeved green oxford shirt. Naruto hoped his expression didn’t give anything away as he tossed the keys to Sasuke, who was studying him intently (warily?) as he walked toward the car. 

“Do you approve?” Naruto asked with a grin as Sasuke finally tore his gaze away to focus on the vehicle. 

Naruto really had done a great job, for the Honda positively gleamed beneath the dull light from the pitiful sun attempting to peek through the clouds. The interior smelled less of the hours spent on the road and was ‘airy’ with the scented packets and polish used on the mats and leather seats. 

“Nice job,” he finally praised with a quirk of his lips as he settled into the driver’s seat. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Naruto replied in a voice that sounded a little breathless to him. Blushing faintly (for he would hate to admit that seeing and hearing Sasuke’s sign of approval had meant more than he would have liked), he excused himself to dash upstairs to his room. He grabbed his backpack, and making sure he didn’t leave anything behind, sped downstairs again to meet up with his travel companion.

For the next hour, the ride was unceremonious except for Naruto deciding to share the story of the horror movie he had watched last night. Sasuke listened but only half-heartedly. His mind was too focused on the telephone conversation he’d had earlier in the morning after a rushed breakfast. 

_Why now?_

It was going to be out of their way, but he would have to make a quick detour to Noshiro for an important business meeting that unfortunately couldn’t wait until his return from Yokohama. This was probably going to add two more extra days to their estimated arrival time at Yokohama, which would mean he’d have to drop off Naruto somewhere if he hoped to make it to his destination. 

However – 

“…and the stupid broad had the guts to be wailing when she’s the one at fault for running into the freakin’ haunted house!” Naruto was describing in disbelief; his features positively dumbfounded at what he had watched. “Can you believe that shit? I mean I understand it’s the plot and all, but commonsense, man. Commonsense. See? This is why I hate cheesy horror movies. They are just so dumb.”

 _I’m already getting used to his presence,_ Sasuke thought with an inner sigh. He didn’t really understand it, considering they had only met barely twenty-four hours ago, but maybe it was because of their shared musical tastes or that Naruto really had done a great job on his car or –

_(I really do need someone decent to be with on the road)_

…whatever it was, he didn’t want to get rid of Naruto that quickly. 

_Might as well just tell him now and get it over with._

“Hey…Naruto,” he began quietly.

“Hmm?” The blond paused in the process of tearing open another packet of his favorite ramen snack. 

“I have to make a stop at Noshiro for a business meeting, which is obviously going out of our way to Yokohoma.” Sasuke stopped and slid a glance at the other man, who was now watching him with curiosity. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that I might have to drop you off at the next station, so you can hitch another ride going to your destination. You probably have something very important to do up there, and I don’t want to hold you back.”

There was a long pause before the loud crackle of the snack bag being opened broke the tension-filled silence. Naruto took a deep breath. He closed his eyes as the sudden thought of being back on desolate roads, thumb out begging and hoping for a decent traveling companion, of cold nights spent on sleeping bags or wooden benches and gave an involuntary shudder. He couldn’t go through that all over again. Maybe being with Sasuke had ‘spoiled’ him to the harsh realities of being a hitchhiker, but damn it all to hell and back. He couldn’t go out there again. He just _couldn’t!_

“I…I don’t mind,” he finally replied quietly with a slow lift of his lashes. “I don’t mind going to Noshiro…well that’s if you want me there.” He turned to study Sasuke’s profile. “I mean if you’re only saying this to get rid of me -”

“I really do have a meeting to attend,” Sasuke said with a firm shake of his head. “If I wanted to get rid of you, I would have done so a while back.” He stole another glance at Naruto. “Are you sure about this? We could spend an extra two days on the road because of it.”

“What’s an extra two days?” Naruto replied with a shrug and a small smile. “You’re the one doing me a favor, so I’m pretty much in your hands.”

 _Good,_ came the pleased thought. He would do his best to ignore the wave of relief to wash through him at the answer received.

“Fair enough,” he said aloud. “…although there’s going to be a little catch to this deal.”

“What’s that?”

“When we get to the next stop, you get to drive for a while.”

Naruto’s brows shot up, and he felt his smile widen as he noticed Sasuke’s lips quirk into a light smirk. And damn if his heart didn’t do that weird skip-a-beat thing again. At least Sasuke wasn’t getting rid of him and that made him feel…

_(happy)_

“Heh…aren’t you afraid I might just drive on to Yokohama or do something much worse?” he teased. “You trust me way too easily, aren’t you?”

 _Yes, I am,_ Sasuke thought with a shake of his head. 

Even he was surprised at himself for this sudden leap of faith. He wasn’t one to trust easily, and making friends – let alone strangers you picked up on a highway – was something that took time. Perhaps - like the Mad Hatter store owner -he had come to sense that the blond with the weird scars had no malicious intent in him. If Naruto really did have any plans to stab him in the back, he had plenty of chances to do so already. 

“Doesn’t matter,” he finally said aloud as he fidgeted with the buttons on the radio to get a decent station to listen to. “If we at least establish some form of understanding and get through this trip, we should be fine.” 

And fine it was for the next several hours. Naruto had the good sense to switch the girly magazine for his ‘nerd’ collection of _Shōnen-Jump_ and _Otakuzine_ , which he would read aloud much to Sasuke’s amusement. 

“How old are you?” Sasuke teased when Naruto began making the fighting noises with his mouth. “I can’t believe you like reading that crap.”

“I’m twenty-two for your information,” came the huffed response as the magazine was lowered a little to reveal the fierce gaze of defense. “Sorry old men like yourself can’t appreciate the finer qualities of well-written manga.”

“We’re the same age, you idiot,” Sasuke replied with slight surprise for he was sure he was older than Naruto by at least a year or two. Funny how different they really were – at least on the outside. 

“No fucking way,” came the gasp of shock. “I could have sworn you were at least thirty!”

Sasuke sputtered and prepared to retort at that, when his glance caught the mischievous glint in the blond’s eye. He reached out to try to smack away the expression playfully, but Naruto laughed and ducked with the magazine as protection. 

“Smart ass,” came the reluctant mumble of amusement. “And here I thought you were held back a few years. I could have sworn you just graduated high school a month ago.”

“Touché, Mr. Probably-Got-All-As-And-Went-To-Some-Shitty-Snotty-College-Like-Todai. Right? Am I right?”

“Not even close,” Sasuke replied with a smirk. “Well the part about getting all As was correct, but the rest…no.”

“You didn’t go to college?” Naruto asked incredulously.

“I did…for about a year and then I quit,” Sasuke confessed after a brief inner battle with whether or not to share this information. 

The magazine was lowered. Naruto was now _definitely_ interested, and if he played his cards right, he could wheedle out a little more information about the pink-haired woman and big brother he had noticed in the photographs. 

“Why did you quit? Too boring for you?”

Sasuke was ready to blurt out that it was more to piss off his father, but he shrugged lightly and replied instead. “I was ready for a change. I didn’t think college could teach me all I needed to know about life.”

“And becoming a salesman did?”

“So far, yes. I get to meet different people all over the country, and maybe someday…I’ll branch into the international field – fly all over the world and sell as much crap as possible.”

Naruto snorted with laughter. “I hear you. It’s what I keep telling everyone. College ain’t as cracked up as it’s made out to be.”

“So what did you do when you left high school?” Sasuke asked with a raised brow. “What did you want to be? Ah…and don’t tell me the whole being in a band thing.”

“But that’s what I _wanted_ to become,” came the quick reply. “The lead singer of one of the greatest bands in the history of the world.” Naruto sat up and seemed to lean forward. Streaks of sunlight were beginning to burst through the clouds; a sign that the day was going to be a good one. They gave his hair a muted golden glow that didn’t escape Sasuke’s attention. “I really thought I’d make it and become a big hot shot; selling millions of records and all that shit.”

“Then what happened?”

Naruto slumped back with a heavy sigh. “Real life gave me a big ol’ shot in the arm. I guess I wasn’t as good as I thought I was after all. And besides… being the way I am…”

His words trailed away and he pursed his lips, refusing to expound any further. However, Sasuke had caught the tail end of the mumbled words and his curiosity was piqued. 

“Being the way you were?” he prodded. “What does that mean?”

Naruto shrugged and then smiled brightly. “An otaku, of course. What did you think I was going to say?”

Sasuke eyed the blond. For some reason, he did not buy the overenthusiastic smile and flippant answer for a second. Naruto was clearly hiding something, and it wasn’t about being some damn otaku.

_But that’s fine if he wants to keep his secrets. I’m not exactly being honest with him either. We both know after we get to our destinations, all of this wouldn’t matter. We’re just killing time. That’s all._

“So because you’re a certified anime slash manga nerd, you felt you couldn’t make it in the real world? Did you try getting a job of some sort?”

“I worked,” came the tense reply. Sasuke could feel Naruto’s defensive wall rising again. “I got jobs here and there, and tried to join a couple of bands along the way. Let’s just say having to keep hearing that you’re not good enough can get to you eventually.”

The unspoken yet painful word ‘rejection’ hung over them like a cloud, and though Sasuke hadn’t really experienced the depth of that (well if you didn’t count the number of slammed doors in his face the first few months on the job), he couldn’t help feeling a little sorry for Naruto’s plight. 

“Maybe you just didn’t go to the right places,” he began slowly, while weighing his words. “ I mean I’m not a music expert, but even I could tell that your air guitar playing skills and your voice are fantastic. If I worked in the industry, I’d probably sign you up and sharpen those skills a little. I dare say you could give Hyde a good run for his money.”

He was met with glum silence after his little speech, and he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as he wondered if he had spoken out of line. However, when a soft sniffle drifted toward him, he turned in alarm and was just in time to notice the magazine being raised quickly to hide the blond’s face – though a hand shot up behind it to wipe away something furiously.

Eventually a muttered and almost shy ‘thank you’ was heard, causing the dark-haired man to smile a little before focusing on the road again. They wouldn’t talk about Naruto’s musical skills anymore…at least for now. Some things were just better off left alone.

__

At the next stop – which was an American-styled diner of all things – they decided to have lunch after much-needed bathroom breaks. 

“Don’t get anything too heavy,” Sasuke insisted as they browsed through the menu. “I don’t need you falling asleep behind the wheel.”

“Yes, sir,” Naruto sneered, and watched with resentment as Sasuke ordered the daily special of steak burgers and fries with a strawberry milkshake, while he was left to deal with only a turkey sandwich and a bowl of chicken noodle soup. 

By this time, the sun was finally out in all its glory and compared to the doom and gloom of yesterday, this was a welcome reprieve. Sasuke chewed thoughtfully on his fries and gazed around the diner, which was crowded with customers at this time of the day. He allowed himself to relish the presence of others for a while despite the muted cacophony they created. There was something rather satisfying about observing the human interactions; of seeing couples or families exchanging daily conversation and patterns that he could sometimes not relate to. A father leaning over to wipe his child’s ketchup-streaked face? Another taking pictures of his happy family with a cheap camera? A mother (over) doting on her wailing son despite the kid being a nuisance to everyone around? Amazing. He simply couldn’t picture his father and mother bringing him to a place like this as a child. It would have been too ‘common’ and beneath their status after all.

His gaze eventually fell upon his morose companion; morose because for starters, the diner had no ramen-like food on their menu and the bowl of soup he was forced to eat was not exactly his favorite either. He watched as the blond would chew the sandwich as if tasting sandpaper before taking a painful sip of the broth. He would then sigh heavily and then repeat the process all over again. Sasuke wanted, so very terribly, to burst into laughter at this display of tortured suffering. However, he had a feeling Naruto would not appreciate how dark his sense of humor was. 

Besides, something else was bothering him and he just had to know.

“Those scars on your cheeks,” he said aloud, causing perplexed blue eyes to look at him. “What happened to you? How did you get them?”

Naruto reached out to trace his left cheek, almost as if trying to remind himself that he actually had the scars in the first place. He shrugged and stirred his soup restlessly. “I dunno. It’s always been there since I was a baby. Maybe something happened during my birth, who knows? I never really bothered asking.”

“Do any of your parents have it?”

Naruto shook his head and took the last bite of the sandwich. “Nope. They’re…normal. I’m the only weirdo in the family.” He smirked and dusted his hands together, and as he raised the bowl to his lips to finish off the soup, Sasuke had noticed the emphasis Naruto had placed upon that word ‘ weirdo’. It went in line with the comment about ‘being the way he was’, and the salesman was already beginning to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Whatever it was, Naruto was clearly in the minority and not many people appreciated or liked whatever it was he represented. 

“Hey, you mind if I make a quick phone call?” came the sudden question to jar him from his thoughts.

Sasuke shrugged lightly. “You don’t have to ask my permission for that,” he began, but blinked in surprise when Naruto began to stand up. “Where are you going?”

“I need to use the payphone.”

“…don’t you have a cell phone?”

The blond shook his head with a sheepish smile. “Never really needed it. Anyway, give me a few minutes. I’ll be right back.”

“Ah…okay.” _You really are an odd one, aren’t you?_

He watched as Naruto made his way to the counter, spoke to one of the waitresses there who motioned him toward the back of the diner – toward the restrooms – where the phones were. It was odd for anyone not to ‘really need’ a cell phone considering just about every damn person on the planet had one. It perhaps spoke of Naruto’s (possibly dire) financial situation. Maybe his trip to Yokohoma was to find a good job. At least Sasuke hoped that was the case. He could try prying the reason for going to the town from the blond, but Sasuke had a feeling he would not receive an honest answer anyway.

“Ready?” came the loud announcement about ten minutes later when Naruto’s shadow fell over him. 

Sasuke nodded and left the tip on the table. He purchased the local paper on their way out, completely unaware (or perhaps aware and just chose to ignore it) the appreciative glances he received from a majority of the female customers. Even their waitress hadn’t been immune to the man’s muted charm, something Naruto had observed with mingled feelings of amusement and jealousy. In broad daylight, Sasuke carried himself with an air of self-confidence you just couldn’t fake. His entire persona screamed ‘look at me’ even if he didn’t blatantly tell you to do so. It was probably why he was good at the salesman thing, Naruto deduced as he sat behind the wheel. Hell, if Sasuke had come knocking at his door selling a contraption that was guaranteed to make him as strong as a Super Saiyan, he’d buy up a whole box with no questions asked.

“Man, I hate guys like you,” he finally grumbled as he pulled out of the parking lot with the care of a novice driver learning for the first time.

Sasuke eyed him in bemusement. It was strange to find himself riding shotgun, but quite nice as well. He couldn’t remember the last time he allowed someone else to take the wheel, and he could relax a little bit. 

“Why do you hate me now? Because of lunch?”

“No,” Naruto replied. He could feel Sasuke’s gaze on him and guessed the other man was inspecting his driving skills. He didn’t want to act nervous and ram into the truck before them, so he focused as best he could. Perhaps engaging in conversation would help ease the pressure. “I meant guys like you who always look so cool without even trying. Didn’t you notice all the women in there trying to get into your pants?”

Sasuke shrugged and opened the newspaper. “I don’t really care about shit like that, Naruto. Besides, you got a few looks yourself.”

“Oh yeah. Sure I did. I know those looks all too well. It’s the I-Hope-This-Guy-Doesn’t-Try-To-Jump-Me-When-I’m-Not-Looking expression. Urgh.”

“Give yourself some credit,” came the muffled reply as a page was turned. “You have some attractive features. Those scars definitely stand out.”

“Pfft.” A pause while digesting the fact that Sasuke had ‘noticed’ some _attractive_ features…except it had to be the darn scars he’d point out first. He buried his sigh of frustration and decided to change the subject. “You don’t mind if I play my iPod again, do you?”

“Knock yourself out.”

Ironically, the phrase could have been applied to him because Sasuke couldn’t remember when he eventually dozed off. For Naruto, however, it was a chance to finally ease the ache in his shoulders (God he had been so tense when Sasuke was awake!) and to get into a comfortable groove on the road. Besides the brief drive to the car wash earlier in the day, this was unofficially the second time he was driving a vehicle of this kind in God knows how long. His usual modes of transportation had either been his feet, an old bicycle or the delivery scooter-bike for his stint at a local ramen shop. Being in a car like this – one that didn’t make funny clunky noises and didn’t threaten to die on you at the last minute – was freakin’ awesome. 

They were back onto the lonesome highway, barricaded by endless rice fields, with fewer cars and fewer sights to keep them company. Not that Sasuke would know since the poor guy was fast asleep. 

“He even sleeps politely,” Naruto mused with a chuckle, for Sasuke was curled up against the door, the newspaper he had been reading almost covering him like a blanket. His long dark hair (at least the front of it) prevented Naruto from seeing most of his face. However, when Sasuke stirred a little, Naruto found himself looking at a kid that was probably still in his mid-to-late teens. Not that it was possible since Sasuke had said they were the same age; all the same it was a clear sign that the strains of his job made him look much older than he actually was when awake. 

“Sleep well, dear prince,” Naruto teased as his favorite song by Gackt came on. He didn’t have the heart to rouse Sasuke even though he had been told to drive for only a couple of hours before switching positions. Naruto didn’t mind going on a little longer; besides, he had the GPS to guide him. He had no idea where Noshiro was, and he sincerely hoped that whatever meeting Sasuke had there would be a quick one. The phone call made at the diner had honestly left him feeling a little depressed, and he had tried to reassure the other person that he would be in Yokohoma within the week…hopefully.

“Always excuses, Naruto,” had come the accusatory tone. “Why don’t you just not show up anyway. You never cared about her in the first place, why pretend you do now?”

“That’s not fair,” he whispered harshly, while trying to ignore the sharp flare of pain to race through his heart. “You know I couldn’t be there because of my situation, but I’m making every effort to get there on time. I’ll be there! I promise!”

“We’re not holding our breath. Good bye.”

It hurt. It really hurt to be spoken to like that, and though he felt he really didn’t deserve it, a small part of him was more than aware of why he was treated that way. As a teenager, he had been given the opportunity to choose a life of monotony and duty, but he had chosen to rebel – to run away in pursuit of his dreams and goals – of becoming a shallow rock singer and becoming a failure at it. What a mess all around.

“Urgh…” came the low groan as Sasuke stirred into wakefulness. He sat up, stretched and yawned, before blinking blearily at the dusky landscape. “Wha…what time is it?”

“Almost seven,” Naruto announced with a smile. “You slept for about four hours straight. You must have been more tired than you thought.”

A scowl of displeasure. “I told you to wake me up, didn’t I?”

“It’s no big deal. I can still manage.”

Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers through his already tousled hair. “…pull over somewhere. I’ve got to relieve myself.”

Naruto did as told; both lucky there was no other car passing at the time to catch them in the act. However, they got into a mini-argument over who could take control of the wheel – Naruto insisting he could drive for at least another hour, and Sasuke not wanting to hear of it. Mr. Salesman – not surprising – won this particular fight and Naruto was left pouting in the passenger’s seat as they began their journey again. 

By nine o’clock, Sasuke made the decision that they wouldn’t stop at any motel. He was still alert enough to drive through the night, and if became too tired, he’d switch with Naruto. 

“Besides,” he deduced as he calculated the distance on his GPS. “At this rate, we could be in Noshiro sometime tomorrow evening.”

“Sounds good to me,” Naruto replied wearily. Between arguing with Sasuke, pouting, and with nothing much to do; a bone-depth fatigue had finally settled in. The last thing he’d remember – before falling into welcome sleep – would be the fascinating play of colors, from the lights on the car’s dashboard, upon Sasuke’s strong profile. It was the way they made his eyes twinkle though he wasn’t particularly smiling…

_(so beautiful)_

__

 

 _Welcome to Noshiro_ – the sign declared as Naruto joined the traffic on the narrow bridge. 

They had made good time and as Sasuke predicted, they were finally at their destination an hour earlier than expected. Sasuke, for his part, had been on the phone or his laptop; giving Naruto a good idea of just how involved and tasking the salesman’s job was. As he sighed and ended yet another phone call, Naruto whistled beneath his breath in reluctant admiration.

“When the hell is your next vacation? Seems like you’ve got jobs lined up for the next year!”

Sasuke gave a wry smile as he powered down his laptop. “My sales reports were great for the last quarter and naturally with better sales, you get more customers and businesses wanting a piece of you. I don’t mind the work…keeps me occupied.”

“What about your family?” came the blurted question before he could control himself. Naruto winced inwardly at the long silence this elicited; stealing a worried glance at Sasuke to see if he had finally stepped over the line. 

However, Sasuke was busy scrolling through his phone; though there was a frown on his features. Finally, he shrugged his shoulders and stifled a yawn. “They’ll manage without me.” He looked up and out the window. “We’ll stop at a hotel for tonight; should be right close to the office.”

“Ah…okay.” Naruto captured his lower lip between his teeth and decided it was best to let sleeping dogs lie. It was clear that Sasuke was not about to talk about his personal life, so who was he to pry? Except his curiosity was now beginning to eat a hole right through him. Even as they finally pulled up to the hotel’s parking lot, Naruto felt he was literally going to burst with the need to know more. Funny how after so many hours on the road with this guy, he still didn’t know much about Sasuke. 

_(and neither does he know much about you either. All you guys have talked about is either trivial pop culture or eating, sleeping, you stuck behind your otaku magazines and he buried in work. What the hell were you expecting? A kumbaya moment? You two aren’t planning on becoming life-long buddies anyway, so why must you know anything more about him?)_

“If you’re done spacing out,” came the clipped voice that jarred Naruto from his thoughts. “Let’s go.”

Blushing at the sort-of-reprimand, he slung his cumbersome backpack over a shoulder and trailed after Sasuke, who was dragging his rolling luggage while talking on his cellphone at the same time. For a guy who had spent over twelve hours on the road, it really was impressive to see how together he looked. Except for a few wrinkles on his shirt, Sasuke could have just stepped out of a damn airplane en-route to his next corporate meeting. His posture was erect, his walk steady yet confident; something Naruto was unaware he was trying imitate as they stepped into the lobby of the hotel. There weren’t a lot of patrons loitering the place – well it was almost ten in the evening and the hotel wasn’t exactly one of those extra fancy ones either – which was good enough for Naruto. Compared to Sasuke, he was sure he still looked like a bum; after all he was wearing his trusty army jacket and his sneakers were not exactly conducive for this environment either. He wondered what the concierge (and other guests) were thinking when they looked at the two of them. 

“Two single rooms please,” Sasuke was saying as he turned on the charm for the lovely brunette behind the front desk. “Adjacent if you can manage it.”

“Ye…yes, sir,” came the flustered reply as she click-clacked trembling fingers across the keyboard. However, the shy smile became one of regret as she looked up with a slight shake of her head. “Unfortunately we do not have adjacent single rooms at this time. There’s a conference happening this weekend and many of the rooms have already been booked.”

“What do you have then?”

“We have a suite on the fifth floor and one single room on the second floor at this time.”

Sasuke winced and turned to Naruto. “Looks like -”

“I don’t mind taking the single,” Naruto blurted out before Sasuke could finish. “It’s cool. A room is a room to me.”

Sasuke beamed at the woman. “Could you excuse us for one moment?” And without missing a step, he dragged Naruto aside and away from the curious female to hiss beneath his breath. “I’m not about to pay for a fucking suite, Naruto. I am using company money even if it seems like I’ve been spending quite a bit. So we have no other choice but to share the single.”

“But isn’t the single going to be too small for two of us to -”

“You sleep on the floor.”

“The hell…!”

Sasuke raised a brow. “Are you about to argue with me again?”

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but realized that again he really was indebted to Sasuke and he might as well suck it up and do as he asked. “Fine,” he grumbled, while absently rubbing the area of his forearm where Sasuke’s firm grip had once been. “Whatever you want to do.”

Sasuke nodded and headed back to the desk. Ten minutes later, they were standing within a room that was barely large enough for one person to settle in, let alone two. The neatly-made narrow bed was pushed against the wall of pale eggshell; on the opposite was a small desk with a table lamp and a stiff wooden chair right next to a solitary window with a rather nice view of the city and the Mother Yonehsiro River beyond it.

“Fuck,” came the single expletive from Sasuke that summarized both men’s sentiments.

“There isn’t even any room for me to sleep on the floor,” Naruto whined beneath his breath. “You might step on me if you need to use the bathroom. And there’s no extra futon anyway…so -”

“Keep that up, and I’ll really kick you out,” Sasuke growled. “I had to sweet-talk that woman into letting me keep the room. It’s against their business policy to keep an extra boarder, so shut up and deal with it.” He stopped his rant long enough to run his fingers through his hair in frustration. “I’m going to take a shower.”

Naruto slumped glumly onto the chair; watching beneath hooded lashes as Sasuke efficiently unpacked his things. The suit he was going to wear for his meeting was hung in the narrow closet. He set his toiletries on the desk, thought about it, and decided it was better to have that in the bathroom. He set up his laptop and documents on the desk, hardly caring he was doing all this around the still silent Naruto. All this was accomplished in less than ten minutes, yet another hint of how Sasuke had gotten his stays in hotels all over the country down to a science. It would have been impressive, if Naruto wasn’t too busy being in his self-inflicted funk.

It wasn’t until Sasuke began to unbutton his shirt (he didn’t particularly seem shy about undressing before someone else), did the blond finally make himself move; digging quickly into his backpack to find a magazine to keep him occupied. It was a damn pity that the first thing he could grab had to be the girlie one, but it was too late to hide it again. He burned behind the pages as he raised it to his face; the rustling sound of discarded clothing (and muffled curse as Sasuke hit his leg against the bed) seeping into his ears. He flipped another page with fingers that trembled slightly. The silence was too stifling, and was it just him or was it suddenly a little too hot in here?

_Need to get out…get some air…_

He wished there was a television or something to distract him, but no, he was painfully forced to listen to their un-synchronized breathing. He dared to finally lower the magazine a little to see how far Sasuke was gone, and was glad to see that the other man was finally wearing the courtesy yukata, which had been laid out on the bed for guests. Unfortunately, this outfit did more to show off a pair of toned legs and the hint of a clean-shaven chest. He already knew from Sasuke’s physique that he was quite fit, but the simple item of clothing seemed to emphasize that for some reason. 

It would take Naruto another minute to realize he was actually staring into amused dark eyes; and features that were already flushed now literally threatened to melt the flesh off his face.

“Very educational reading,” Sasuke teased with a smirk and light shake of his head. “See about ordering dinner – if you’re hungry that is. I’ll be in there for a while.”

With the close of the bathroom door, Naruto felt he could breathe naturally again. He tossed the magazine to the desk and sunk trembling fingers into his hair. 

_Not good. This was not good at all. Why did this have to happen now?_

He had done well to hide his ‘feelings’ so far, but then again, hadn’t a part of him been worried that they would eventually break through especially in the presence of this man? Hadn’t his inability to control his urges been part of the reason he was ostracized by his family in the first place? His hope was that he’d be in Yokohama by now, and that the attraction he had felt for Sasuke from the get-go would become nothing more than a distant memory. Unfortunately, his decision to go along for the ride; to spend an extra day or two in this city – simply because he was afraid of being alone again – had triggered what he most feared. 

_I can’t risk it. I can’t be here with him…_

He had lost some friends over the years because of ‘his problem’, and though it was unlikely he and Sasuke would ever get that far in their relationship, Naruto wasn’t about to jeopardize it tonight. He respected the salesman too much to reveal this side of him, and so with a deep breath, he reached for the hotel notepad on the desk, picked up a pen and began to write.

 

__

 

“All right, Naruto,” Sasuke began as he stepped out of the bathroom; while rigorously rubbing his hair with the towel. God, he felt so much better and less irritable. “You can use it now.”

He was met with deafening silence; and assuming Naruto was still sulking over the sleeping arrangements, he lowered the towel – more than ready to let the other man have piece of his mind - only to find he was alone.

_What the…?_

It wasn’t as if he had a lot of places to search for the guy, and it wasn’t as if he could assume that Naruto was coming back because the atrocious backpack was gone as well. Sasuke clenched his hands into tight fists; a throbbing in his chest as he assumed the worst. Naruto had finally run off. The blond son-of-a-bitch had bolted with everything…

Except everything still seemed intact. Sasuke dug through his luggage quickly; the throbbing getting worse. Nothing was taken. 

_(he’s gone)_

He took a step back and tried to control the wave of vertigo to hit him. 

_(he’s gone. That ungrateful bast-!)_

Anger? Frustration? Disappointment? Who knew what gamut of emotions raced through him as he sank onto the bed to try to control his uncharacteristic reaction to this discovery? It wasn’t as if he had been expecting Naruto to be at his side until the end, but considering how easily he had trusted the blond, and how far they had come in the past two days, it felt like a betrayal of sorts. Why the hell did he leave? Just because of the sleeping arrangement? Sasuke had mulled over this while in the shower; deciding that if push came to shove, they could both sleep on the same bed. Sure it was narrow, but at least they could manage if neither of them slept like windmills. Was Naruto really that selfish enough to want things his own way? 

“Ungrateful son-of-a-bitch!” he cursed, while resisting the urge to punch something. He rose to his feet and changed into his sleeping wear; though he contemplated (briefly) changing into something else to go look Naruto. However, just as he was about to talk himself out of it, he finally noticed the hastily scribbled note which had been placed on his laptop. 

He snatched it up; idly noting how uneven Naruto’s handwriting was including a little smudge the black ink had left on the plain white sheet.

_Sasuke,_  
Sorry, I took the keys. I think I’ll sleep in the car after all.  
I’ll return them in the morning before you leave for your meeting.  
Thanks.  
Naruto. 

Sasuke read the note twice over before crushing it within his palm and tossing it into the small trash bin. Fine. If Naruto wanted to be bullheaded about this, that was his problem. He had an important meeting to focus on tomorrow and the last thing he wanted to deal with was some idiot who was too selfish for his own good. He had planned to order a light sandwich, but he no longer had any appetite. He settled instead on last-minute preparations; looking over his notes and reading the emails/documents sent to him. By midnight, he forced himself to go to bed but was unable to sleep as he found himself staring blankly at the ceiling for endless ticking minutes.

_(damn it)_

Naruto was probably curled up against the door in that cramped car…cold…while he was here snug and warm.

_(he brought this upon himself. He made the decision to stay outside, so why should I feel guilty?)_

He tossed and turned restlessly for the better part of the night, and by morning, he was so irritable and grouchy, he had to take out his frustration on someone. Who better than the cause of his distress finally sheepishly knocking on the door as he adjusted his tie in the small mirror. 

“Can I come in?” Naruto asked shyly as he poked his head into the room. “I…uh…brought back the keys…”

Sasuke ignored him; simply reaching for his comb to work out the slightly tangled tresses still damp from his quick shower. Naruto felt his features darken with humiliation. A quick glance at the desk showed that Sasuke must have seen his note, and though he would have loved to have given a more detailed explanation as to why he had made the decision to sleep in the car, it wasn’t worth it. He cleared his throat and placed the keys on the bed, before taking off his shoes and jacket. He might as well take a shower and then head on back to the road to see if he could hitch a ride to Yokohoma. With the vibes emanating from Sasuke at this minute, he doubted the salesman would want him as a companion any longer.

Way to screw things up, Naruto.

He peeled out of his tee-shirt, stealing a worried look at Sasuke who was now slipping his laptop and documents into a leather briefcase. With heart in throat, he stammered out quickly. “Look, I’m really sorry about what happened. I…it’s just that…I…didn’t want to be in your way…”

The briefcase was slammed loudly, causing Naruto to wince as he met dark eyes furious enough to make him squirm. “To be honest, Naruto,” Sasuke finally replied in a voice cold enough to freeze steam. “I don’t really give a fuck about your apology. I don’t give a damn where you choose to sleep from now on. My mistake was thinking you’d be humble enough to accept whatever conditions presented itself to you. I’m sure by the time I get back, you’ll be on your way to Yokohoma anyway. So…have a safe trip.”

“No…wait…I’m not -!”

But Sasuke was already striding past him without a glance back and the loud slam of the door had the blond clutching the tee-shirt tightly against his chest in dismay. So that was it then. Goodbye. See you…never again.

_(fuck!)_

He bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood and surveyed the empty room with a vision that blurred. It was stupid to want to cry over something like this, but considering all the emotional bullshit he had to put up with over the past week (including the damn phone call yesterday), his nerves were completely frayed. He stumbled into the shower and allowed the hot water to mask his misery. He nicked himself a little while shaving, but felt it was poetic justice for what he had done. As he changed into cleaner clothes – well as clean as they could be considering he hadn’t been to the Laundromat in a while – he contemplated whether or not to leave the extra money Sasuke had given him on the desk. However, he was sure the salesman would look at the gesture the wrong way, and think him completely ungrateful. He sighed and took one last look at the room; resisting the childish urge to caress one of Sasuke’s shirts as a final parting memory. 

_(how childish indeed)_

He shook his head, took a deep breath and let himself out of the room while shouldering his backpack. The road beckoned again, and he simply had no time for regrets.

__

Handshakes and smiles; pats on the back and exuberant praises. All of these seemed to transpire like scenes from a silent movie in Sasuke’s world. He responded and nodded in all the right places, found himself talking and listening with a half-heartedness that would have fired him under normal circumstances. He couldn’t believe he was still allowing Naruto’s antics to get in the way of concentration, but that was the reality of it. He was helplessly still upset about it, and his ‘farewell’ hadn’t exactly been the way he had planned on garnering the real reason why Naruto had felt uncomfortable being with him. 

He politely declined the invites to join the others for lunch at a fancy restaurant, choosing instead to eat alone at a small local inn. A glance at his watch told him it was just past one o’clock and if Naruto had taken his words to heart, he was most likely in another car or truck on his way to Yokohama. He swirled the noodles in his bowl, before blinking in disbelief at what he had actually ordered. 

_Miso ramen. One of his favorites._

It was a little nugget of information he had garnered during their many trivial/meaningless conversation on the road. He had come to learn that Naruto’s fetish for anything noodle-ish went far beyond normal human comprehension. The guy could rattle off a list of different ramen dishes including toppings and just what tasted best at what time of the year. He could still see the way Naruto’s eyes lit up when they finally stopped at a road-side inn yesterday and (lucky him!) shio ramen was on the menu. Sasuke had found himself fascinated by the way the blond ate. It was almost like watching a religious ritual, and though he wasn’t really a big fan of the dish, Naruto had forced him to try it all the same. Whatever it was, eating with Naruto was almost always an experience and now…

_(no taste)_

He could be eating a string of uncooked noodles for all the difference it made to him. 

He paid more than the food was worth and wandered around town for a while; aimlessly admiring the shops the seaside town had to offer. When he finally returned to the meeting, it was to simply listen to a brief summary of what had been discussed earlier in the day, with the promise that he’d be contacted sometime next week for a job opportunity with one of the major electronics manufacturers in the county. A big and very important upgrade all things considered. 

On the way to his car, however, he felt a sinking heaviness in his stomach. It was the knowledge that there wouldn’t be a noisy blond waiting in the car or at the hotel room for him. It was the realization that Naruto’s scent and presence had more than permeated into his being, and that he would miss the lively (mostly one-sided) conversation and overall company of the other man. 

“Oy, Sasuke!” came the loud greeting from one of the other employees. “We’re heading to a bar to get some drinks. Wanna join us?”

A ready “no” was about to escape his lips, but knowing there was no one waiting for him, and Yokohama really could wait another couple of hours, what was the harm? He shrugged and joined the trio – two men and a rather pretty petite woman – who was clearly giving him signals like crazy. He smiled as she blushed and introduced herself again. She would make the perfect distraction for the rest of the evening.

__

 

 _The road can be a lonely place,_ he thought absently as she writhed and moaned beneath him. _It is not unusual to crave the attention every once in a while._

_Oh Sasuke,_ she moaned as he thrust deeper…harder…faster…struggling to find his completion as her legs wrapped around his waist.

He was drunk. Well not exactly; maybe half-drunk. They had spent over an hour at the bar and by night’s end, her blatant invitation to spend the night with him was accepted without any second thoughts. For a brief moment, however, his dazed mind wondered if opening the hotel room door would reveal a certain blond waiting for him, but when he was greeted with an overwhelming darkness and emptiness, he knew for sure that Naruto was now nothing more than just another chapter of his life. 

He didn’t have to care about that bastard anyway.

_Ooooh God...!_

He didn’t want to know if he had arrived safely or if he was currently stuck in some car with a dangerous driver.

_I’m gonna come! I’m gonna come, Sasuke!_

He didn’t care if Naruto ended up getting in trouble with some psychopath or was stranded in the middle of nowhere hoping for a ride.

_Sasuke! Oooh my!_

It was his fault if something happened to him. He just didn’t give a fuck about Uzumaki Naruto.

_Urgh._

He shuddered as he came; closing his eyes as the sudden image of Naruto’s hurt expression filled his mind. With a low groan, he rolled off the woman, trying to catch his breath and absently pulling her closer to him as she snuggled against his chest in satiation. 

What was Naruto going to say besides his useless apology? Why didn’t he give him an opportunity to explain himself? There must have been a reason behind his decision to stay in the car. 

_Well, too late to worry about that now,_ he thought bitterly. _Forget about him, Uchiha Sasuke. He’s long gone and that was for the best._

“Call me?” she implored come morning as she zipped up her skirt and smiled coyly at him. “I left my number on your desk.”

He reciprocated the smile albeit wanly, accepting her farewell kiss while making an empty promise to do so when he had the time. Both probably knew nothing would come out of this one-night stand and that was fine with them. This was the life of a salesman. Come and go and leave them wanting more.

By noon, he was on the road again, where a light pelting rain had begun. He flipped through stations restlessly, and would have gone on changing when he caught the tail-end of a news report.

“…that the company – UchihaCorp – are responsible for the stocks plummeting at an all-time low. The president, Uchiha Fugaku, gave a press conference yesterday where he reassured worried workers that the situation at the plant will be resolved eventually.”

Sasuke’s fingers tightened around the steering wheel as the familiar sound of his father’s sonorous tone came over the air. He could almost feel the other man in the car with him; could see those usually impassive features tense with anger at his decision. 

_“If you leave this house do not expect me to accept you as my son when you’ve come to your damn senses!”_

_“Don’t worry, Father. I have no intention of doing so. Itachi is more than capable of running the company without my help. I’ll live without your interference. This is my goddamn life and I’ll live it however I want to!”_

_“Very well. Good bye, Sasuke, and do us a favor and try not to bring shame to this household.”_

_“I was going to change my name anyway. You’ll hardly even know I exist, Father.”_

He withdrew the business card from his pocket to eye the name he had adopted. It was rather foolish to have chosen his great-grandfather’s name as a surname, but Sasuke had looked up to him even though all he knew had been from family history books. Uchiha Madara had been the one to make the Uchiha name what it was today; feared and respected all over the damn country (or even the world for all he knew). And yet with that name came a terrible price; a burden to live up to such high expectations it was nearly crushing with its intensity. Itachi had done his best, and had managed much better than Sasuke ever could. Yes, he was smart and considered a genius in some circles, but at the end of the day – he almost always paled in comparison to his older brother. How the hell did anyone expect him to keep straining for that lofty pedestal that was just always out of reach? The Uchiha name was a goddamn weight on his shoulders, and he hated that more than anything. 

_(I want to be my own man…find my own way…I want -)_

“What the hell?!”

He nearly careened off the road and had to pull the car to a screeching halt. He blinked hard and looked behind him quickly, wondering if he was actually seeing things. The rain was heavier now, and the hitchhiker was now jogging toward the car. There was no mistaking that shock of blond hair even though it was hidden beneath that familiar black wool hat.

_It can’t…_

And that backpack.

_Purely a coincidence._

Then explain that damn army jacket, Sasuke!

_Fuck! It can’t be…!_

The tentative knock on the window and the subsequent appearance of that scarred face had his heart pounding so much harder and faster than he cared to admit. It would have been amusing to see the shocked expression now appearing on that scarred face, but Sasuke couldn’t muster up the energy to even snicker. As if gripped by an invisible force, he simply pushed the button to unlock the passenger door and clutched the steering wheel like a lifeline. His knuckles were literally white with the pressure.

_I don’t fucking believe this._

It seemed like an eternity before the familiar click of the door opening was heard. There was a quick waft of wind and rain into the car before the soaked figure sank into the seat quickly and slammed the door shut beside him. 

For a long tension-filled minute, neither man said a word or even looked at each other, until a muffled “Damn it” from Naruto caused a tiny quirk of Sasuke’s lips. 

_My sentiments exactly, Uzumaki Naruto._

“I am so fucking unlucky,” came the low mumble of disbelief.

The quirk became a small smile as Sasuke finally shook his head and started the engine again. 

“Just shut the fuck up and put your seatbelt on, you ungrateful bastard. You’ve got a lot of explaining to do.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to the kudos received for the story; although I am not allergic to receiving reviews/comments as well. So please feel free to leave a word or two on how the story’s going so far. It’s not worth posting if you hear nothing back from your readers. Thank you! :)

_That fateful night the car was stalled_  
 _Upon the railroad track_  
 _I pulled you out and you were safe_  
 _But you went running back_  
\- Mark Dinning

 

God must be laughing at him. That or someone up there had a really shitty sense of humor. 

Naruto hugged the backpack - almost protectively - against his chest and huddled even closer to the door perhaps wishing he could melt into it and find himself back out on the godforsaken road again. The past twenty plus hours had been nothing short of a nightmare, and it all just had to culminate with being back in the ‘Devil’s’ car again, didn’t it? 

_(fuckfuckfuck!)_

He stared morosely out the window, at least grateful he wasn’t still stuck out there. The chill - from his walk in the rain for almost an hour - was now settling into his bones, and it was all he could do to control the involuntary shiver and subsequent cough that seemed to be wretched from his lungs. He sniffled and cursed inwardly again. He knew he was going to come down with a cold eventually; his rash decision to leave the bus station at the last minute now coming back to bite him in the ass. All he had to do was wait for the one lone bus going to Yokohoma to arrive sometime this afternoon. However, that would have caused him to sit (and sleep) in that dirty bus station for over twelve-hours with nothing to do but contemplate over and over the mistake he had made with Sasuke. 

He decided to wander around town for a couple of hours, being careful to avoid the corporate district for fear he’d bump into the salesman. He had a solitary lunch in an establishment that claimed to sell the best ramen and was hardly surprised to find that he had no appetite. Every bite was laced with Sasuke’s stinging words of farewell, and by the time he was through, he had to run to the restroom to regurgitate everything. 

He spent another hour at the docks; watching fishing boats set off to sea or return from their hard day at work. Such scenes brought back memories of his childhood; of happier and simpler times when all he had to worry about was being sure he got home in time for dinner after spending an entire day with his best friends. Unfortunately, those memories were triggered ten times over when he later found himself staring at a series of posters advertising the arrival of a rising band at one of the local clubs. 

_You’ve got to be kidding me!_

He ripped off the poster from the wall, trembling fingers caressing the photograph of the band members; young men he had grown up with especially the drummer. Kiba was finally making it big. The band’s first single was already becoming a hit on the local airwaves, and after two performances on a television talent show, they were finally coming to this town to grace their throng of adoring fans with their presence. 

Mingled emotions of envy, pride, and bitterness made him queasy with nerves and anticipation. He hadn’t seen Kiba for a couple of years now, and before he could control himself, Naruto began asking for directions to said Club Lunacy. They weren’t due to perform until tomorrow night (which he was grateful for as it would reduce the pain of watching the guys on stage) but perhaps they would be rehearsing today or something. If nothing else he could at least say “hello” to his buddy and catch up a little.

 

Club Lunacy was your typical underground establishment buried beneath your everyday normal stores and pachinko salons. You could just about walk right past the flight of steps leading down to the club, if you weren’t observant enough to notice the lone handwritten sign (and a couple of posters) announcing its presence. Graffiti and grime-infested steps led to a dank and gloomy bar, where the décor consisted of deep blues and chrome-y blacks. It was practically empty except for the bored-looking young man sweeping and the towering bartender (his dad?) washing up some glasses.

“Nope,” the bartender replied when Naruto pried about the next gig. “These bands just show up at the last minute and inconvenience everyone.” He eyed the blond warily. “You’re not some damn groupie wanting to hang around with them backstage, are you?”

Naruto reassured the gruff man that he wasn’t and let himself out of Club Lunacy to fading sunlight and a sense of disillusionment. His footsteps became heavier as he trudged back to the bus station. However, one last lingering look at the poster; this time focused on the handsome bassist with the killer smile, trigged the memories of his conversation with Saito on that blistering hot summer day.  
__

“I don’t understand,” he implored the tall, lanky redhead. “You said I could audition.”

“I’m really sorry, Naruto,” Saito replied with what appeared to be sincere regret despite being unable to look at the blond directly. “It was…eh…I mean…the band decided-”

“You mean _you_ decided,” Naruto cut in tightly. “You’re the fucking leader. You have the final say-so.”

“It’s not a dictatorship, Naruto. I have to confer with the group before doing anything. That’s the way a real band works. I’m sorry, all right? I would have really liked to have you, but…”

He shrugged and raised his hands as if apologizing again before turning on his heels. 

“It’s because of what happened between us, isn’t it?” came the quiet question that froze Saito in his tracks. Naruto bit his lower lip; his heart shattering when the silence gave him all the answer he needed. “I told you it meant nothing, didn’t I? It’s not as if -”

“I thought we agreed we wouldn’t talk about that anymore, Naruto.”

“Then why have you been treating me differently since then? You hardly look at me an…and I seem to get the feeling that you think I’m disgusting or -”

“You just attacked me without warning, for fuck’s sake -”

“I didn’t attack you! It was just a freakin’ kiss, man! Everyone does it! And besides…you were getting into it too -”

“I’m not gay, all right?” Saito roared as he spun around again to pin angry eyes on the flushed blond. “I don’t know who gave you that idea or what gave you the right to go about touching me unnecessarily, but I don’t swing that way! I’m not about to have a band mate who can’t control his homo-urges. We’ve got to get chicks to like us more, not a bunch of sweaty-smelly dudes running backstage with the wrong idea. Look, I’m sorry, Naruto. There’s just no room for you in our band. I’m sure there’s some…uh… gay band out there that will hire you. You just have to keep looking. Good luck, man. I really mean it.”

__

Barely three days after that, Kiba had come running with the great news that Saito had hired him as the band’s drummer. If Saito had planned to really hurt him over one measly act of passion, then he had definitely plunged and twisted the dagger right where it would never heal. 

An act of passion or as Saito had so succinctly put it, his ‘homo-urges’? Hah. He would laugh for that had almost always gotten him in trouble; the daring to show the boys (or men) that he liked some form of affection. Even if it was something as innocent as a lingering peck on the cheek, watching their body language change was almost always difficult to swallow. It was funny, when he really thought about it. They accepted him when he was ‘straight’, and hugged and jostled him about with no fear for their sexuality being threatened, but as soon as he shyly confessed or dared to act upon his emotions – bam! They did a complete 180 on him. 

He didn’t know what was worse; being rejected for his sexual preferences or being abandoned by people he thought he knew. Watching them distance themselves from you; making up excuses so you wouldn’t be seen in the same places, not answering your phone calls, deliberately avoiding eye contact or ignoring you in public places was more painful than he would ever admit. 

So to fit in again, he was forced to mask his true identity; buying girlie magazines in the presence of other men to prove that he was like them; watching grotesque pornographic shows despite the churning of revulsion in his stomach, and having to suppress drooling openly over attractive men who sent his heart _pitter-pattering_ at first sight. 

He knew he had been courting trouble the moment he laid eyes on Sasuke, but he had done his best to convince himself he could handle it. Perhaps a small part had _wished_ Sasuke was just like him, but the photographs and overall attitude had proven otherwise. Sasuke had a life beyond the confines of this car; a normal heterosexual life that did not need the complication of dealing with a gay man as a traveling companion. 

“Well?” came the quiet yet firm question that broke through his miserable thoughts. “Are you going to tell me why you were walking along the road in this pouring rain?”

“Trying to pick up a ride,” Naruto replied tightly. “What else would I be doing?”

“I thought you would have used the bus yesterday -”

“The next bus for Yokohama was arriving later this evening. I couldn’t wait in there for that long.”

There was another long silence. “So you slept at the bus station last night?”

“…yeah? So? It was no big deal.”

Sasuke cursed beneath his breath; his jaw working. “Save your damn attitude for someone else, Naruto. You brought this upon yourself, you realize that, don’t you? If you didn’t want to sleep with me in the same room, you could have just said so and we’d have tried to make other arrangements.”

“I was sure I tried to tell you that, but you didn’t listen,” Naruto argued heatedly. “It’s always going to be your way or no way at all anyway. I’m just the hitchhiker who should shut the fuck up and do as he says, right?”

They glared at each other before turning away; Naruto with a huff and Sasuke with a thunderous scowl. 

“I offer you my kindness -”

“Let me out -”

“…and this is the way you repay me by acting like some spoiled selfish brat -”

“Let me out of this fucking car!” Naruto bellowed. He tried to open the door, but the loud click of it being locked had him turning to face Sasuke with mild panic. “What’s the big deal? Let me out! It’s clear you only let me in to bitch and complain, and I don’t want to deal with this shit right now. Let me go! I’ll walk all the way to Yokohama if I damn well pleaseurgh!”

Sasuke had suddenly swerved the car with enough force to have Naruto slamming against the door. He pulled off to the side of the road, turned off the engine, unbuckled his seatbelt and reached out to grab Naruto by the scruff of his jacket. Eyes – darker than night and burning with a fury words could not adequately explain – scorched Naruto as he found himself suddenly mere inches from that face he had shamelessly dreamt of last night. 

“What the hell is your problem?” Sasuke snapped impatiently. “Why don’t you just talk about your issues instead of acting like a damn female on her period!”

“It’s none of your business,” Naruto retorted; a hand reaching out to clasp Sasuke’s wrist in an effort to release the grip. “Let me go if you don’t want to get hurt.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. “You’re threatening me?”

“I’m only warning you. Let me out. You owe me nothing and vice versa. I don’t know why you’re so determined to know about me anyway. It’s not as if I’m your friend or anything.”

“Goddamnit, Naruto! You made it seem like we were going to stick together all the way to Yokohama and you suddenly leave me a cryptic note and expect me to act as if everything’s cool?”

“I was only going to sleep in the car!”

“That’s not the point! You obviously have a reason for not wanting to share a room with me, and the least you could do was tell me so next time I won’t have to wonder whether or not to get separate or single rooms!”

Naruto tightened his grip on Sasuke’s wrist, but the dark-haired man wasn’t budging. If anything Sasuke’s chokehold was getting worse, and he could feel his lungs beginning to protest for air. 

“Let…me…go…” he grunted. 

“Not until you explain yourself.”

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and tried to control his breathing. If he didn’t say something…

“Naruto!”

“All right! All right!” he finally wailed in resignation. “I find you attractive, all right?! There…happy now?”

As predicted, the chokehold finally loosened and he was able to breathe again – though he had to cough a little to clear his constricted airway. He kept his eyes closed and head lowered as he heard Sasuke fall back against his seat. Naruto could already feel the familiar churn of dismay forming in the pit of his stomach. He braced himself for the revulsion; for Sasuke to tell him to get out of the car (which he would gladly to do disrupt the pregnant silence between them). 

Finally, just when he thought he would go mad with the silence, Naruto lifted his lashes and dared to steal a glance at his companion. He wasn’t sure of what to expect, but it definitely wasn’t the pensive expression on the other’s face. Sasuke was looking ahead as if fascinated by the steady trail of Nature’s tears upon the windshield. 

“You find me attractive,” came the eventual words that were said carefully though with a tinge of amusement. “That’s the fucking reason you ran away?”

“What the hell did you expect me to write on the note?” Naruto wailed. “I’m sorry, Sasuke, but I can’t spend the night with you because I think you’re hot?”

“That would have been ten times better than your non-reason note,” Sasuke replied with a frown. He shook his head and put on his seatbelt. “I can’t believe you. What the hell are so afraid of?”

“You…you’re not upset?” Naruto asked incredulously as the car slowly made its way back onto the highway. 

“Is there a reason to be?” Sasuke queried just as incredulously. “I’m flattered that you think me attractive or hot or whatever, but goddamnit, Naruto, you’ve got to be more open with people about stuff like that.”

The snort of bitter laughter escaped his lips before he could control it. Naruto shook his head and looked out the window again. “Man, you really don’t have any idea what it’s like to be me, do you?”

“Like lying about being an otaku?”

“I _am_ an otaku, but I’m a gay otaku, so there you go.” He paused and looked at Sasuke again. “This is the part where you start warning me that you’re not homo or you don’t swing that way.”

“I don’t,” Sasuke admitted with a shrug; failing to notice the brief flash of disappointment to cross his companion’s face. “But then again, I do have an idea of what that feels like.”

“Huh?”

“Being treated differently because of the way you act,” Sasuke explained, while wondering if he was going to regret admitting this. “In high school, I was into…well…” He cleared his throat and tried to ignore the rise of color upon his cheeks. “I actually was a fan of Gackt, and did all I could to look like him.”

Naruto blinked at this gem of information. “Gackt? But you said -”

“I lied,” came the blunt statement. “You think I like admitting that to anyone? Look at me now. If I told anyone that at fifteen, sixteen, I was into makeup and jewelry and gothic clothing – that they’d take me seriously? And stop looking at me like that.”

“Sorry,” Naruto replied with a chuckle. “I was just trying to picture you looking that way. Don’t see it…well the hair maybe -”

“Bottom line,” Sasuke interrupted curtly. His cheeks wouldn’t stop burning. “I was one of those kids who kept to themselves and had all sorts of rumors started about me. I was in a gang. I was into drugs. I was a raging playboy. I was gay. I was bi. I was into bestiality. I was a male stripper during the weekends. You name it, they tacked whatever story they wanted onto me.”

“And how did you deal with it?”

“How else? Ignored them.”

“They must have bothered you though.”

Sasuke pursed his lips in thought. “Well…I won’t lie and say some of the stories didn’t piss me off, but for the most part I found it amusing. Good thing I could hold my own in a fight because I had to deal with a bunch of moronic boys who felt their sexuality was threatened whenever I walked into a room.” His lips quirked in a rueful smile at the memory. “They’d tease and mock me with the usual jibes of me being a boy who liked taking it in the ass, or how many dicks did I suck today or how about a rendezvous in the public restrooms after school to pleasure them. Shit like that.”

“Ouch.” Naruto worried his lower lip. He hadn’t been open in high school. He had chosen instead to be obnoxious with his supposed love for one of the prettiest girls in the school. Choosing to lay ‘low’ instead of dealing with the constant rejection. And here was Sasuke, who wasn’t even gay, having to deal with the insults and taunts directed at him on a daily basis. 

“I couldn’t do it,” he finally admitted quietly. “I don’t think I could deal with school day after day having to put up with that.”

“It’s all in your attitude, Naruto,” Sasuke said slowly. “You’ve got to own it, and make no apologies for what you are. I’m not saying I completely understand what the attraction is between members of the same sex, but I’m not going to sit here and judge others for the way they feel or who they choose to be with.” He shrugged his shoulders lightly. “So if you’re worried about me acting differently over this announcement, forget it. Besides, once we get to our next stop, you’re cleaning the car again and filling it up with gas.”

Naruto rolled his eyes and then sneezed before he could control it. “Fuck…damn cold.”

“Serves you right.”

For that, Sasuke received the middle finger in response causing him to smile at the silent insult. Naruto huddled closer to the door and closed his eyes. However, after a companionable few minutes, he began speaking again. 

“It’s not that easy you know…coming out that is.”

Sasuke kept silent; aware that the blond was about to share even more intimate details of his life. It would do him no good to start pestering him with questions. If Naruto wanted to spill out his guts, then he would be the listening ear he needed.

“You say to ‘own it’, and I guess that was what I was doing in the beginning,” Naruto continued in that same quiet tone; as if speaking more to himself than to the salesman. “I’ve always been an impulsive person…expressive…always willing to show how much I care for someone publicly.” He sighed and lifted his lashes to stare at nothing in particular. “The first time I realized how ‘different’ I was from the other kids was when I was twelve or so. There was this kid in my neighborhood…he was in high school at the time and the best baseball player ever – at least in my humble opinion. He used to hang out with me and my friends, never seeming to mind that we always bugged the crap out of him. He was the kindest, coolest, most awesome human being in the world – and one of the highlights of my day was getting asked to follow him to his home. Sure me and my other buddies used to hang out in his room sometimes, but I got the feeling he preferred me over the others.” He paused. “I know what you’re thinking, but that wasn’t the case. He didn’t go out of his way to groom me or try to molest me or whatever, but I knew he liked me more than the others and I felt the same way. When my buddies would steal girlie magazines and look them over in our secret hideout, all I could think about was how nice it had felt when Haru-chan touched my hair as I lay on his lap, or how strong his hands were when he’d lift me onto his shoulders or how beautiful his eyes looked whenever he smiled. I wanted to show him that I really cared, and the first time I dared to kiss him on the cheek, he only laughed and hugged me; saying how cute I was. I was happy he didn’t reject me, but at the same time, I knew my feelings hadn’t gotten across. He only saw me as one of the kids in his neighborhood, when I saw him as so much more. So what do I do? I foolishly listened to the advice of one of my friends; only I had lied saying that it was a girl I liked instead of a boy. I asked him what I could do to show my feelings for ‘her’, and I was advised to ‘go for it’. Which I did…with disastrous results.”

“What happened?”

Naruto sighed and sat up a little. “Well, I was in his house. He was studying because he had exams coming up to get into college, and what do I do? I climb onto his lap and plant a big wet one on his lips.”

Naruto wrapped his arms around the backpack; feeling a familiar sting of unshed tears burning in his eyes. “What did I know? I was just a kid. All I wanted to do was tell him that I cared about him, and I was made to believe that if you kissed the person, it was okay. I was so scared, but plunged ahead anyway. I did it a second time and that was when he…well…pushed me away so hard I bumped my head against the wall and blacked out for a minute. When I came to, it was to see him looking over me in concern and asking if I was all right. He hadn’t meant to hurt me, but I had taken him by surprise. Just what was I doing anyway? Why did I suddenly climb his lap and kiss him on the lips? “Because I like you,” I confessed. “I really, really like you, Haru-chan, and I want to be your boyfriend.” He laughed self-consciously. “Pretty dumb, eh? You can well imagine Haru’s reaction. It was shock…then this mixture of disgust and pity, and then the long painful explanation of why he couldn’t return my feelings. “And I don’t think you should come to my room anymore,” he had added when the lecture was done. “Maybe we shouldn’t see each other for a while.” And that was it. It would be the last time I got close to Haru. He stopped hanging around us, and he didn’t even say goodbye when he left for college. I figured his lecture would sink in and I would ‘change’ and start liking girls, but it didn’t help. I dated a few times and even lost my virginity to some older girl, but...it really did nothing for me. It was humiliating to find myself checking out some guys and wondering if I dared to tell them how I felt. It was always a fine line between friendship and pouring my heart out. I was foolish enough to try that a few more times over the years; assuming that they would reciprocate or understand, but for some reason, I only did more to push them away.”

“I find it a little hard to believe that there wasn’t at least one person who you didn’t get involved with for some time -”

“There was,” Naruto admitted, “but that didn’t last long. He had to leave the country, and even at that we had to keep our relationship hidden from others. It sucks not being able to show your feelings for another in public, and in time you eventually develop a sort of hatred for heterosexual couples. How come they get to walk around holding hands and making out in public and yet when I dare do the same with the person I love, I get ostracized? It’s really not fair when you think about it.”

It wasn’t, Sasuke thought with an inner sigh. But that was the unfortunate reality of society today. It was okay for entertainers (see all the visual-kei bands for example) to act effeminate and tease others about their sexuality for it was seen as nothing more than…well… _entertainment_. However, for the common folk like Naruto, who were forced to live in the shadows over who they chose to love, Sasuke couldn’t imagine the daily stress they had to go through.

“Well if it makes you feel any better,” Sasuke said aloud, with a wry smile. “Heterosexual relationships aren’t as cracked up as it’s made to be. The number of break-ups and divorces you hear about everyday should be enough to make your head spin.”

Naruto chuckled weakly. “Yeah…maybe we should ban marriages altogether. But then again…you might not fall into that category.”

“What do you mean?”

“The woman…in the photographs…the pink-haired one.”

Naruto, who had finally dared to ask (well it wasn’t as if he had planned it), held his breath and slyly studied Sasuke’s reaction. He wasn’t disappointed, for there was a barely blink-and-you-just-might-miss-it tightening of his jaw and sharp inhalation of breath.

“Were you snooping into my things?” he finally asked quietly.

“Not on purpose,” Naruto said quickly. “It was when I was cleaning your car and one of the portfolios fell and all the pictures tumbled out. I just noticed them that’s all, but it’s okay anyway. You don’t have to answer -”

“Yes, she was my girlfriend,” came the curt response. “Actually, we were supposed to get married.”

“Ah.”

_Supposed to? **Was** my girlfriend? In other words…_

“You two aren’t together anymore?”

Sasuke smirked. “No shit, Sherlock.”

There was a long pensive silence in which Naruto’s curiosity was palpable. Sasuke would have loved to torture his companion a little longer, but he sighed and finally gave in. 

“Her name was Haruno Sakura -”

“Haruno?” Naruto sat up, eyes as wide as saucers and jaw somewhere on the floor. “You don’t mean that…”

Sasuke nodded. “Yes, that famous Haruno family.”

Naruto whistled in appreciation. The Harunos were literally an institution in Japan just like the Uchihas. In fact, it was safe to say that both families could freakin’ buy out the entire country if they wanted. They were so filthy rich, they only hobnobbed with Kings and Emperors and everything else in-between. Not many knew of the children’s personal lives since they were so shielded from society, but to think that the daughter of such a great family would be seen with someone like Sasuke. That was damn impressive. So why the hell did they break up? Did she realize that he was not as rich as she had thought? Or did the family not approve or…?

“It was an arranged marriage,” Sasuke answered the unspoken question. “Between our families.”

“Eh?” Naruto frowned and rubbed his temple. “Between your families? What are you talking about? Your last name is Madara, right? Why would the Harunos want anything to do with you…?”

“My real last name is Uchiha,” came the firm but quiet statement that successfully stomped Naruto into silence. Sasuke glanced at the blond and fought the urge to roll his eyes at the awe etched across that visage. Great. He knew he should have kept his fat mouth shut. Now Naruto would look at him in a different light. As everyone always did once he mentioned who he really was or if he was recognized.

“I don’t believe it,” Naruto finally blurted out. “You…I thought -”

“There was only one of us? Sure. That was my brother. Itachi. I’m sure you must have seen his photograph amongst the bunch in the portfolio, correct?”

“Yeah, I did…but…I’m confused. I mean, the media makes it seem like he’s the only son your Dad has and -”

“That’s because my father cut me out of the family fortune when I decided to become a salesman,” Sasuke explained with a wry smile. “I had become a stain on the family name, so I had to sever my bonds with them. I was no longer needed, and I didn’t need them either.”

And yet Naruto would have been a fool not to notice the edge in that tone even as he uttered the words as flippantly as possible. Despite the family feud, it was clear that Sasuke wasn’t completely unaffected by the disownment. I mean, it must hurt knowing that your family – especially your own father – didn’t give a damn about you anymore.

“I don’t get it,” Naruto finally muttered. “I mean, I would think he’d be happy you wanted to do something on your own.”

“You don’t understand what the Uchiha family’s like,” Sasuke replied tightly. “We are…a prideful bunch and the patriarchs don’t exactly take too kindly to members who try to carve their own paths from their pre-ordained destinies. God forbid you decide to be an individual.”

“So that’s why you left home and cut off your relationship with Sakura?”

“No, I broke off my relationship with Sakura because she was having an affair with my brother…”

Naruto choked on his saliva and had to pound his chest, but apparently Sasuke wasn’t finished with his bombshells.

“…which I discovered when I paid a visit to his holiday home and found both of them having sex in the living room. So I did the right thing and called up her family to let them know that the engagement was off. Two weeks later, I told my family that I was going to become a salesman. I wanted out of that godforsaken household.”

Damn. Naruto worried his lower lip again; not quite sure of where to begin or what he could possibly say. Just the pain alone of knowing that his brother had betrayed his trust in such a way would have been enough to cause him a permanent heartache. And what about Sakura? How could she cheat on the man she was betrothed to? The photographs had made it seem like they were nuts over each other and to think that she might have been two-timing Sasuke? Urgh. 

“So…are they married now or what?” Naruto finally asked carefully. 

“No,” came the quiet reply. “They are dead.”

“What?!”

“Last year. In a plane crash. They were both traveling in Itachi’s private jet for a vacation in the Caribbean when it suffered a malfunction and plunged into the ocean.” He paused and eyed the blond. “You really don’t keep up with the news, do you? The funerals were a big deal.”

Naruto had the grace to blush. “Hey…I was occupied with my problems, all right? So sue me.”

“I’m sorry,” he finally muttered after several moments of silence. “I had no idea, really. I didn’t…I mean…”

Sasuke sighed heavily. “There’s nothing to apologize for. What’s done is done, and we only have to move on.”

“Did you go to the funeral?”

“No.”

Naruto gawked at the other man in disbelief. “You didn’t?! Why?!”

“Didn’t I tell you I was no longer welcome to the family?”

“Yes, but that’s your… _brother_! I mean even if it meant going in disguise or something -”

“Why would I attend the funeral of the one person who betrayed me?” came the cold question that sent a chill down Naruto’s spine. “What he did to me was unforgiveable, Naruto, and if I had been there, I would have probably danced all over his fucking coffin.”

“But -”

“But what?”

“Your mother…she must have at least wanted you there.”

“Yeah, so much so she really put up a fight for me after my Dad kicked me out. She’s never really given a damn either, Naruto, and besides, why are we even talking about this? Consider this particular conversation over.”

To emphasize this, he turned up the volume of the radio; allowing the sounds of some obscure folk band to saturate the tension-filled car with its brand of noise. Naruto slumped back into his seat and focused his gaze out the window. So yes, he had managed to get out more information from Sasuke than he could have possibly imagined, but what was the end result? He had opened a wound that Sasuke might have been trying to heal with a weak Band-Aid all this time, and with an ache in his heart, he wondered if he could do anything to stop the bleeding.

__

 

_I shouldn’t have said anything,_ was the mantra spinning in Sasuke’s mind as the hours (and road) stretched on endlessly. And yet despite his trepidations and worries, he had to admit that it did feel good to finally talk about something he had bottled up inside for so long. Naruto had managed to scratch only the surface of the dysfunction that was his family, and it had managed to dig up memories he had done his best to suppress for so long. He could still remember the way he had heard the news about the plane crash, and how mingled emotions of shock, horror, sadness (and vindication) had coursed through him. 

_They both deserved it, a part of him had cried. It’s what they get for lying and cheating behind my back. It’s Karma, that’s all. It always comes back to bite us in the ass when we least expect._

And yet…hadn’t he cried like a damn baby several nights later? Hadn’t he found himself bursting into tears while reading sales reports and feeling as if his heart was being ripped into shreds at the notion that he was no longer going to see a man he loved and admired with an intensity that no one else could possibly understand? And what about Sakura? He had loved her well enough even though the marriage had been arranged. In the beginning, she hadn’t seemed too keen on the idea either, and their relationship had started off stilted and polite. However, as the months had gone by, he had come to appreciate just how resourceful, fun, and strong she was. She had plans to become a neurosurgeon – just a couple of years away from completing medical school and beginning her internship. She definitely had a bright future, and even if it wasn’t with him, even if it turned out that she really did love Itachi more than him…

**Achoo!**

The loud sneeze and congested sniffle had Sasuke turning toward Naruto with concern. That didn’t sound good, and considering Naruto hadn’t spoken since the abrupt end to their conversation, Sasuke wondered if his foolish decision to walk in the rain was finally showing its effects. Naruto was curled up against the door, features contorted into one of restlessness despite his state of repose. He shivered and sneezed again; the gross sound of collecting phlegm a signal to Sasuke that the other man needed some medicine and a bed to rest for the night. He had planned on driving until morning, but at this rate –

“Damn you, Naruto. I swear if I catch your flu germs before I get to Yokohama, I’m going to kick your ass. Sick or not.”

All the same, he queried his GPS for the nearest town and was rewarded with a place about ten miles from their current location. 

Not surprising, it seemed to be more of a village hidden beneath (and amongst) the mountains. The buildings were a throwback to an era long gone, and instead of modern high-rise hotels or motels, there were modest traditional _ryokan_ with promises of warm futons and soothing warm springs to ease the aches and pains from weary travels. 

It took some careful maneuvering of the Honda (try driving around winding uneven rocky roads in a drizzle), but eventually he pulled up to the Hamidaya Inn with its rather breathtaking perch on the mountainside complete with a waterfall as a backdrop. 

“Naruto?” Sasuke called out. When he received no response, he reached out to shake the blond’s shoulder and was rewarded with a heat that had him withdrawing with an inner grimace. Good grief! The guy was burning up. He tested again with a hand against the slightly sweaty forehead, and it confirmed his worst fears. Naruto had a fever. The sooner he got him indoors, the better.

It was with an effort, but he somehow managed to drag Naruto to his feet; having to wrap an arm around the guy to prevent him from falling flat on his face. 

“Come on,” he grunted as Naruto sagged against him and muttered something unintelligible beneath his breath. Even his breath seemed hot against Sasuke’s neck. He led them as fast as he could toward the building, where the owner must have been expecting them because the sliding door was thrown open almost immediately. 

“Is he all right?” the homely woman, dressed in a rather nice-looking kimono, asked in concern as Sasuke stepped into the warm confines of the lobby and briefly admired the rustic setting complete with traditional lanterns to light up the rooms. 

“He’s got a fever,” Sasuke explained with an apologetic smile. “Can we get a room for two…well two futons?”

“No problem,” she said quickly. She snapped her fingers and two young women appeared from nowhere to unburden Naruto from Sasuke. “Don’t worry. My daughters will show him to your room and take good care of him. I’m sure you’ll want to get your belongings. Would you like any help? My son will be of some assistance.”

“It’s all right,” Sasuke replied as he watched the women lead Naruto down the corridor. “I don’t have much to bring in. Thanks for the offer anyway.”

__

When he returned to the inn with his luggage and Naruto’s backpack, the landlady was waiting for him. As she led him to the room, she explained that the inn was family-owned, and though her husband had passed away several years ago, she was able to run it efficiently with her grown daughters and son by her side. Sasuke listened absently, more concerned about what was happening to Naruto than hearing some family history.

He needn’t have worried for the women had done their best to get Naruto as comfortable as possible. For starters, the room was quite spacious; the sepia-tones of the décor adding more warmth to the golden glows from the lanterns situated at the corners. Two cozy futons had been laid out, and Naruto was tucked snugly beneath one, now clad in a pale blue yukata. He was still fast asleep, his features flushed, though the women had been thoughtful enough to place a cold towel on his forehead. One of them did the honors of changing it ever so often, while the other appeared to be stirring something that smelled minty in a small wooden bowl.

“It’s nothing more than traditional herbal medicine,” the landlady explained as the older of the daughters – the one stirring – pushed aside Naruto’s yukata to smear the white paste (the smell was now much stronger) upon the hairless chest. 

“The paste will seep into his flesh and as he inhales it and it will clear up his blocked sinuses,” the landlady continued; dark eyes watching her daughters’ ministrations attentively. “By morning, he should be breathing much better and his health should be restored…well after a final soak in our sacred hot springs.”

“Sacred?” Sasuke asked with a raised brow. 

“Yes. There was a reason my husband’s ancestors chose this location to build this inn. Long ago, it was believed that the springs contained magical healing abilities, and over the years we’ve had guests who have sworn that their ailments and afflictions were cured after a soak. I’d recommend you and your friend try it once he’s awake. You will not regret it.”

Thanking them for their kindness -including their thoughtfulness in leaving a hot pot of green tea and some traditional _ohigashi_ in lovely flower-shapes and pastel colors – Sasuke couldn’t help giving a sigh of relief when they finally left the room. He helped himself to one of the sweets and began unpacking his things quickly; noticing there was a small closet where he could keep their personal items and away from prying eyes. 

The first order of business, however, was calling his contacts in Yokohama to tell them he might be arriving a little late for their scheduled date. They had understood his need to be in Noshiro, and he couldn’t help wondering if they’d forgive yet another delay. He might be one of the best salesmen out there, but he was just ‘one’ of many others who would lunge at the opportunity waiting in that particular market. His hope was that Naruto would be well enough by tomorrow afternoon so they could get back on the road. If he was lucky (and drove fast enough), they could be at their final destination Friday morning at the latest. 

A low moan – as he began peeling out of his damp clothes – had him swiveling his head toward Naruto. The towel draped across his forehead had slipped to the floor, thanks to the blond’s restless tossing. Sasuke padded across the room to change it, wincing as the heat from the cloth showed just how bad Naruto’s fever had become. The white paste thing on Naruto’s chest looked like someone had playfully rubbed toothpaste all over his flesh. Unfortunately, the smell was so pungent it was all he could do not to cover his nose and mouth in protection. He held his breath and changed the towel quickly before making his escape; sighing deeply as he realized his night was probably going to be spent babysitting the blond.

_Fan-fucking-tastic,_ he lamented to himself while changing into the extra yukata. _You owe me big time for this, Uzumaki Naruto._

__

The phone conversation with Aburame-san had been an interesting one to say the least. It was clear the chairman was not too happy to hear that their rendezvous would be delayed, but he was willing to give Sasuke the benefit of the doubt. However, there was one very worrisome catch. If he didn’t see the salesman by Friday evening at his office, the deal was officially off. That was the loss of a possible six-figure contract all riding upon a certain hitchhiker getting his ass out of bed as soon as he could manage it.

His stress level now at simmering point, Sasuke slid open the screen doors leading to the outside to let in some fresh air. Considering it was only about eight in the evening, darkness tended to fall fast during this time of the year, and the damn drizzle hadn’t let up either. All the same, it was a cool reprieve to his heated flesh, and dragging the tray and snacks to the small veranda – with its (currently dreary) view of ominous looking forests and mountains below and around him, he made himself as comfortable as possible. The gentle roar of the waterfall accompanied the chorus of unseen night creatures; a setting that might be considered romantic for those who were more inclined to think that way. He tried to read a novel he had purchased in Kyoto a few weeks ago; every now and then glancing at his ward to make sure he was all right.

Unfortunately, ten pages in and the lines began to jump, dance and run into one another across the pages. He struggled to enjoy the ‘riveting’ tale of the dragon warrior on his quest, but the combination of weariness from driving, the ‘excitement’ of looking after Naruto, the tea and sweets, including the lull of the rain finally had him giving up the fight to stay awake. He hardly felt the book drop from boneless fingers, his head lolling until it hung in somnolent defeat. In mere minutes, his breathing evened and mingled with the pattering of raindrops on the roof. 

He was not surprised to find himself suddenly wandering the massive and impeccable gardens of just one of the Uchihas’ countryside residences. He was in his school uniform, clad in the stifling pants and blazer of the exclusive private school his parents had tossed him into last year. He was only thirteen; not yet the rebellious teenager he’d become. Life was good – well as good as it could be. It was a picturesque summer day and their European-style home seemed to shimmer in the distance. A happy bark heralded the appearance of his beautiful Golden Retriever – a gift from his grandfather all those years ago. He heard himself giggling and laughing as Rosaline leapt on him in greeting. They fell to the cushiony grass, rolling around like two children. He knew he would be scolded later for dirtying his clothes, but for now…nothing mattered but this very moment with his best friend. He was happiest in times like these. Happiest when he didn’t have to worry about skipping out piano, fencing, and kendo lessons, getting a B in any subject, not making the student council, chewing too loudly, forgetting his manners, not dressed properly, or most importantly – not being as ‘perfect’ as his older brother. Out here – away from the stifling rules of tradition – he could just simply be a ‘boy’. 

Rosaline barked again and dashed off, fully expecting her master to follow. He did not disappoint. Laughing, he rose to his feet and jogged after her; his youthful voice mingling with the warm breeze as he called out her name. When she began to run into the wall of trees just beyond their garden, Sasuke froze in mid-stride; a familiar dread beginning to creep up from the tips of his toes until it became a cold clench of fear within the pit of his stomach. He tried to call out her name; to warn her that it wasn’t safe to go into that place, but he was powerless and his voice seemed smaller and non-consequential. 

_Come to us, Sasuke,_ the trees seemed to whisper as they bowed and swayed to the sudden gust of wind to nearly knock him off his feet. _Come inside and see what we have in store for you._

_(leave me alone…please leave me alone)_   


Within their frightening cocoon, he could hear Rosaline’s happy bark; though now fading until it got lost within the rustling leaves and threatening shadows. 

_Come to us, Sasuke. They’re both waiting for you. They’ve been waiting for you for a long time. They’ll be quite glad to see you, Sasuke, after all…you wished for both of them to die, didn’t you?_

_(no…no, I didn’t. I didn’t)_

Bright summery clouds gave way to the murky grays and blacks of an incoming storm. He could hear the silent screams within his throbbing head, and though he covered his ears to stop them from deafening him, he could not prevent the burrowing holes bored into his skull. He fell to his knees and willed the scream to escape, but it remained stubbornly lodged in his throat; mocking…teasing…taunting him only to release salty, painful tears that ran down his cheeks and into his mouth. He felt he was choking; that some unseen force was sucking the life out of him, and all he could do was curl into a ball and wail his suffering to anyone who cared to listen. However, he knew it was all going to be fruitless because no one would come…no one would find him out here…he was all alone and it was all his fault. Because he wished it. Because he wanted it. Because he was really that horrible a person inside and it was all his damn fault.

_Yes, it is, Sasuke,_ the trees tormented relentlessly. _Your heart is much darker than you let on. You sent them to us, didn’t you?_

_(no…I didn’t mean it…I didn’t meant itIdidn’tmeanitIdidn’tmeanitIdidn’t-)_

His raw scream of terror magnified when he felt the slimy black tendrils clutch his arms. They began to tug him with greedy shrill cries of hunger that permeated into his very being. 

_(someone…help me! Please someone…somebody…anybody…help me!)_

Sasuke?

_(help me! They want to kill me!)_

Sasuke?!

That voice. It sounded so familiar and yet he couldn’t seem to figure out who it belonged to. The forest, however, seemed to recognize it for another shrill cry – this time of fear - escaped them; the greedy tendrils shuddering as the voice seeped through to call his name again.

Sasuke! 

_(…who…are you?)_

It’s okay, Sasuke. You’re just having a nightmare.

Something pungent (minty) yet warm and strong (and caring) enveloped him. He tried to withdraw, but could only watch in stunned disbelief as the forest seemed to shrink (cower) at the presence of this growing warmth. This warmth was strong enough to break through the gray clouds; forcing blades of sunlight to burst through them and to coat the earth with its beauty again. In the distance, Rosaline’s bark could be heard and all appeared to be right again, but damn if that piquant smell wasn’t about to make him sick to his stomach…

Sasuke? Are you all right?

He lifted his lashes slowly; they felt like they weighed a ton. For a second, he tried to make sense of what was happening for something like slimy paste and the sound of a beating heart against his cheek and ears – just did not compute. 

_(what the fuck?)_

“You were crying and called out in your sleep,” the gentle voice was saying above his head. “I didn’t know what else to do but to hug you…”

_(hu…hug? Oh my God!)_

He snapped out of his daze and pulled back so quickly, he nearly sent his ‘savior’ to the floor in his haste. He reached up to wipe his cheeks; his fingers coming away with the white paste which had been rubbed on Naruto’s chest. 

“Gross,” he grumbled and wiped it upon the napkin which had been placed in the tea tray. He noticed that the snack tray was empty, and looking up with a raised brow, he was just in time to catch the hurt expression on Naruto’s visage. Sasuke felt his heart sink; recalling Naruto’s story about being rejected at such intimate contact before. He opened his mouth to explain that he hadn’t meant to be that rude – it was just embarrassing to be caught crying like a baby in his sleep – but Naruto was already masking it with a smile and shaky laugh.

“Sorry about that,” the blond was saying as he scratched the back of his head. “Guess old habits die hard and all that. I apologize for touching you, but it was the only thing I could think of. I kept shaking you awake and you wouldn’t budge. You just kept…moaning and crying, and I panicked. I then remembered that when I was little, my mom would hug and rock me back to sleep and figured that would…eh…help.”

His cheeks burned as he met the dark eyes still watching him carefully. He fidgeted with the hem of his yukata and lowered his gaze; trying to squash the gnawing ache within his heart and stomach at Sasuke’s rejection. It wasn’t as if he was trying to come on to the guy, and besides hadn’t Sasuke said he wasn’t bothered with his sexual orientation? So why had he been given that same look of revulsion like so many others? Why was Sasuke suddenly acting like – ?

“The reason I pushed you away was because you had that disgusting thing on your chest. I couldn’t breathe.”

_Huh?_

Naruto looked down; noticed the smear (which had now gone onto the cloth actually) and raised his head to meet Sasuke’s gaze again; somewhat relieved he wasn’t loathed for an entirely different reason after all. 

He had seen the white paste earlier confused as hell as to what it meant and why it was there. He assumed Sasuke had played a prank and it was nothing but toothpaste, but one taste of the gel-like substance had him almost throwing up in disgust. The urge to use the bathroom had stirred him awake, but a ravenous hunger had followed soon after. His stomach growling, he rose unsteadily to his feet to find a bathroom (not even sure where the hell they were), when he noticed the tray of snacks just waiting to be devoured. Figuring the bathroom could wait for a few more minutes, he helped himself to the snacks and took the time to survey his surroundings including the sleeping man before him. 

_(Uchiha Sasuke)_

If anyone had told him he’d be spending a couple of days on the road with possibly the most richest (well not anymore, if you believed the story he told about his family’s issues) guy in the country, Naruto would have laughed his ass off.

It would take wild horses pulling his teeth, to get him to confess that he had spent those precious few minutes memorizing every feature of Sasuke; knowing full well that their time together was eventually going to come to an end soon. He studied the way his black hair seemed to fall and stand on end in just the right places (ah, how he longed to run his fingers through them just to see what it felt like), to just how pale his skin really was – at least compared to Naruto’s – and how his chest would rise and fall with every breath he took. 

Naruto allowed himself to fantasize about caressing that skin or pulling that body close to him (not knowing how soon that fantasy would come true), of threading his fingers through Sasuke’s leaner ones and imagining how they would feel upon his flesh in the throes of passion. He blushed at the sinful images that conjured up; worse when Sasuke muttered something forcing Naruto’s attention to those lips that just begged to be kissed or sucked and nibbled on tenderly. Either way, Naruto knew he wasn’t helping his cause; considering how long it had been since he was with anyone intimately. It wasn’t as if he could just walk down any street and request a male prostitute to keep him company for the night, so it was back to pleasuring himself to completion when he could find the time to be alone. 

He sighed and polished off the last of the dessert; mind now focused on trying to find the bathroom. He was just about to rise to his feet when the first choked sob had him sitting back down with concern. He assumed it was just his imagination, but when Sasuke’s legs twitched restlessly and then his fingers began to clench and unclench, Naruto realized the guy was either having a nightmare or experiencing night seizures. He tried to reach out to shake Sasuke awake, but the other man suddenly gave an anguished cry that just about ripped Naruto’s heart in two. There was something so unearthly desolate about that sound, it was enough to make him want to cry for the child still trapped within.

>Maybe he’s just having a nightmare about his brother, Naruto thought morosely. _Talking about him today must have triggered those memories I’ll bet. Maybe I shouldn’t have asked anything about -_

“Why were you up?” Sasuke asked as he leaned forward; ignoring the flood of color to fill Naruto’s face as a warm hand was placed against his forehead. “At least the fever’s down. Thank God.”

“I needed to pee,” came the blunt response. “I don’t know where we are -”

“A _ryokan_ in the mountains,” Sasuke explained as he pulled back again and eyed the empty tray. He would have loved to have one more of the sweets. “And your appetite’s not waned either. What time is it?”

“Uumm…” Naruto looked around at the room before noticing the small clock upon the low table in the corner. He crawled toward it. “Almost four in the morning. Is that a waterfall I hear? I’ve been wondering what that sound is -”

“Yes it is,” Sasuke interrupted with a rub of his eyes. “Look…we need to take a bath – get that disgusting paste off you - and then use the hot springs. The landlady swears it’s bound to get rid of the rest of your fever. The sooner we get you healed the better.”

“This early?”

“As good a time as any. Besides, it allows us to bathe in peace and avoid the other guests – if there are any.” He hadn’t noticed anyone besides the landlady and her family. “Get your things.”

“O-okay.”

They grabbed their toiletries, making small but hushed talk of the décor as they left the room and walked down the quiet corridor. Both were more than aware of the fact that they were avoiding the issue of Sasuke’s nightmare, but Naruto didn’t want to pry and be shot down again, and Sasuke wasn’t quite ready to begin spilling his innermost thoughts and fears to Naruto just yet…if ever (he surmised with a dull pang in chest).

“…are we lost?” Naruto finally asked when it appeared they had walked around in a circle and were right back to where they started. “What the hell, Sasuke?”

“Shut up,” came the embarrassed hiss. “There isn’t exactly a map around here to -”

“May I help you, sirs?” came the sudden quiet greeting that had both men nearly jumping out of their skins. They spun around to notice the smiling pale-skinned man (who was about their age) with close-cropped black hair dressed in a white and black yukata. He bowed and looked up again, still smiling though his gaze seemed a little more focused on Naruto this time around. It was a look that spoke volumes, though it appeared that the blond either didn’t notice or was still too spooked out by the ghostly appearance.

“We need to find the bathrooms,” Sasuke said; his voice strained for reasons beyond him. There was something about the way this guy was acting that bugged the hell out of him. 

“Ah yes, please follow me,” the man invited as he walked between them and began to lead the way. “My name is Sai by the way. You must have met my mother and sisters earlier.” He looked over his shoulder; this time catching Sasuke’s watchful expression. “I know I look nothing like them, but that’s because I was adopted.”

“You go about telling everyone that?” Sasuke asked with a frown. 

“Only because I like to get that out of the way first. I’ve come to notice that over the years, it’s the first question people ask whenever I’m introduced as the landlady’s son.”

His voice was too soft; his mannerisms ambiguous and open to whatever interpretation. He tried to make small talk, mostly training his questions at Naruto – who was uncharacteristically less chatty than usual. 

“There are some courtesy towels and toiletries available for you,” Sai said once they finally saw the sign leading to the Men’s. “If you need anything please call me. I’m available at any time.”

Sasuke felt the hairs at the back of his neck rising at the obvious inflection in that word, and again, Sai’s gaze was fixated on the flushed blond. He watched as Sai placed a towel upon Naruto’s hand; his fingers remaining a little too long on the other man’s flesh before withdrawing. This time, Naruto, who must have finally gotten the hint, met Sai’s gaze and for one very heated moment Sasuke was sure he no longer existed in their little world. 

He gritted his teeth and cleared his throat loudly. “Let’s go, Naruto,” he snapped impatiently. “And thanks for your help, Sai. That will be all.”

He maneuvered his way between them and gently nudged the blond into the bathrooms; making sure he threw a look over his shoulder at Sai to send him a clear message. Recalling Naruto’s story - and knowing he had already been hurt one too many times in the past with unsuccessful relationships - he’d be damned if some random guy in the mountains was going to take advantage of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooohoo! A big, big thanks to all ye lovely folks who take the time to leave a review. I really do appreciate it! I think the story’s going to be winding down soon (I did say this was going to be short, didn’t I? *lol*) But until then, please enjoy the shenanigans of our boys.
> 
> Warnings: Naughty happenings between two horny men. [You know I’m going to be mean and won’t mention who and who hook up, so you’re just going to have to read to find out].  
> Enjoy! :D

** Divergent (4) **

_Well, it seems like a month,_ __  
Since I kissed my baby good-bye.  
I could have a lot of women,  
But I'm not like some other guys.  
I could find one to hold me tight,  
But I could never believe that it's right.  
 _-Dave Dudley_

 

_He’s kinda cute…your typical twink…_

Naruto scrubbed his chest with the sponge, glad to be finally rid of the weird paste – though he made a mental note to thank the landlady for the treatment. He wasn’t really sure what the paste had been made of, but damn if his chest didn’t feel a hundred times lighter. His congestion was gone. His voice no longer sounded like a drunken frog’s, and whatever fever he had experienced was now non-existent. 

_Hmm…what did he say his name was again? Sai, wasn’t it?_

He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the soapy suds threaten to enter them. Blindly, he searched for the basin of warm water – almost knocking it over – before lifting it to pour its contents all over himself. He shook his head with a low groan of satisfaction. Man, did it feel good to have a proper bath. 

_He was giving me signals. I know he was._

He could feel the heat creeping up from his toes as he recollected the definite heated (and knowing) look the pale-skinned man had given him earlier. It was embarrassing in more ways than one, because first, there was the fact that it’s been quite a while since anyone has looked at him in such obvious fashion and two, Sai just had to do it right in front of Sasuke – who might or might not have noticed his covert invitation. 

However, it was one thing to _assume_ that Sai was interested in him and to act upon it, but then there was the fear that it had been nothing more than his overactive imagination running wild again. After all, hadn’t he just been ready to hightail it to the bathroom to spend a few quality minutes with his hand and some kind of lubricant earlier? Is it any wonder the idea of having sex with someone (anyone!) at this point was causing his hormones and brain cells to think of the unimaginable? What if he dared make a move? What if Sai hadn’t been giving any signals at all? What if he went there and made a fool of himself, returning with his tail between his legs (almost literally), and wishing he could just curl into a ball and die somewhere at his major mistake. So no…there really was no point in -

_(so how do you explain the way he caressed your hand? And that offer to do ‘anything’ we wanted and the way he looked at you just before he left. If that’s not a big flashing “I want to fuck you so bad, stranger-who-just-happened-to-come-to-my-inn” sign across his forehead, I don’t know what is! Just go for it and see what happens!)_

He moaned and twiddled his toes on the wet tiles. He tried hard to ignore the roaring voice within, and it wasn’t until he heard the loud scrape of a stool across the floor, did he finally jerk out of his reverie to notice that his companion was already finished with his bath. 

_(ah…Sasuke…)_

So deep in his thoughts about Sai, Naruto had almost forgotten he was with someone else. He could feel the sudden rush of blood to the head as Sasuke padded across the room to snatch a towel from the rack. His taut physique (ass to be exact) teased the blond; tantalizing glimpses of that pale (though not as ghostly as Sai’s) skin peeking through wisps of steam circling the room. The towel was wrapped around lean hips efficiently (and pitifully ending such a great peep show) before he turned to face his staring audience.

“Ready to find the damn hot springs?” he asked, while throwing a towel over his head. If he had noticed Naruto’s gawking; he made no attempt to acknowledge it.

“Oh…right…gimme a sec,” came the stammered and flustered answer. 

Naruto hurried with the rest of his bath and grabbed a towel as well, barely catching up with Sasuke who was already leading the way out of the bathroom. Maybe it was just his imagination, but he was getting some rather ‘hostile’ vibes from the salesman. Why? Was it something he said or did? Was he upset that he hadn’t started up conversation during their bath? Not that he could understand why Sasuke would be perturbed by that since it was clear the salesman liked his peace and quiet for the most part. So what was it then? What happened between the time they left the room and now -

_(oh)_

“Shit,” he muttered beneath his breath as he slowly put two-and-two together. 

_(he noticed)_

Sasuke must have noticed Sai’s actions and Naruto’s dumb/helpless response to it. He bit his lower lip hard; worried about Sasuke assuming that his little moment of weakness was ‘disgusting’ after all. However, as Sasuke led them through the door – with the wooden sign above it saying ‘Hot Springs This Way’ – and out into a brisk and still dark morning, Naruto kicked himself inwardly for being doubtful or concerned. So what? So what if he had feelings – however shallow – for Sai? Who was Sasuke to dictate who he chose to sleep with? He thought he had already made it clear to the salesman the difficulties in forming relationships let alone finding anyone who wanted to share said relations with you. So now that he’s finally found ‘someone’, who was Sasuke to –

“I think this is it,” came the quiet words that jarred Naruto from his spiraling thoughts. “Doesn’t seem like there’s a men or women’s section so…”

They both looked around, but there was no one  in sight besides them and the mysterious sounds of nocturnal creatures just beyond the tall wooden fence surrounding them. The hot springs was about as large as an Olympic-sized swimming pool, though in its natural habitat, it was filled with boulders and rocks which gave it an awkward kidney-like shape. The roar of the waterfall was much louder here, but instead of being a distraction, it created a rhythmic lull to the trickling of water from the rocks surrounding the springs. Steam, in gentle clouds masked the surface; the sulfuric smell already working its magic as Naruto inhaled greedily. He joined Sasuke in removing the towels and wading into the welcoming depths, sighing with pleasure as the waters licked his cleaned flesh gently and seemed to make it whole again. 

_(this is heaven)_

For a while neither man said anything, and Naruto - who had covered his face with the small wash cloth - removed it to eye his silent partner. Sasuke was in the same position, about an arm length away, but cradled between clusters of rocks to give the illusion of being shielded in a cocoon. His face was still covered with his washcloth, and from the steady rise and fall of his chest (and even breathing), Naruto wondered if the salesman had gone to sleep already. 

_(should wake him up just in case…not a good idea to doze off in here…)_

“Is this doing anything for you?” came the sudden drawled question, Naruto practically jumped in surprise at the sound of another human voice. For a second the meaning of the question was lost on him until Sasuke finally removed the towel to throw him a side glance. “Well? How do you feel?”

“Feel about what?” came the slightly panicked query. What the hell was Sasuke talking about? Was he onto him about Sai after all -

“The hot springs,” Sasuke replied with a raised brow. “The landlady claimed it was supposed to heal you. How do you feel?”

“Oooooh…that.”

“Huh? What was that sigh of relief for?”

“Nothing! Just…thought you were…” Naruto cleared his throat and straightened up a little more. “Well, the weird paste must have worked because I feel fine and now…even better -”

“Good, because we’re leaving first thing tomorrow…I mean after breakfast.”

Naruto was just about to blurt out “What’s the rush?” but decided it best to shut his mouth. There _was_ a rush. Noshiro had set them back two days. They should and would have been in Yokohama by now if not for that detour and time was rapidly running out.

_(if I don’t get there on time…)_

He must have sighed again because Sasuke threw him another glance. “What’s wrong now? And don’t tell me ‘nothing’ either.”

“Damn. You’re a bossy asshole, aren’t you?” Naruto grumbled beneath his breath. He didn’t doubt that Sasuke must have heard him anyway, and God knew he had been ‘behaving’ himself so far just to remain in Sasuke’s good graces and make sure he got to his destination. Otherwise, he really would have let Sasuke know just a few home truths about some of his uppity attitude –

“If you must know,” he began again as he covered his face with the washcloth and closed his eyes. “I’m kinda worried about what’s waiting for me back home.”

“Home?”

“Yokohama.”

Sasuke raised a brow. “You mean…you were born there?” _Figures._

“I don’t know if I was _born_ there, but I _grew_ up there.”

Sasuke dipped his washcloth into the waters and swirled it around slowly. “So you’re saying…?”

“I was adopted,” Naruto finished quietly. “I only got to know that when I was around thirteen…and I guess  you could say my real rebellious streak started then.”

“How come?”

“I was unjustifiably angry that they kept something like that from me for so long.” He shrugged. “And the only reason I knew about it was because I discovered some old files my father had hidden in his garage. Apparently, I was child number 1854 at some orphanage where I was picked up on a bright sunshiny day October 10th.” He paused; recalling the gamut of emotions that had coursed through him as young fingers had caressed the certificate over and over again as if to try to make sure it was actually real. What made it worse – at the time – was believing the birth certificate his mother used to show him claiming Naruto was their real son. He had to wonder who they had paid to forge that thing.

“The other day you asked me about my scars,” he continued quietly. “And I told you I was probably born with it and my parents didn’t have any. Think about how my childhood was, Sasuke, having to grow up being singled out for looking so different from everyone else. Knowing the truth…it all made sense.” 

Behind the safety of the washcloth, he hid the downcast expression that had come to his visage. “It was hard to fit in, but I managed to stubbornly get everyone’s attention the only way I knew how…by being as obnoxious as possible.” He chuckled weakly. “But in the end I made some pretty good friends…at least I did until I lost a couple of them after…you know what. Anyway, that was the least of my issues.”

“How do you mean?” came the quiet question.

“Oh, just the reaction my parents had when I came out to them.”

“You told them?” Sasuke gasped in disbelief.

“Well…yeah. I felt they had a right to know that they might not be getting a grandson or granddaughter – at least not in the way they’ll expect – in the future. So after high school, I came out to them and boy…was that a scene.”

Sasuke studied the covered profile for a moment. “They didn’t accept you?”

“Nope. So there was the trifecta; no plans for college, wanting to bail out of the boring family business, and the granddaddy of them all…having feelings for only members of the same sex. You can imagine the destructive effect this had on everyone…well on both of them at least.”

He cringed as the memories began to trickle in ever so slowly. The raised voices, the angry expressions, the accusations, the tears, the wails, the unjust insults, the slamming of doors and banging on tables, the hurled anguished cry of “You can’t tell me what to do! You’re not even my real parents!” ricocheting off the walls and stumping them all into painful silence. He left after that; unable to look back and vowing never to return. They had loved him for seventeen years, but somehow all of that was evaporated with just one fateful decision; a decision that had kept him awake for nights on end. He hadn’t expected them to accept him immediately, but damn if it hadn’t hurt to see the two people he had most hoped for their blessings, reject him so vehemently. The disgust on their faces…

“So why are you going back?” Sasuke asked. “I can tell that you were really hurt by what happened -”

“My mother’s dying,” Naruto explained with a slight edge in his voice. “Pancreatic cancer.”

Silence descended like an anvil; both men allowing themselves a moment to digest this new information/revelation. Sasuke stared blindly into the rippling waters surrounding him; the sudden image of his mother coming to mind. He was more than aware that he had not seen her, in person, in over three years; the last glimpse being on television as she was escorted by his father during their oldest son’s funeral. What would he do if he learned that she was dying as well? How would he react? Or deal with it? With Itachi’s death, he had managed to hold in his grief for a while until it gushed out in a torrential flood when he least expected it. Would he even go back home to pay his respects? Did he have the strength to put the past behind him – like Naruto planned to do – and to at least pay homage to the woman who brought him into this world?

“I guess you’re wondering why I’m going back home after everything,” Naruto said softly. 

“It did cross my mind,” Sasuke confessed. “Why would you go back?”

“Because she’s my _mother_ …even if she isn’t biological and even though she treated me horribly the last time I saw her.” He reached up to lower the washcloth from his face; a small wry smile on his lips as he glanced at his companion. “Call me a softie or an idiot, but…I can’t completely hate her even if I want to. She and Pops rescued me from that damn orphanage and raised me as best they could. They were pretty good parents, and whenever I think of the good times we spent together…it sort of cancels out one night of them losing their damn minds. I know my Pops still upset about the whole thing and kinda blames me for giving Mom the disease-”

“Huh? Why?”

“She started drinking more after I left,” Naruto admitted after a moment’s hesitancy. “She was so distraught over my decision to leave, she turned to the bottle to drown her sorrows, but I didn’t know all that until Pops somehow tracked me and called one day out of the blue a couple of weeks ago. For five years I never saw or heard from them and the first phone call I finally get…it’s to hear him just about accuse me of killing my mom.” He laughed bitterly and shrugged his shoulders again. “So I told him I was going to come back home and settle down. Take care of Mom, help with the family business – he’s a fisherman by the way – and just…stay there I guess.”

“Give up your dream of becoming a rock star?”

Naruto threw him a smirk. “I told you, didn’t I? Where I’m going from here on out, being a rock star is the furthest thing from my mind. I really want to make things right with my parents especially my mother. Maybe Pops and I will eventually become friendly again, but I’m not holding my breath for that miracle.”

“You never know…miracles can happen…”

“Like with you and your old man eventually?”

Sasuke stiffened at the irony of it all. He shook his head and leaned against the rocks again. “Now that is going to be one major miracle, Uzumaki Naruto.”

Naruto chuckled again and flicked some water in Sasuke’s direction. “Tell you what. Why don’t we make a deal. Whoever gets to reconcile with his Pops gets a…eh…hmm…”

His brows furrowed in thought, while Sasuke eyed him with a barely controlled smile. “Forget about it, Naruto. I’m not about to go crawling to Uchiha Fugaku for anything. Pigs will fly before that happens.”

“Aww come on. Maybe he misses you!”

“Misses me? Hah!” Sasuke couldn’t help the burst of laughter to escape his lips at the sudden image of his father sobbing and running toward him for a hug. That really was something to be left in the realm of fantasy. “That would be the day.”

He stretched his arms over his head and tried to stifle a yawn. Damn. He was tired already? Not that it would have been surprising. He did have a fitful night.

“Come on,” he ordered gently as he rose and began to wade out of the water. “We’ll soon turn into prunes if we don’t get the hell out of here.”

“All right.” Naruto splish-splashed after Sasuke – and just in time too, for as they wrapped the towels around their waist, the sound of voices approaching and the sudden appearance of a young love struck and giggling couple – was a signal that the rest of the inn was rousing for a new day.

It wasn’t until they were dressed in their yukata and heading back to the room, did Naruto finally come to a decisive conclusion. He had spied Sai in what might have been the laundry room, and there was now definitely no mistaking the come-hither smile thrown his way. Maybe it was the bath or the hot springs or finally sharing his fears about going home to Sasuke, but whatever it was, he felt more ‘liberated’ than he had in days and had to channel this new surge of energy somewhere. No strings attached, no need for the promise of eternal love. This was purely for the physical gratification and Sai would do just fine. Besides, if he had to deal with another minute of fantasizing about Sasuke and not having that come to fruition in this lifetime, he was going to go insane.

“Uum…Sasuke?”

The salesman stopped and glanced over his shoulder. Naruto had stopped a few steps behind him; those blue eyes aglow with an expression that was not lost on Sasuke.  
  
“What’s wrong?” he finally asked with a raised brow.

Naruto took a deep breath and cleared his throat. “I think I lost something in the bathroom. Do you mind?”

Dark eyes narrowed for they seemed to understand what those bright (and almost defiant) blue eyes were saying. He tore his gaze away as he noticed the man – with a pile of folded towels in his arms - just disappearing into another room behind Naruto. He contemplated reminding Naruto about his ‘issues’ with other men, but realized how hypocritical his actions would be. Hadn’t he just slept with a random woman last night? Who was he to stop Naruto from finding his pleasures wherever he could get them? The man deserved it…just as long as he knew what he was getting into. 

“Sure,” he finally said aloud with a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Take your time and…I hope you find what you’re looking for.”

He spun on his heels and walked away; leaving Naruto to stare after his striding figure until it made the turn. Unaware of the breath he had been holding; for he was sure Sasuke might have disapproved for some reason, Naruto rubbed his hand nervously down his yukata and made his way toward the room he had last seen Sai in.

_(just a quick blowjob…that’s all…)_

Heart pounding at a mile a minute, he quickened his steps and would have walked right past the room, when he was suddenly tugged by someone into a much smaller space, where the door was promptly kicked shut and he was thrust hard against the wall.

_(what the…?!)_

Before he could even get a word in (or his bearings straight), his lips were seized in a kiss so passionate, it was all he could do to remain standing. Knees weakening, stomach muscles clenching, heart and pulses racing, boneless fingers eventually dropped the plastic bag full of his toiletries to the floor as he wrapped his arms around Sai’s neck and allowed himself to be drowned in wanton feelings.

_(God, how I’ve missed this)_

That close intimacy; the touch, the feel, the sensation of another human being upon him, this unholy communion between males that was frowned upon by others who felt justified in their claims for morality. For now, all he cared about was wanting to satiate his lust; their judgmental eyes be damned. This was _his_ life, and he was going to ‘own it’ as someone had once eloquently advised him to. 

__

 

_Curiosity killed the cat._

Sasuke worried his lower lip as he buttoned his shirt slowly. He deliberately avoided looking at his reflection in the small mirror, for fear of what he’d see etched on his features. 

_It’s not like I care what they do…_

And yet as he glanced at the clock (for the umpteenth time it seemed), Naruto had been gone for over fifteen minutes…sixteen now. He clenched his jaw and tucked in the shirt with motions that seemed forced; hating himself for allowing these petty emotions of curiosity - and something else he wasn’t quite sure of - to plague him. 

_Does it take them that long to have sex?_ he pondered in disbelief when the twenty-minute mark was reached. 

He had no idea the routine gay couples went through, though he doubted they were under the same pressures of performing (sometimes) tedious foreplay with women who were picky about activities in the bedroom. He would assume that men simply went straight to the point, got it over and done with and moved on. Just what the hell were they doing anyway? Taking turns to take it up in the ass? Giving each other lingering and thorough blow jobs? Or were they simply having a deep dialogue that only gay men could appreciate? Was Naruto spilling his guts to Sai because Sai would ‘understand’ better? 

_(perhaps…)_

Sasuke stiffened and felt an ache that was unexplainable sear through his chest. What if that was it? What if Naruto opened up more to Sai than he had to him? What if Naruto had been guarded with Sasuke all this time because he was straight when, in reality, he felt more comfortable being with Sai? Something about that bothered the salesman more than he cared to admit. He wouldn’t categorize it as being possessive of the intimate details of Naruto’s life, but it had genuinely felt good to hear more about Naruto’s childhood and family. The conversation in the _onsen_ had meant a lot to him and he had assumed the same for Naruto as well. Sasuke had vowed then to reveal more of his life to the blond should he pester. He had discovered he wanted to talk…and talk…and talk; to spill his guts to Naruto and to make him understand what kind of a life he had led and what plans he had for the future. He had felt Naruto would listen, be non-judgmental and would probably sympathize with him. 

_But can I truly do that?_ he wondered morosely as he stepped out to the veranda to watch the dawn break over the mountains in the horizon. _I’m not a part of his world and there are some things I might not be able to relate to. We’ll always be alienated from each other because of that._

He sighed and promptly stiffened as there came a light knock on the door. His first thought was that Naruto had returned (though he had to wonder why the blond would even knock in the first place), and his heart and stomach seemed to leap with nervous butterflies. How would Naruto look? What expression was he going to have on that face? Satisfaction? Satiation? Still aglow from the rigors of sex? Disappointment? The latter Sasuke hoped for desperately, but to his chagrin, the knocker was only one of the landlady’s daughters seeking the tray from last night and wanting to know if he was ready for breakfast. 

“In about ten minutes,” he replied with a polite smile; as he glanced at the clock again. 

Ten minutes was all he was giving those two and if Naruto didn’t show his face here by then, Sasuke was going to hunt them down and break up their activities no matter how embarrassing the situation was.

__

 

He unrolled the used condom slowly; their panting and heavy breathing still filling the room from the intense nearly ten-minute fuck session. He briefly admired the translucent glow of his semen within the white rubber before tossing it into a bin in the corner. Let Sai take care of that since that was his job anyway. He was allowed to have another view of the now reddened ass (thanks to Naruto’s tight grip), before Sai lowered the yukata to cover himself. He turned around; his features flushed and wet with sweat (for there really was no air conditioning in this closet of a room), but with a smug smile of satisfaction on his lips. The stains from his orgasm were evident on the front of his robe and the wall where Naruto had pinned him for the duration of their antics. He tried to reach out to kiss the blond, but Naruto was already pulling away, while tying his yukata. 

“I should be going,” he said with what he hoped was regret. It wasn’t as if he had hated what happened, in fact, he would dare say it was one of the best experiences he’s ever had so far. Sai was obviously good at what he did, and the blowjob was so expertly performed, Naruto was sure his cock was going to continue throbbing – in a good way - for the better part of the day. Watching Sai go down on him had been a lesson of concentrated self-control; for when that head had begun to bob back and forth (where each time that mouth and throat seemed to take more and more of his cock into it), Naruto could swear the slicked black tresses suddenly seemed to develop the familiar spikes that could only belong to one person. It got so bad, he had to actually slap a hand over his mouth – just as he was about to explode – when the name ‘Sasuke’ had threatened to slip past his lips. It got no better during anal; and it was his suggestion that Sai use the wall as leverage for he was sure if he had the twink lying on the floor, he would have been unable to look into that face without giving away his emotional conflict. 

Imagining it was Sasuke below him and wondering how that now familiar deep voice would moan his name over and over just as he came…

_(fuck…I’m getting hard again just thinking about it!)_

“You were wonderful,” Sai was saying as he wiped himself with a towel from one of the many piles in the corner. “I wish you were staying for more than a day.”

“Me too.” _Lie._

“That man with you…” Sai began, causing Naruto to stiffen. “Is he a tough trade?”

Tough trade, eh? It was a term reserved for hot men who were challenges to get into bed. Well, there was no doubt Sasuke fit into that category except for one little thing…

“He’s not one of us,” Naruto explained with a shrug, and at the pitying look he received from Sai, he almost felt like defending the salesman. “Look, we’re just traveling together. It’s not as if we’re in that kind of a relationship. We’re just… friends.”

_(since when?!)_

“Ooh? He looked like he was ready to kill me earlier,” Sai remarked with a chuckle. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he’s perhaps thinking of you as _more_ than just a friend. The straight boys are always curious, don’t you know?”

Naruto eyed Sai; ignoring this little information about Sasuke’s potential jealousy though the gentle flutter in the pit of his stomach betrayed him. “Let me guess. You’ve managed to convert quite a few straight customers, right? Why else would this room…closet…come fully ‘equipped’ with condoms and lubes? Does your Mom know what you do in  your spare time?”

Sai smirked and licked his fingers slowly. “If you think I’m bad, you should see my sisters in action. Buuuut maybe you’re right. It’s always fun watching the alleged straight men realize just how good it can be with another male. You’d think they’ve never had sex in their lives, but then again, having it with women can be such a bore.” He made a face and rolled his eyes. “I think you should try playing with your little companion there.”

“Not going to happen,” Naruto interrupted with a firm shake of his head. “As I said, we’re nothing but friends.”

“So boring.”

“Yeah whatever.”

“But he wants it,” Sai cajoled as he moved in again to drape an arm over Naruto’s shoulder. “I could sense it. Does he know you’re -”

“Yes.”

“Oooh? This makes things even more interesting.”

“Cut it out, and let me go. He’s going to get upset if I don’t show up soon.”

Sai shivered and looked positively ecstatic. “The perfect top. Domineering. Possessive though probably insecure about his place in your relationship and wouldn’t mind being a sub every now and then to keep you happy. Hmm… I wouldn’t mind having his meat shoved up my ass -”

“That’s enough.”

“Like you haven’t fantasized about that either.”

“What my fantasies are, are none of your concern! Now if you don’t mind I’d like to go back to my room.”

He withdrew from Sai’s grasp and made his way to the door when Sai slid in between them, so fast Naruto would hardly have the time to duck the incoming kiss that was merciless. He hadn’t meant to have his mouth open, but Sai took advantage; thrusting his tongue as far as it would go; sucking on Naruto’s and grinding his hips against a groin that was already beginning to throb again with desire. Naruto cursed beneath his breath and with all the strength he could muster, he shoved Sai away and wiped his mouth emphatically.

“Good bye, Sai,” he clipped tightly. 

“Good bye, my blond Adonis,” came the breathy response as Naruto all but fled from the room. He’d be left with the lingering words “come back soon. You know I’ll be waiting” which seemed to mock him as his footsteps quickened across the wooden floor. It wasn’t until he was standing before their room, did he take a deep breath to calm himself. 

“Okay, Naruto…you’re fine. It’s all over. Lust dealt with…just…walk in there and act like nothing happened and -”

“Took you long enough,” came the low drawl from behind, which had him turning a million shades of red and spinning around so fast, he collided into the screen door and nearly caused it to rip from its hinges. Sasuke, who had left to deal with the bill for their overnight stay, shook his head and stepped into the room. Naruto’s expression told him everything. The blond wouldn’t need to open his mouth to give him the play-by-play because that was clearly the face of a man who had thoroughly enjoyed whatever had transpired.

It sickened him.

“I think you need to take another bath,” he stated coldly as he sat before the tray set up with their morning meal. “You reek of sex.”

Naruto – who couldn’t blush any harder if he tried – got the none-too-subtle hint. He muttered something about being back soon and bolted from the room before Sasuke could say anything else. 

_Damn._

How embarrassing, and what was worse? He was sure that things were definitely going to be awkward between them from now on. He could feel it.

__

 

An hour later, they were back on the road after a morning spent being as uncomfortable with each other as possible. Naruto spent quite some time in the bathroom; a part of him mortified to be in the same room with Sasuke especially after being ‘caught’ so easily and knowing now – without a doubt – that the salesman had not approved. It hadn’t helped that Sai had showed up to say his farewell just as they were leaving; his barely perceptible blown-kiss causing Naruto to blush and Sasuke to scowl.  He told himself that he was a grown man, and what Sasuke thought about his intimate liaisons was really none of his concern, and yet here he was…feeling dejected about the whole thing. Sasuke, for his part, hadn’t really gone out of his way to mention the incident or allude to it (besides the smell) and had even made his usual polite conversation where possible. 

“We should be in Yokohama by tomorrow morning,” Sasuke was saying as he fidgeted with the settings on his GPS. “Try to get some sleep if you can because you might be driving through the night.”

“Okay…” came the listless reply.

Sasuke glanced at the blond, who seemed to be tucked within himself; the black wool hat nearly covering his eyes as he stared at the window. He sighed in exasperation and tapped his fingers restlessly on the steering wheel. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you now? You’ve been acting so…weird since whatever happened between you and that guy. Didn’t you enjoy it?”

Naruto closed his eyes as a rush of heat flowed through him. “I’ve not been acting weird. It’s you. You’re the one who…who -”

“I haven’t done anything, Naruto,” Sasuke said tightly. “Your paranoia about my feelings regarding your sexual activities are unfounded. Why should you care what I think anyway? You’re no longer a child, and I’m certainly not your father, so you’re free to do whatever the hell you want.”

“Yeah? But you said I smelled like sex when I came back,” Naruto huffed as he lifted his lashes to pin accusing eyes on his companion.

“Well you did,” came the incredulous reply. 

“You don’t say stuff like that -”

“You expect me to eat with you smelling of Sai and semen?”

“Jesus, Sasuke! You come too, don’t you? You know what cum smells like! You didn’t have to make it sound like it was gross!”

“It’s gross because it’s filthy,” came the heated reply. “You should at least have the decency to wash up before being in another’s presence.”

“Oh forgive me for not being clean enough for Your Majesty,” Naruto sneered. “Next time, I’ll be sure to wash my ass or even have one large enema before being in your pristine presence!”

“Don’t be stupid,” Sasuke hissed.  
  
“And don’t look down on me,” Naruto growled.

“I am not looking down on you. I don’t give a fuck if you decide to sleep with every other man from here to Yokohoma, but as long as you’re with me, you’ll respect the fact that you’re in my car and you’ll abide by my rules until I drop you off.”

“Fine!” 

“Good!”

The deafening silence after their outburst was only interrupted by the sounds of their rather ragged breathing; neither man aware their voices had been raised that high during the argument. Restless (and still upset for some reason), Sasuke changed the radio station with more force than necessary. He finally settled – reluctantly – for the news station, but Naruto was obviously not interested because he was already plugging into his iPod again; effectively tuning both Sasuke and the radio out. 

“Are we too boring for you?” he asked bitterly before he could control himself. 

Naruto spared him a cold glance. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about you listening to that damn thing.”

“You’ve got a problem with my music now?” He removed the earphones and turned to completely face Sasuke. “All right. That’s it. Start talking. It’s clear that you’ve got something to say about this whole thing and you had better say it or the next several hours are going to be extremely difficult for us. We’re almost to the finish line and here we are acting like we’ve got the plague!”

“There is nothing to talk about. It’s your paranoia -”

“I am not fucking paranoid! Stop saying that word!”

“Then why do you insist that there’s something bothering me regarding your personal affairs?”

“Because you’re acting like even more of a dick than usual! Go on, Sasuke! Say it! Say how revolting this all is to you. Tell me how you never really understood just how homosexual relationships work and now that you’ve seen it up close and personal, you can’t stand it!”

“Oh, get over yourself, Naruto,” Sasuke rolled his eyes. “You think you’re the only gay person I’ve hung around with?”

“Well congratulations on having a few extra gay friends,” Naruto sneered. “I’m glad you could add me to that list. What should I do next to make you stop looking at me like I’ve got some incurable disease?”

“Naruto -”

“Or maybe you really are just jealous like Sai said.”

“What?!” For a second the car nearly careened off the road before Sasuke could compose himself enough to straighten the wheel. He threw a furious glance at the smirking blond unable to believe what he had just heard.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” he finally gritted through clenched teeth. “I feel absolutely no such attraction for you whatsoever, Naruto.”

He failed to see the flash of pain come across Naruto’s visage, though it was masked with another sneer of derision. “Whatever you say. Denial is the first stage of acceptance.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“Nothing.”

He turned to look forward again, willing his heart to stop hurting at how cold and blunt Sasuke’s dislike…well un-attraction of him had been. But then again…why the hell should he be getting all worked up about it? Hadn’t Sasuke made it clear from the beginning that he was straight all the way? Had he just put too much stock in Sai’s ramblings to see the clear picture? After a tension-filled minute, he stole a shy glance at Sasuke, feeling his heart sink when that expression was as stony as ever. He wondered if he had really crossed the line this time and if Sasuke was this close to telling him to get off at the next stop. However, he definitely wasn’t expecting the next words out of the salesman’s mouth.

“…did…eh…did you and Sai…talk about anything else besides my supposed jealousy?”

“Huh?” Naruto blinked in confusion. 

Sasuke could feel the dull flush of heat to his cheeks. He couldn’t believe he was asking this to begin with. “I asked if you and Sai discussed anything else. You two spent quite some time alone.”

_Yeah, with my dick in  his mouth and in his ass. There was hardly time to actually have any kind of conversation, Sasuke._

Naruto shrugged lightly and decided to say instead, “We didn’t talk...much.”

There was an awkward pause before Sasuke sighed heavily. He ran fingers through his hair once…twice…rubbed his forehead before gripping the wheel again.  “If you must know…the reason why I was acting a bit…distant is because I was…” He stopped and cleared his throat. “…I was…uh…worried you’d find him a much better companion.”

“…wha…?”

“I mean someone who could understand you better,” Sasuke explained quickly. He couldn’t look at Naruto and he was sure his face was flaming. This was too much to admit. He could feel those blue eyes boring holes into his flesh. Damn it. 

“He’s like you,” Sasuke continued; fingers tightening even more around the steering wheel until his knuckles blanched. “I don’t know the gay code or whatever, but I felt if you spoke to him, he’d understand you more than I ever could, and you’d probably get bored with me and no longer wish to…well tell me more about yourself.”

_(oh God…Sasuke you are…)_

Naruto could feel the smile tugging at his lips even as his heart began to skip a little at just how freakin’ cute Sasuke looked at this very moment. It was the way his hair looked a little more dishelved, the light twitch of his right eye, the rosy hue on his cheeks that dared to be kissed for they made him look even younger. It was the way his lips seemed to pout; the lower lip sticking out just a little before it was captured between strong white teeth in a nervous gesture. If Naruto had a cell phone, this might have been a good opportunity to capture this vulnerable expression for posterity, but no, he’d have to rely on his memory banks to hold onto this side of Sasuke for as long as he lived. 

“Look, it’s not as if I’m saying you owe me your life story,” Sasuke added in a rush as if afraid he was upsetting Naruto. “But after all this time on the road with you, I felt…feel…I don’t know…like…he didn’t deserve to know you as I do,” he finished in a self-conscious mumble.

There. He had said it. And now he was terrified at Naruto’s answer; to be shut out now would be harder than he could ever admit. 

“I told you we didn’t get to talk much,” Naruto finally said softly. He couldn’t stop the smile any longer and he trained it on the salesman, who caught the expression and really did turn adorably red in response. “Like I’d tell Sai anything about me anyway. It was just a one-night stand, Sasuke. It meant nothing. He means nothing to me, all right?”

Sasuke mouth opened to say something, but the words couldn’t come out. There was a rush of relief so great to sear through him, his vision seemed to waver for a moment. 

“…can’t believe you were worried about that all this time though. Why didn’t you just say that in the first place instead of being such a freakin’ drama queen?”

It would take another second to realize that Naruto was mumbling this about him; causing his embarrassment to come full circle.

“Sh…shut up!” he stammered and forced himself to scowl. “I was just concerned about you being so open with strangers. I don’t care if -”

“Yeah, yeah whatever, Mr. Salesman,” Naruto cut in with a chuckle as he curled up against the door and raised his magazine to his face. His heart still seemed to skip a beat with every breath, but it was now filled with a warmth that made him feel fuzzy…and good…and ridiculously pleased. 

So what if Sasuke didn’t find him physically appealing? Naruto was beginning to realize that he would gladly trade in a moment of passion with the knowledge that Sasuke actually cared about him as a _person_. 

Sometimes, something that simple could really make all the difference. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to the kind folks who take the time to leave some feedback. I’m so glad you’re enjoying the story so far. *bows gratefully* Enjoy!

_Inside of the light, I saw my youthful memories_  
 _They're still too far off for me, filthy as I am now_  
 _Inside of the darkness, I called your name over and over again_  
 _Inside of the endless time, there's no one there but you_  
 _\- Gackt (Birdcage)_

 

Of all the places he could have chosen, it had to be in a public restroom in the middle of nowhere. It didn’t quite seem like Sasuke’s thing, but who was Naruto to complain? 

Determined and restless, his surprised gasp was stifled at the rude thrust of Sasuke’s leg between his thighs; spreading them apart as he was shoved against the dingy graffiti-infested wall, and as his parted lips were captured by firm ones that claimed and took command with no apologies. He moaned and ground his hips against the salesman’s; moist, warm tongues clashing in a near vicious dance for dominance. His arms weaved around Sasuke’s neck, clinging on for dear life as his mind, body (and heart) thrummed with an euphoric buzz he had never experienced before. 

Strong hands captured his hips and hoisted him a little higher; rough denim against fine cotton pants; rubbing, straining – such a hindrance – but not enough to distract them from the obvious. They were horny as fuck.

“Gl…glad you finally came around,” Naruto rasped shakily when they finally broke apart for much-needed air. He licked his lips and moaned. “I knew it was only a matter of time before you gave in to me.”

“You talk too much,” came the breathless retort; handsome features lightly sheened with sweat and flushed with desire, dark eyes dilated with a fever that scorched the blond. He leaned closer, but only to tease Naruto’s ear lobe, nipping gently – a subtle lick – before whispering thickly. “Turn around.”

Naruto shivered with anticipation, though unable to stop the smirk that came to his visage. “Hmm. Are you sure? Do you know what to do? It’s your first time after all andurgh! Sasuke wha-!”

Impatience was definitely not a virtue, and as Naruto found himself being spun around and shoved hard against the wall (the rather revolting stench of their surroundings was now more flagrant even as the scribbled letters “Call Kaito-chan for a good time” seemed to mock his blurred vision), he felt the low stirrings of fear begin to fill the pit of his stomach.

_(oh God no)_

This wasn’t like Sasuke. In fact – 

_(this isn’t Sasuke at all. I remember…this…this was…)_

“Don’t…” he begged as he felt the restless hands begin to unbuckle his belt. Panic rising. Steadily. Surely. Anxiety level at its peak. “Sasuke…please…not like this -”

But he knew it was no longer Sasuke with him. He knew that the gradual darkening of the restroom was a cruel reminder of the time when he had almost been punished for being such a desperate little newbie in the ‘family’. So eager to please, he had blindly believed the grinning faces of the men who promised to show him the ropes; of how things were really done in the real world. They would be more than glad to initiate him into the gay community. All he had to do was follow…

_(please God no)_

He tried to struggle away from the tightening grasp, the oniony breath of that huge bastard wafting into his face. His hips were yanked up to meet the thick cock that teased his unprepared anus. He knew the routine, even as he felt the sweaty, meaty hand about to slap itself over his mouth. Naruto knew he would bite hard on that flesh until it drew blood. He knew his adrenaline would kick in and he’d whirl around like a wounded lion seeking revenge. He would punch and howl and fight and fight and fight and fight and –

“Naruto? Naruto!”

A hard shove against his shoulder had him sitting up with a loud gasp. For a moment, panicked blue eyes darting around his surroundings; trying to reconcile the nightmare from what reality presented. 

_(I’m…I’m still in the car…thank God)_

“What the hell were you dreaming about?” came the quiet question forcing Naruto to finally acknowledge his companion’s presence. Sasuke threw him another glance and there was no mistaking the hint of concern on his features. “You were mumbling and writhing about. You okay?”

_I was…like for the first few minutes of the dream,_ Naruto thought bitterly, though unable to stop the light blush to dust his cheeks at the recollection of just how heated said dream had been for a while. He cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter; a quick glance at the clock on the dashboard showing it was just past ten in the evening.

“I’m all right,” he eventually replied while rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. “Ready to switch now? I thought you would have woken me up earlier.”

Sasuke shrugged and began to pull over to the side of the road. Truth be told, he _was_ tired; but felt he ought to let Naruto have a few more winks (considering he was still recovering from a fever even if he seemed completely fine). At least he was glad the awkward tension was no longer between them and they had managed to travel without bringing up _that_ topic again. Of course this didn’t mean that his curiosity had been sated, but as long as Naruto didn’t think of him as being too nosey, he could deal with it. 

“Getting chillier,” Naruto muttered as he rubbed his hands together and jogged around the car to dart into the driver’s seat. “Gotta love this side of the country, eh?”

Sasuke chuckled and shut the door beside him. He reached for his overcoat in the backseat and shrugged into it while Naruto took them back onto the highway; heater on full blast. Yes, the nights were definitely going to be colder, but at least by this time tomorrow, his hope was that he’d be in a warm hotel bed holding onto a six-figure check with his name written all over it. He smiled to himself; taking comfort in that fantasy. 

_(and where would Naruto be by then?)_

Beneath hooded lashes, he studied the driver in silence. There was a loud and wide yawn the blond didn’t bother trying to be polite about, several blinks of the eyes to clear out the remnants of sleep, and a slight adjustment of body position to get himself more comfortable. In the darkness, only illuminated by the dashboard lights, Naruto’s eyes seemed to absorb them; creating an almost mesmerizing play of purples and violets. Those mysterious scars, on his cheeks, would stretch and contract with every facial expression as if having a life of their own. He had a face that could draw attention if used in a good way, and it was almost a shame he’d have to spend the rest of his life stuck in a small fishing village trying to make his father happy. 

_(and what about your happiness, Naruto? Are you really willing to give it all up just to please someone else?)_

Funny how ironic the situation was when compared to his own life. For as long as he could remember, he had lived wanting to make his father notice him; wanting to do all he could to receive a smile or praise from Uchiha Fugaku. However, nothing he did was ever really good enough. For his father, all that mattered was making Itachi the perfect son, the perfect heir, and the perfect successor to a conglomerate worth billions. Perhaps Sasuke had resented being treated like an extra baggage, as an unnecessary piece of the puzzle that simply had to be tolerated. Itachi should have been the one in charge, but now that he was gone -

“I don’t get it,” came the sudden low comment, which forced Sasuke’s drooping eyelids to lift wearily. He slid a weary look at his companion. What the hell was he going on about now?

“Don’t get what?” he finally asked when it seemed like Naruto had no intention of continuing with his cryptic statement. 

“How come no one recognizes who you are in public,” Naruto continued; his brows creased as if this was such a thought-provoking issue it warranted discussion. “I mean your family’s so famous and all -”

“You didn’t recognize me until I told you my name,” Sasuke replied with a sigh. “What’s the big deal?”

“I don’t read the papers or watch T.V. much,” Naruto admitted. “So I can be excused, but for everyone else…I mean the whole ‘Madara’ thing seems kinda obvious to anyone who wants to research into your past.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, though Naruto had hit the nail on the head. For the most part, his business partners hadn’t pried that much into his history. All they cared about was someone to get them the sales they needed. However, the more astute ones had taken note and dug a little more into his past; most pleased beyond their wildest dreams that an ‘Uchiha’ was willing to work for them. Sasuke had done his best to reassure them that he wasn’t here as a ‘spy’ on behalf of his father (since Fugaku was well known for buying out smaller businesses), and was willing to work under the cloak of anonymity with no special treatment. 

“It really shouldn’t be that surprising if people don’t notice me or realize who I am,” he said in a low drawl; though his eyes were now closed as he drifted between consciousness and sleep. “I grew up in a freakin’ bubble, Naruto. We were so sheltered from the rest of the world, it’s a damn miracle I didn’t spontaneously combust when I was finally allowed to do ‘normal’ things.”

“Huh?”

Sasuke lifted his lashes. He might as well forget about sleep when Naruto was in this mood. Besides, their time was running short, so he might as well milk their last few hours together until they said their farewells.

“From the moment I was born, we were exclusive,” Sasuke began quietly. He closed his eyes again; not sure why he was subjecting himself to digging up childhood memories. However, he had vowed to reveal more of himself to Naruto, hadn’t he? Guess it couldn’t hurt. 

“I had nurses and nannies and special play friends come to our mansion. I couldn’t go to the public parks or any of that stuff normal children could do at that age. Our idea of playtime was an orchestrated afternoon tea party with other rich children; being chaperoned from one house to the other in air-conditioned limousines or private jets. We could not go out in public or walk the streets because of who we are. My father has his share of enemies, so besides it being our privilege to have exclusive access to various places; it was also a matter of life and death as we had bodyguards protecting us most of the time.”

“…that doesn’t sound very…appealing,” Naruto mused with a pout of his lips. “It almost sounds like it was a…eh…”

“Prison?” Sasuke offered with a light smirk. “It was. The most comfortable prison in the world with everything you could possibly want…which would explain why my brother finally decided to give me my first taste of ‘freedom’.”

“How’s that?”

“Hmmm…well, my brother had just returned from boarding school, and I remember how excited I had felt all day waiting for his arrival.” He paused and swallowed tightly; realizing that the dull ache in his chest was beginning to get stronger as the memories came flooding back. He couldn’t tell Naruto of the rising voices he had heard behind solid oak doors as father and oldest son argued over Itachi’s decision not to join one of the more prestigious secret societies in the university where all Uchihas have been members since the dawn of time or whatever. He would later learn about this when he and Itachi spent hours simply talking in his bedroom.

“…he always said he felt more like himself when he was with me,” he whispered more to himself than to his companion. “We would just lie on his bed and talk for hours…about everything and anything. I could listen to him all day, or maybe it was the other way around. He didn’t talk much; just let me yak his ear out while I told him all the boring things I did, and he’d try to tell me just how cool the rest of the world was, but I could never really understand it. I thought the world revolved around the Uchihas, but Itachi…I now realize he was actually trying to tell me otherwise.”

The lump in his throat got harder. It was becoming difficult to swallow. He took a deep breath and forced himself to continue.

“An…anyway, one night…when my parents went out for some fancy dinner event and we were left to our devices, Itachi came up with a plan for us to make our ‘escape’. You see, our home was protected by state of the art security and cameras and of course the guards, so what we did was sneak into the kitchen and we jumped into the back of the delivery truck that brought us fresh fruit every morning -”

“What?!” came the incredulous cry. “You had fresh fruit every morning?!”

“My parents must have fresh orange juice every morning, so they get it from an orchard just a few miles outside the city.”

Naruto’s jaw dropped; his expression so comical, Sasuke couldn’t help chuckling though there was a hint of embarrassment at how this must appear to the blond. 

“I told you we were…different.”

“Damn. Just go to the grocery store and buy a carton of orange juice for less than 200 yen!” Naruto huffed. “You rich people make me sick.”

“Not me,” Sasuke argued weakly. “I’m not particularly picky about where I get my fruits from. Wait. Why the fuck are we even making this an issue? Can I go back to my story about the escape?”

“Sure, sure!” Naruto said with a snicker. “Your brother sounds like he was pretty cool anyway.”

Sasuke ignored the faint pang of jealousy at the genuine admiration in Naruto’s statement. He realized it was an emotion he almost always had whenever people got to meet and know Itachi. He was the cooler one; the smarter one, the more personable, the one who got all the girls, in fact, he was simply the best at everything, so why was it any surprise that Naruto was already enamored with someone who wasn’t even alive? 

Shaking his head lightly, he forced himself to continue with the story; telling of how the truck had driven them to the orchard, and how they had found themselves trapped in it for a couple of the hours because the driver hadn’t made any attempt to unload the empty crates. When they were finally released, or rather when a worker finally opened the back of the truck the next morning, it was to find two sleeping boys who just happened to be the sons of their boss. Needless to say, there was plenty of panic and fear to go around, and Itachi had to do a lot of convincing to the terrified workers that they had not been kidnapped neither were they going to tattle to their father about their whereabouts. 

“We’ll take the bus home,” Itachi had said, and indeed they did, but not before seeing a couple of sights and sounds of Kyoto. To the ten-year-old Sasuke, Kyoto had never looked more vibrant and beautiful. He wasn’t stuck in tinted-window limousines where his view of the outside world was muted and dull. On that day, with his big brother as chaperone, he got to ride on mass transit transportation and learned the value of paying for a ticket instead of simply demanding he get a seat. He got to watch other children play in the public park even if he couldn’t join them despite Itachi’s insistence he try to make friends. What was the point of doing that? It wasn’t as if he was going to make it a habit of coming to the park every single day. He was simply content to sit and observe their behaviors; comparing the rough housing and genuine happy laughter to the more reserved and polite gatherings he had with his brand of friends. He got to eat ice cream not served in fancy glass bowls and had no fear of letting the ice drip down his fingers or to get his shirt dirty. He had his taste of _okonomiyaki_ and _takoyaki_ , washed down with his favorite tomato juice, and to round up what was an exciting day; Itachi had taken him to a fireworks show, where they sat on the edge of the pier to watch the heavens light up in a million kaleidoscope of colors.

“It was the greatest day of my life,” Sasuke said quietly; his voice barely audible as the lump gave way to a burning sting in his eyes he struggled hard to control. “And as you might have guessed, it didn’t end well. It would be the last time Itachi and I ever did anything like that. My Dad made sure it never happened again.”

Naruto could hear the ache in those words, and he felt his heart stir at the loss of innocence for that little boy and what might have been. 

_(maybe…if we had met back then…would we have been friends, Sasuke?)_

“What did he do?” he finally asked softly. 

“He sent Itachi overseas and just about forbade me to leave the house without supervision. My brother was only allowed to come home during the holidays, and even then Father would make him focus on the family business; hardly giving him time to be around me. He did all he could to alienate us,” he finished with a bitter smile. “I knew it wasn’t Itachi’s fault, but by the time I was in high school – and got into my whole Goth mode – I began to blame him for us drifting apart. I ignored his phone calls and emails and went into this self-pity zone where I felt it was me against the world.” He laughed a little; running fingers through his hair as if frustrated. “When I think of all the time wasted…”

His voice trailed off, but he needn’t have said anymore. Naruto understood the guilt that must be eating at Sasuke, knowing precious moments he could have spent with his brother would never be recovered again. 

“When was the last time you saw him?” Naruto asked quietly, but then kicked himself mentally when he recalled how Sasuke had caught Itachi and Sakura together. “Eh…I meant after…you know…” he stuttered quickly.

Sasuke gave a small nod of understanding. “Believe it or not, I wasn’t too bitter about it when we all talked about it eventually. Sure it was just a part of what triggered my decision to leave that household and family for good, but at the end of the day, I realized those two really did care for each other. Perhaps a part of me was envious that – once again – Itachi had to end up with someone I thought was meant for me.”

There was a momentary pause that needed to be filled, and just when Naruto felt he would be the one to break the silence, Sasuke added softly.

“Remember my nightmare the other day?”

“Hmm.”

“...it’s because I dreamed about them. It’s a constant recurring thing where I’m made to feel guilty about it. In a way…I think a part of me does feel responsible for their death,” came the low admission. Sasuke seemed to hunch within himself; wrapping the overcoat a bit tighter around his body. “I might have forgiven them in person, but deep within my heart…I still resented them for the betrayal, and somewhere in my subconscious I might have wanted something terrible to happen.”

“You can’t blame yourself for the accident,” Naruto said kindly. “I mean it’s not as if you rigged the plane or anything, right? How could you have known it was going to crash?”

“If you wish for something hard enough, it can eventually happen, can’t it?”

“Who told you that pile of crap?” Naruto asked with a bark of laughter. “I’ve been wishing I was the next Hyde since God knows when and guess what? It hasn’t happened yet.”

Their gazes met for a moment; wry smiles on their faces. Sasuke shook his head and looked away first. “You are impossible. If you want to become the next Hyde, you can make it happen. I still don’t know why you have to resort to living like a fisherman until the day you die.”

“Until the day my Pops dies,” Naruto corrected grimly. 

“And if he doesn’t die anytime soon?”

“…we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

“Naruto -”

“Look,” came the impatient response with a fist slammed against the steering wheel for emphasis. “You don’t understand my family and what kind of pressure I’m under, Sasuke. I know you’ve been through some shit yourself, but it’s not the same, all right?”

Sasuke raised a brow in disbelief. “How is it not the same? You left your home for a reason, didn’t you? You left because you believed there was something bigger and better waiting for you out there, right? Why go back now?”

“I told you my mother’s dying! I don’t want to miss the opportunity to make amends before she passes on. You blew your chance with your brother, and I’m not about to make the same mistake with my mom!”

As soon as the words left his mouth, he immediately wished he could take them all back. He felt sick to his stomach at how insensitive he might have sounded, and even without looking at Sasuke; he could feel the icy wall being built between them.

_(again. Damn)_

“I’m-I’m sorry,” he muttered with a heavy sigh. “I didn’t mean it to sound that way.”

“I think I’ll take my nap now…if I’m at least allowed to do that?” came the cold words of dismissal. Naruto winced inwardly.

“Sasuke -”

“It’s okay, Naruto. It was my mistake to assume that you and I could ever be on the same wavelength. We’re too different, and in a few hours, we will be out of each other’s hair.” He snuggled against the door and closed his eyes. “Wake me up when it’s dawn.”

Naruto gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles ached with the effort. He captured his lower lip between his teeth, wishing he was eloquent enough to express just how he felt right about now. He hadn’t meant to sound so blasé about Sasuke’s situation, and he hated to admit that Sasuke’s observations about his decision to remain in Yokohama was right on the money. He _didn’t_ want to remain a fisherman for the rest of his life, and he knew he really was doing this just to receive that ‘blessing’ of acceptance from his old man. The funny thing? There was no guarantee his father would even accept him anyway. Once Mom passed away – and that saddening thought was inevitable – Dad was going to be left to pick up the pieces. Naruto felt he ought to be there at least. 

“You know…” he began, not sure if Sasuke was awake or not, and perhaps not caring. He had to say this anyway. “I went snooping around to know who my real parents were – a couple of years back. I know I didn’t have to do it, after all, I already had two folks who gave a shit about me, but I went digging for the truth anyway.” He took a deep breath. “Turns out they both passed away the night I was returning home from the hospital. Car crash. I survived. They didn’t. Still doesn’t explain the weird scarring on my face, but maybe it’s a medical condition. Anyway, lucky for me, the hospital tends to take photos of new parents and their babies, and the doctor who delivered me still had it in his possession.” His eyes burned with unshed tears. “They were pretty young and they looked happy and all that. They would have been cool parents. I’m sure of it, but Fate had other plans for me. Instead of the smiling blond man and red head woman in the photo, I got two people – going on in years – who vowed to protect me for as long as they lived. They are the only family I know, Sasuke. Even if they acted like bastards and abandoned me when I needed their support and understanding the most…at the end of the day, I realize that they still love me in their own way. Sometimes you have to make some sacrifices for the ones you love, and if it means giving up my dream of being in a band…then so be it.”

He sniffled; cursing inwardly at his weakness, and wiped his wet cheeks with the sleeve of his jacket. When the hell did the tears break free?

“Anyway…what I guess I’m trying to say is…maybe you’re right. We might be the same in a way. You left to follow your dreams just like I did, but I’m going back because I don’t want to have any regrets. I think…I think you should do the same too. I know you feel as if your Pops and Mom don’t give a damn about you, but you might be wrong. I don’t think any parent ever completely hates their own flesh and blood, and you should go back and try to make amends before you have even more regrets.” 

He took another deep breath and then laughed in embarrassment.

“Sorry,” he apologized with a light shake of his head. “I talk too much after all. Don’t mind me. Just late night rambling. It doesn’t matter what I say anyway. As long as you are happy, that’s all that matters.”

At Sasuke’s silence punctuated by steady even breathing, he sighed softly and leaned forward to increase the volume of the radio, allowing the soothing sounds of some jazz mix to keep him company. He stole a worried glance at his sleeping companion, feeling his heart grow heavy with an unnamed dread. It would suck if they had to go their separate ways on such poor terms, but at least he had said his piece and gotten it out of his system. It really was now all up to Sasuke to decide how he wanted their relationship to end and how to begin anew the broken ones left at home.

__

 

Dawn broke with a smattering of cold rain and murky skies. The weather forecast did call for sunny skies later in the day, and considering Yokohama was now merely thirty miles away, Naruto prided himself on making good time throughout the lonesome night drive.  

He pulled up to the gas station and gave a loud yawn of weariness. Limbs were stretched out as best they could in the cramped space, before he sank back against the seat to relax a little. He observed the somewhat busy Rest Stop, noticing that the drivers were mostly truckers re-filling for the long journeys ahead. 

_(while mine is almost coming to an end)_

He looked over to his sleeping companion with a pang in his chest. Sasuke – besides a few tosses and turns to get comfortable – had not stirred since their argument last night. With that whole speech he had given about leaving without regrets – though he doubted the salesman had heard a thing – he still hoped the other man would awaken with a pleasant enough disposition for them to make amends. 

“Sasuke,” he called out softly. “Sasuke, wake up.”

No response. No surprise. He hadn’t exactly called his name out loud enough, and why not? He selfishly wanted to savor this moment for a little longer. He knew he might never see the salesman again, so why not embed this image (among many others) in his mind forever? 

Before he could stop himself, his fingers reached out to shyly caress the tendrils of dark hair upon Sasuke’s cheek and forehead. Just as he had imagined, they really were soft and almost silky to the touch. His fingers grew bolder, brushing the hair aside to see more of the face hidden beneath. Slightly parted lips expelled warm air against his fingertips with every breath taken. Those lashes – which might be a tad too long for a guy – prevented him from seeing those now familiar dark eyes that could bore right into his soul effortlessly. 

“Sasuke…” he called out as if in pain; a low moan of a name that he knew would probably never mean more to him than just a distant memory as the years went by. He wasn’t aware of when he moved closer; of his body leaning a little more toward the other as if drawn by an invisible string. A part of him screamed for him to see reason; that he was only pouring more oil to an existing fire and not of the good kind. If Sasuke was to awaken and realize just what he was about to do, there was no doubt their already crumbling relationship would take a turn for the worse. 

_I’m sorry,_ he begged feverishly; now mere inches separating their lips. He squeezed his eyes shut; his heartbeat now so loud, he was sure he was going to wake the other man up. _I’m so, so, sorry, Sasuke. Please forgive me! I promise you won’t even feel a thin-_

“Just what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” 

_(oh shit!)_

Naruto’s lashes flew open, and he pulled back so fast, he almost hit his head against the door. The heat of humiliation burned from the tip of his toes, until his face became a damn good imitation of a tomato. Those dark eyes he had just fantasized about were now wide open – though still groggy from sleep – and lips that had once been parted, warm and inviting were now tightly shut and downturned in a frown of displeasure. 

“I…I…I was just going to wake you up,” Naruto stammered and shrank back; trembling fingers seeking the door handle to make his escape. He couldn’t fucking breathe. Every nerve ending in his body was taut with tension and he dreaded Sasuke’s wrath at his blunder. So much for keeping himself in control. How stupid could he possibly be? 

“I stopped at a gas station,” Naruto found himself blubbering. “We need to fill up and take a break. You said to get you up at dawn and…and…I’ll be right back!”

He fled before Sasuke could retort, almost colliding into a couple of truckers heading back to their vehicle. He didn’t stop moving until he was in the safety of a restroom stall, where he finally slapped his hands over his burning face and prayed for a hole in the ground to swallow him whole.

Meanwhile, Sasuke – who was still trying to figure out why Naruto’s face had been mere inches from his 

_(did I have something on my face?)_

– sat up and flexed his aching limbs. In between Naruto’s incoherent babble, he was able to decipher that they had come to a stop at a gas station and according to the GPS, Naruto had just about delivered them to their final destination. They could be in Yokohama by noon at this rate; plenty of time for him to check into a hotel and freshen up before his meeting with Aburame-san. 

_(at least you’re good for one thing if not stubborn for everything else, Naruto.)_

He let himself out of the car and filled up the tank; hardly paying attention to those around him as he watched the numbers roll higher and higher on the pumps before him. He could barely control his bladder, by the time he was through, and ignoring the drizzle to pelt him, he darted into the building to seek the restroom. If he noticed Naruto browsing through the snack aisle, he gave no sign of acknowledgment. 

He did, however, take note of the appalling state of the men’s room, and he cringed inwardly at not just the smell of raw sewage and other waste, but the floor appeared not to have been washed in years, the walls must have once been a sublime cream, but was now nothing more than a colorful canvas for perverts of all sorts. There were six urinals in all, the last one at the end in bad need of repair. Apparently the wooden sign “DO NOT USE” – hanging above it - was not paid attention to as folks still seemed eager to make use of its non-services. 

With a heavy sigh, he decided to make use of a stall, but one look at the peeling paint on the doors and the stomach-churning scents emanating from them, had him turning back to the urinals. He unzipped quickly, just as the door opened to let in two rather hefty-looking men who were clearly foreigners. From their accents, they were Russians – not a strange sight considering they were neighbors and both countries did a lot of international trading. 

Sasuke was prepared to ignore them and get done with his business, when he sensed both men take up position on either side of him. He stiffened at the proximity and positively bristled when one of them had the audacity to look over and _down_ at him before whistling in appreciation.

_“Yest' khoroshiy paket,”_ the man said with a wink at his companion. _“I on dovol'no takzhe!”_

_“Sdelat' eto bystro , Mikhail. YA dumayu, chto kabina pusta,”_ the older of the two said as he nodded toward the stall behind him.

Sasuke was not that fluent in Russian, but it didn’t take a genius to know that these bastards were up to no good. His theories were confirmed when the younger – who looked like a cross between a body builder and a drill sergeant – stepped behind him to trap him against the urinal.

_(what the-?!)_

“It’s okay,” he breathed into Sasuke’s hair in thickly-accented Japanese. “I’ll show you a good time, eh?”

Sasuke took a step back to flee, but the immediate sound of a switchblade being opened and the sudden cool sensation of the weapon against his neck, had him frozen in place. 

_(fuck! Why now?!)_

The last time some idiot had made such a pass at him, Sasuke’s glare alone had been enough to have him scurrying away. However, that guy hadn’t been over six feet tall with blond crew-cut hair and a body built like a Mack truck. If Sasuke hoped to fight his way through this, it would have to be with everything he’s got.

“Let’s not make this too difficult,” Mikhail was saying as he suddenly reached out to grab Sasuke; squeezing his sensitive region so  hard, it was all he could do not to sag to the floor in defeat. The world swam before his eyes, and to his chagrin, the one name and person he could think about in this moment was that stubborn blond blabbermouth waiting outside for him.

_(I could use you right about now, Naruto)_

He gritted his teeth and with all the strength he could muster, he swung back an elbow and made contact. His victory came in the low grunt Mikhail gave, but it was short-lived for a flash of blinding pain to his jaw had him stumbling back against the urinal and nearly sliding to the dirt-infested floor.

_(damn that hurt!)_

_“Nablyudat' za dver'!”_ Mikhail snarled at his companion, who quickly obeyed by making his way toward the door to stand guard. 

He reached out for Sasuke again, but was foiled as the salesman ducked and rammed into his torso; sending Mikhail stumbling back before falling to the ground with a loud cry of surprise. Sasuke could feel his jaw throbbing and with the coppery taste within his mouth (he ran his tongue over his teeth to make sure none was loose), he was sure he was bleeding.

“You stupid Japanese!” Mikhail roared and tried to rise to his feet, but Sasuke swung out a leg to knock him down again; his adrenaline now at a fever pitch where nothing seemed to matter but inflicting pain on this insufferable son-of-a-bitch. He, however, wasn’t prepared for something hard to be wrapped around his neck, effectively cutting off circulation. It was Mikhail’s partner who had long given up watching the door and was coming to his buddy’s rescue. Sasuke tried to pry off the muscled arm, but the man wouldn’t budge and Mikhail was slowly rising to his feet (though nursing his ribs where Sasuke’s kick had landed) with a death glare trained on him. 

“Oh now, I will teach you a lesson.”

He would have made a move for Sasuke’s legs, when something (or someone) ‘flew’ into the restroom to deliver a sickening hard blow to the back of Mikhail’s head with what appeared to be a baseball bat. Sasuke – who was desperately trying to gulp in much-needed air – was immediately released as an unearthly howl was soon heard from his captor. Someone had pried the second Russian off him and was now currently using him as a punching bag. Well, actually it appeared to be two other truckers…and now three…streaming into the room to observe the situation.

Sasuke, gasping and coughing for breath, would have sunk to the floor, when a hand reached out to tug him back to his feet.

“You okay?” came the breathless question, and not waiting for Sasuke’s answer, Naruto led the salesman out of the chaotic restroom and back into the car, where he was shoved into the passenger’s seat and studied from head to foot with concern.

“Hmm…your clothes are dirty, but I guess we can’t change here; not with all the confusion and curious people milling about,” Naruto mused. “When we get to the next stop, you can get into something that doesn’t smell like pee. Bleh.” 

Sasuke, who would have loved to remind Naruto that it was his turn to drive (and not to compare him to walking ammonia), could not speak even if he wanted to. His throat still felt like it was on fire, his tongue swollen and then there was of course the swelling bruise on his jaw and the ugly shade of purple it was becoming.

“Here…rinse your mouth with this,” Naruto was saying as he offered Sasuke a bottle of merciful cold water and a small plastic beach bucket he must have purchased (or stolen) from the store. Sasuke did as told, grimacing as even the very act of swishing the water within his mouth was a lesson in tolerance. He didn’t protest when Naruto placed gentle fingers beneath his chin to tip his head upwards; worried blue eyes examining the bruise before releasing him to dive into the backseat for his backpack. 

“I’ve got a salve for that,” he was saying quickly. “Should be able to keep the bruising down a bit and numb the pain.”

Sasuke motioned toward the First Aid kit he kept handy in the car, but Naruto wasn’t paying attention. Sighing in resignation, he obediently tipped his chin  upward again, allowing the blond’s fingers to caress his flesh with the sickly sweet smelling salve. He told himself that the shiver to go through him was simply due to the cold from the weather and not from how tender (almost loving?) Naruto’s fingers felt upon his flesh. It actually felt so good, his lashes seemed to grow heavier; the temptation to simply fall asleep at such ministrations too hard to resist.

“There you go,” Naruto said with a small smile; albeit slightly breathless for it would take wild horses to tell anyone just how sinfully delicious Sasuke had looked with that half-lidded gaze. Wasn’t it just barely half-an-hour ago he had almost lost his mind and tried to kiss the guy with disastrous results? It wouldn’t do to tempt Fate twice in a row. 

“Now just sit back and relax,” he insisted and settled back into the driver’s seat. “I’ll get us to Yokohama in no time. Don’t worry about a thing.”

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, but the words remained obstinately locked in his throat. He could only do as told, but not before noticing the commotion at the door of the store where the Russians were being carried out by disgruntled truckers eager to continue their pummeling of the offenders. Sasuke shivered and wrapped his coat around him tightly. He felt incredibly…tainted even though nothing had happened to him. Well, besides his nether regions still throbbing from Mikhail’s rough treatment earlier. He hated to think of what might have happened if Naruto hadn’t come barging in, because yes…he did know that the ‘flurry’ to barge in and knock out Mikhail was none other than this man humming beside him.

_(…what the hell can I say?)_

“How…” he croaked and winced at how hoarse his voice sounded. He tried again, forcing himself to speak even if it killed him. “How did you know?”

“How did I know what? That the  guys in there with you were up to no good?”

Sasuke nodded; dark eyes watching the blond’s profile intensely. Droplets of rain glistened upon his skin, which he absently wiped away with the sleeve of his jacket.

“I saw them follow you inside,” Naruto said with a wan smile. “And when they didn’t come out…and  you too…I got kinda…uumm…concerned. It kinda got worse when I noticed only the one dude come out to stand outside the door like a guard or something, and then he ran back inside and I heard the noise and I ran inside to see what was going on.”

_While stopping to grab a baseball bat just in case,_ he would have liked to add.

“Ah…I see…”

“Well the good thing is that those fuckers won’t be trying that shit again. The owner of the store kinda asked for help with the other truckers, so…” He turned to smile at Sasuke in reassurance. “It’s all over now.”

“Yeah…”

The two words he wanted to say; two words that would mean so much more than just for what he had done in the restroom – just didn’t seem to want to come out of his mouth. His nervous habit of sucking on his lower lip caused him to wince as white hot pain shot up his spine. He settled for staring out the window and into the gloomy, rainy morning; a feeling that seemed to mirror exactly how he felt inside right now.

“We should be there in a couple of hours,” Naruto was saying in a voice that sounded way too excited. “I’ll let myself off at the bus station there, so you don’t have to -”

“It’s okay -”

“Huh?”

Sasuke, not looking at Naruto as he said this, continued softly. “I said it’s okay. You can drop off at your house. I’ve still got plenty of time to make my meeting.”

Naruto felt his cheeks burn with heat, for the sudden image of Sasuke meeting his parents…oh dear. 

“I’m not sure if that’s such a good idea,” he began to stutter, while willing his damn heart to stop beating so fast. “I mean if it’s out of your way, and I really don’t want you to miss that meeting since it’s so importa -”

“Naruto?”

“Ye…yes?”

“Just shut up and drive, okay?”

“Ah…okay,” came the embarrassed whisper except for the barely audible “asshole” added at the end which brought a reluctant yet small smile to Sasuke’s lips.

_I’ll miss you,_ he’d think as he lowered his lashes and courted sleep again. _Hard as it is to believe. I really will miss you, Uzumaki Naruto._

 

 

**Translations:**

1 – Nice package there, and he’s pretty too!  
2 – Make it quick, Mikhail. I think that stall is empty.  
3 – Watch the door!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Just one more chapter to go (well, it probably is more like an epilogue), and I’m so proud of my self-control because goodness knows I might have dragged this on and on with no end in sight. Oy. Thanks again to those lovely folks who take the time to leave a comment on the chapters. It really does spur me on to write despite my crazy schedule offline. *bows gratefully*
> 
>  **P.S:** Oh, the liberties I took with the ‘big reveal’ in this chapter and two, on my bucket list is to one day see a _nanohana_ in person. I’ve seen pictures of the fields of rapeseed blossoms (yes, an unfortunate name for them), and they are freakin’ GORGEOUS! *le sigh*
> 
>  **P.P.S:** Enjoy! And as always feedback makes me a very happy panda!

** Divergent (6) **

_The frozen houses on the street, the fading sound of footsteps_  
 _A person is being deprived of all of their light_  
 _And sepia colored memories that were imprinted on my eyelids_  
 _Are now on the other side of the soft light..._  
 _\- Gackt (Uncertain Memories)_  


 

Home sweet home.

Highway 279 stretched on; rice fields and tiny hamlets now giving way to hazy, cerulean mountains in the horizon and the unmistakable, undeniable and terribly nostalgic smell of seaweed and salt. It was the scent of faded time and childhood innocence; of precious memories spent on his father’s fishing boat, dangling tiny feet over the edge of the treasured vessel as it bobbed and caressed the glistening blue waters of Mutsu Bay. It was the smell of freshly smoked fish, scallops, lobsters, crabs, shrimps and whatever else the sea had to offer for sustenance – the raucous laughter of father and his friends, and the hushed yet warm conversations of mothers and their children as they sat around flickering fires watching the dusk of another rewarding day. 

_(where have those moments gone?)_

In the mid-afternoon heat, the bay beckoned on his left; several fishing boats – both commercial and private – sat at the docks eager for more trips across the ocean. It was the beginning of the weekend, and it wasn’t that surprising to see a few more visitors from the South – as well as foreign tourists - filling the narrow roadways with their vehicles either on a quest to experience fishing in the North, or even better – to experience the breathtaking wonder that was the Sea of Rapeseed blossoms. 

Naruto couldn’t help the smile that came to his features as the familiar fields of infinite yellow came into view heralded my majestic windmills that seemed to lord over them with empathic rotations. Though the spring season – when it really was a sight to behold for it literally felt like the entire land was covered in pure gold – was over, it still didn’t deter from the awe-inspiring effect on those who beheld it for the first time. 

Uchiha Sasuke was apparently no different. 

His light gasp as he sat up a little higher on his seat made Naruto’s smile widen. There was a surge of pride in his heart at the thought that something like this would make a man like Sasuke react in such a manner. No matter how many times he had seen tourists ‘ooh’ and ‘aah’ over the flowers, there was still nothing quite like witnessing that childlike expression of wonder on their faces. 

“Incredible,” Sasuke muttered as they drove past, Naruto deliberately keeping just a little below the speed limit; not that he was in any particular need to rush. He could feel the dampness on his palms already. It was the realization that home was just now a couple of miles away, and that a long week of thinking he would never make it on time…

_(I’m finally here)_

“The famous _nanohana_ ,” Sasuke breathed. “I kept seeing this on television when I was younger, but never really understood the attraction, but now… _now_ I see why. This is unbelievable.”

“And this isn’t even the best time of the year to see it in all its glory,” Naruto replied with a grin. “You should come here during the spring; you’ll really be knocked off your feet.”

There was a pause where Naruto stole a quick glance at Sasuke’s profile. The other man was still gawking out the window like a kid, and Naruto had to kick himself mentally for allowing his heart to stir for a whole other reason now.

“Wanna see it up close and personal?” he finally invited. “I know a couple of the farmers – if they haven’t forgotten me that is – but they wouldn’t mind you snooping around for a bit. Besides, I think they’re still open for tourists.”

“But what about -?”

“It will just take a couple of minutes,” Naruto cajoled.

_(I’m stalling. That’s all I’m doing. I’m really stalling because my stomach is in knots. I feel like I can’t fucking breathe. I’m scared, Sasuke. I don’t know what to expect when I get home, and I need the time to…to…)_

“For ten minutes?” he begged aloud with a tremulous smile. “I need to stretch out my legs anyway.”

Sasuke glanced at his watch. It was almost noon…and he was sure they were close to Naruto’s home anyway. Still plenty of time for him to make his meeting with Aburame-san. Ten minutes couldn’t hurt. Besides, he was already planning on taking plenty of pictures with his cell phone. This was a sight for the memory banks. Too good to pass up.

“All right,” he finally agreed. “Just enough for you to stretch and then we’re back on the road again. Don’t forget -”

“Yeah, yeah, your appointment. Don’t worry about it. Home is just down the road…almost.”

Sasuke gave a non-committal grunt and turned his attention to the fields again. He wasn’t a mind-reader, but he would have been a fool not to have noticed the change in Naruto’s body language. As a salesman, it was one of the ‘classes’ he had to sit through; being able to tell what the client was thinking or doing with subtle body movements, expressions etc. So far Naruto had been an open book, and at this moment, as they finally pulled up to the entrance of the farm and stepped out, the blond’s nervous motions was a clear sign that the homecoming was going to be a rather trying one for him. 

“Tazuna-san!” Naruto bellowed as a weathered man wearing a pair of cutoff jeans, slippers and an oversized dirt-stained shirt, came shuffling toward them. He took the straw hat off his head to reveal tendrils of gray hair, and though he squinted – through a thick pair of glasses - at the newcomers, the frown of consternation soon became a welcome grin as Naruto was finally recognized.

“As I live and breathe,” the man said with a shake of his head. “It’s the troublemaker come home, eh?”

Naruto laughed and engulfed the smaller man in a bear hug. “I’ve missed you, old man. Still chasing away the kids with the ol’ pitch fork, are you?”

“Ah, all the brats drive me crazy, especially you back in the day,” came the fond reprimand. “I remember you would run around naked in the fields and with your hair just the same color as the flowers, it would take us hours to find you.”

“Whoa there,” Naruto blushed and waved his hands; his cheeks darkening as he met Sasuke’s amused expression. “Too more information, old man. Geez! You gotta tell everyone that?”

“Hahaha!” Tazuna looked unapologetic; his laughter loud and long. “Well, I won’t say I don’t miss your hijinks, but it’s good to see you again.” His smile diminished and his expression became sad. “You just upped and left without saying goodbye, Naruto. Now why would you do something like that? Inari was troubled when he heard the news. You know he looked up to you as a big brother.”

Naruto sighed and ran fingers through his hair. “It’s a long story,” he began quietly. “Look…we’ll talk about it all later, all right? Hey, I haven’t even introduced my friend here.”

He reached out to tug Sasuke’s arm, noticing that the bruise on his jaw was now turning a rather worrisome shade of yellow. Hadn’t the salve worked? Although Sasuke didn’t seem to be wincing or grimacing in pain, so that was good…at least. 

“This is Uch…eh…Madara Sasuke,” he introduced quickly; ignoring the quick glare Sasuke had thrown at him at his almost blunder. “He’s the one who brought me back home. I hitchhiked.”

“Oh?” Tazuna wiped his hands on a rag, which had been hanging off his shoulder, to shake Sasuke’s firmly. “Well, welcome to our little town. We’re glad you were able to bring the prodigal son back to his rightful place. There are many people who will be in your debt.”

Sasuke shrugged lightly and gave a polite smile. “I doubt it, but thanks for the sentiments.” He waved toward the field behind them. “This all yours, sir?”

Tazuna stepped back with a proud grin. “That’s right, young man. All 200 acres! Of course we farmers seem to have all our lands clustered together, but it’s easy to tell where one ends and the next begins.”

“Impressive.”

“Isn’t it? Come, come, let me show you around a little bit,” Tazuna implored, just as they noticed the figure of a man – dressed in similar clothing but much younger - approaching at a trot. The trot soon became a full on sprint when the man noticed who the guests were, and before Naruto could get a word in, the handsome young man flung himself into his arms with a choked sob of “Naruto-niichan!” escaping his lips. 

“My grandson,” Tazuna explained with a tender smile thrown in the direction of the two men now hugging, laughing and crying at the same time. “Naruto was like a brother to Inari, especially after his father passed away and he really had no one to look up to. That troublemaker would come over and do all he could to cheer my stubborn grandson up, and in the end, they became the best of friends. It was always ‘Naruto-niichan this and Naruto-niichan that’,” he added with a chuckle. “So you can well imagine how sad he was when Naruto left without saying goodbye to anyone. It really crushed Inari and now…perhaps he can get back to being himself again.”

“Ah…”

What else could he say really? Sasuke watched as both men seemed to talk over each other; neither one able to get a word in with Inari’s face wet with tears; hands seemingly touching the blond everywhere possible as if to make sure Naruto wouldn’t vanish from his sight again. Sasuke turned away from the scene and forced himself to listen to what Tazuna was now explaining regarding the painstaking process of growing a rapeseed plant. He wondered why there was a sudden hard lump forming in the pit of his stomach. It was akin to a cramp…worse than how he had felt when he knew Naruto was enjoying himself with Sai at the _ryokan_. It was stupid really, he decided as he stooped to his haunches and ran his fingers through the soil. This was Naruto’s hometown. It was expected that he’d have friends who still cared about him despite his pity story about everyone abandoning him because of his sexual orientation. Either Tazuna and Inari didn’t know about it, or they just didn’t give a shit, and why should they anyway? To them, Naruto was like family, and Sasuke had a feeling that the more locals they encountered, the more of Naruto’s past would be revealed to him. 

He looked up at the sea of gold; the tiny petals of each rapeseed blossom swaying gently with the breeze emanating from the ocean. It wasn’t particularly hot – since the remnants of rain was still in the vicinity – but even from the weak rays of sunlight flickering upon the flowers, Sasuke could very well picture a nude Uzumaki Naruto frolicking through the field; his hair and complexion blending in effortlessly with the foliage which would have shielded (protected) him from the prying and judgmental eyes of the world. Sasuke allowed his fingers to caress the flowers, a tiny smile coming to his lips as he wondered if he would have been able to be as bold as Naruto. For starters, his dark hair would have been a beacon for anyone to find him, and secondly, he wasn’t as brave to run around stark naked in broad daylight. 

“You two finished yet?” came the bellow to cut into his thoughts. 

Naruto was sauntering toward them; an arm around Inari’s shoulder. The teenager was literally blushing up a storm, and every now and then worshipful eyes would be directed at the man he was practically glued to. 

“Ah Inari, I haven’t introduced you to my friend there, Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Inari – the little pain in the ass brother I never wanted.”

“Nii-chan!” Inari whined, though still blushing as he reached out to shake Sasuke’s hand and bow politely. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Sasuke replied with a curt nod and wan smile. He looked to Naruto. “We should be -”

“Ah yes, right.” Naruto withdrew his arm and looked at grandfather and grandson apologetically. “I have to cut the visit short today, but I’ll be back again.”

Inari – who looked like he was about to burst into tears – sagged his shoulders sadly. “You promise?”

“Sure I will. I’m not going anywhere anymore,” Naruto reassured him with a ruffle of his dark hair. “You take care of the old man for me, all right?”

Tazuna snorted. “That will be the day. It’s a pity you couldn’t stop by to try some of my daughter’s delicious doughnuts and cream puffs made from these very plants.”

Naruto moaned as if in pain. “Aww man! I miss Tsunami-chan’s cooking. Tell her to save some for me, all right? I’m gonna eat the entire house when I get there.”

Inari finally laughed. “I can’t wait to tell Mom you’re back. She’s going to be so surprised…as we all are…” He bit his lower lip, the smile fading as tears sprang into his eyes. “We’ve really missed you.”

Naruto had the grace to look chastised and he lowered his gaze to the ground; his voice low and contrite. “I’ve missed you all too, but this time…I think things will be different.” He looked up again and gave them a smile that Sasuke could tell didn’t quite reach his eyes. There was thinly veiled pain in those blue depths, and Sasuke had to excuse himself to make his way to the car. 

He didn’t bother taking the driver’s position when Naruto finally returned, and for a while nothing was said as the car made its way back to the main roads. It wasn’t until they drove past a rather impressive school building, did Naruto finally break his silence.

“Yokohama Elementary school,” he said with a soft chuckle. “…and right behind it is the high school…so you kinda just graduated one place and took a couple of steps and you were right in the next stage of your life. You just couldn’t escape seeing the same ol’ faces day in and day out. Urgh.”

Sasuke studied the red brick building with its modern design, where a few students were on the fields either playing soccer or baseball, while others were either engaged in reading or other extracurricular activities. Somehow, seeing the sight of school uniforms and hearing the faint sounds of cheers and laughter sent a pang of nostalgia through him. It wasn’t as if he had actually gone to a typical public school. His private schools had been anything but ordinary anyway -

“I wonder if Sarutobi-sensei is still the principal,” Naruto was musing to himself as the school got further and further away from them. He made a right turn into a more residential area; the homes now your typical two-story buildings clustered together as if competing for space amongst the narrow streets. 

“Sarutobi-sensei?” Sasuke prodded as they made yet another turn to lead them away from the clustered houses and into more spacious homes flanked by the bay on their right. The sight of the sea - just across a stretch of a low brick wall - was both breathtaking and slightly worrying; especially if there was the risk of a tsunami hitting them and washing away the homes. However, the residents here didn’t seem to mind for they went about their daily business without missing a beat.

“He was our principal,” Naruto was explaining as he slowed the car to a crawl to let a wagon carrying several crates of fresh fish to cross the intersection. “He was pretty old when I graduated, so I don’t know if he actually retired or not. He was cool…as in he wasn’t too strict and though I gave him a hard time, he was always kind and understanding.”

He pursed his lips. “Iruka-sensei on the other hand…pfft!”

Sasuke smirked lightly. “What?”

“Always up my ass about everything,” Naruto grumbled. Yet another turn and they were in a much quieter section of the town, though no less picturesque than the rest. The car had to make an uphill climb of sorts, but it was well worth it for there were only three houses on this stretch of road; protected by an abundance of lush green trees that might have been here for centuries. The homes were more traditional in nature, and as Naruto maneuvered the car into one of the driveways, Sasuke was struck at how quiet it was – except for the almost hypnotic sound of the waves licking the protective wall, the cries of seagulls and the rustle of the afternoon breeze amongst the leaves. 

It was hard to believe that someone as ‘wild’ as Naruto had grown up in such a tranquil environment, but then again, from the moment they had met, Sasuke had come to realize that nothing was all as it seemed when it came to the blond.

“Great place,” he complimented as they stepped out of the car and walked further into the compound. 

“Yeah…” Naruto began, though he came to a stop as if held back by an invisible force. He looked up and toward the house; a light frown coming to his features and lips in a firm line as if trying to reconcile what he might have left behind years ago. 

The lawn was neatly tended accentuated by two statues of what looked like frogs sitting on either side of the door. The light flapping sound of laundry drying under the sun could be heard from the backyard. However, the windows looked shut and there was a general feeling of ‘emptiness’ that was palpable. 

“The van isn’t here,” Naruto finally muttered as he shrugged on his backpack. “I guess they went out, so let’s -”

“Na…Naruto-kun? Is that you?”

They both swiveled around, in unison, at the breathless sing-song voice behind them. 

She was beautiful, in an out-of-worldly-type way. For starters, she was dressed in a lovely and well-made pastel kimono; cinched tightly at the waist to reveal a full-figure that was flattering. Her straight hair, which fell to her waist, was as black as night; almost blue beneath the dull glow of the mid-morning sun. However, it was her face – more specifically her eyes – that were simply captivating. It was hard to pinpoint exactly what shade it was; perhaps a cross between really white-washed blue or tepid gray. Either way, they seemed to positively light up when she recognized the blond, and not surprisingly, tears filled them almost immediately. 

“Oh God…it…it really is yo-yo-you,” she sobbed, trembling so hard now that she could barely take a step. 

Naruto had to take the initiative, dropping the backpack to engulf her in a hug that spoke volumes. It was clear that these two knew each other, and once again, Sasuke found himself having to take a backseat to a reunion that seemed to unlock even more answers to the many questions he had regarding this man. 

He listened to them whisper to each other for several minutes; a quick glance at the couple showing Naruto caressing her face and wiping her tears away with a gentleness that triggered something warm within him. It was a reminder of just how tender those fingers had been when they had applied the salve to his bruise, and Sasuke had to stop himself from touching said bruise before making a fool of himself.

“Sasuke?”

“Hmm?” He turned at the sound of his name. Naruto was approaching with the woman; a shy smile on her flushed visage now. 

“This is Hyuga Hinata,” Naruto introduced with a warm smile. “She’s my neighbor and we’ve known each other since we were in freakin’ diapers. Hinata, this is Madara Sasuke. He’s the one who helped me get back home, or I would have been stuck in some shitty bus or train station by now.”

Hinata blushed and gave a polite curtsey. “Thank you, Madara-san,” she said in that same breathless voice. “You have no idea how much this means to us.”

“I didn’t really do anything -”

“He’s just being modest,” Naruto interjected with a grin; ignoring (though wincing) at the jab he received from Sasuke’s elbow to his side. He nodded toward the house. “It looks quiet. Where’s everyone?”

Hinata shook her head lightly; her clenched hands going to her lips. “They haven’t been home for about two days now.”

Naruto stiffened; the smile fading as his heart rate began to quicken with rising alarm. “What do you mean?”

“Your mother took a turn for the worse,” Hinata explained with eyes shimmering. “Your father had to take her to the hospital. He’s barely been home since then.”

“Fuck,” came the low curse as restless fingers ran through blond tresses in frustration. He looked about him as if unsure of where he was; those blue eyes now frantic. “How…” He licked his lips and paced about before coming to a stop before Hinata again. “Did you see…?”

Hinata nodded. “I went to visit them this morning.”

“How are they? How is she? How…?”

The tears broke free and Naruto got all the answers he needed. There really was no second guessing what he had to do now. He turned to Sasuke without really seeing him.

“Sasuke…,” his voice raw as if struggling to hold back his tears. “Please if you don’t mind…the hospital isn’t that far-”

“It’s okay,” Sasuke interrupted with a firm nod of understanding. “Let’s go.”

“Hinata?” Naruto asked, and even without finishing his unspoken plea, she was already nodding her head in agreement. 

“I’ll come with you.”

__

 

Naruto wouldn’t consider himself a praying man – well except for the random moments when he really wished for God to either give him better luck at playing Pachinko or winning the lottery (those never happened anyway). However, on the drive to the hospital, he was sure to give God an earful. It was a miracle the car didn’t crash into anything for his current mental state of mind was in such turmoil, Sasuke had once or twice considered taking over the wheel and just allowing Hinata to tell him the directions. 

Fortunately, he got them to their destination in one piece; all the while still muttering a desperate prayer to God to give him enough time to make his peace with a woman who meant the world to him.

As he flew through the sliding doors; hardly caring if Sasuke or Hinata followed, he dashed up to the receptionist desk and slammed his hands on the counter.

“My mother,” he began in a rush. “I want to know where my mother is!”

“Keep your voice down,” the busty nurse reprimanded; though her eyes were still glued to her computer screen. “Besides, you’re going to have to be a little more specific than looking for ‘a mother’. There are many different patients -”

“Mito!” he almost screamed. “Uzumaki Mito!”

The name seemed to sink through because she finally looked up with a low gasp. “Mito-sama is your…oh!” Her eyes widened even more when she noticed who it was. “Naruto-kun? My word! It’s been -”

“Yeah, yeah, years,” Naruto cut in with a wave of his hand. “We’ll catch up later, Suzu-san. Right now -”

“Of course,” she replied hastily as she rose to her feet and motioned toward another nurse who was also gawking at Naruto as if he had grown an extra head. 

_Just how well-known is this family?_ was Sasuke’s strained thought as Suzu began to lead them toward the elevators. Yokohama wasn’t a large town, so it probably wasn’t that uncommon for everyone to know everyone else, but with the way the people have been treating Naruto so far, especially the awe in Suzu’s voice at the mention of Mito…

 _Just what haven’t you been telling me, Naruto?_ Sasuke thought with a frown as the elevator doors closed to trap them inside. He studied the back of the blond he had once thought nothing more than a poor church rat with a sob story, and began to feel the first stirrings of anger for some inexplicable reason. Had Naruto been feeding him a bunch of lies all this time?

Well the illness of his mother hadn’t been a lie as evidence of them being here in the first place, but other than that…

The doors opened before he could finish his thought, and the first thing to hit him was just how quiet this floor was compared to the organized chaos of the main lobby. So it wasn’t as exclusive and posh as the wings usually reserved for any member of the Uchiha who had the misfortune of requiring extensive hospital care, but it was still comfortable enough for a well-to-do family. The usual antiseptic smell of hospitals wasn’t as potent, instead there was the lingering scent of the _nanohana_ blossoms he had experienced earlier in the day.

“In here,” Suzu was saying as she came to a stop before the non-descript door to match the others on the floor. She knocked politely and excused herself. Naruto gave a slight start at the sound as if goosed; his features so pale, Sasuke felt a light twinge of pity now. Perhaps this would have been a good time to give him a smile or pat on the shoulder in reassurance, but that role was taken by Hinata who cradled the blond’s hand within hers and bestowed said smile on his behalf. 

_(what am I doing here? I’m like a damn third wheel to all this)_

“Maybe I should wait out here,” Sasuke found himself saying in a voice that sounded distant to him. “I don’t think -”

“I don’t mind,” Naruto cut in with a slightly panicked expression. “I need you…I mean, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind you visiting. It’s going to be all right, you’ll see.”

 _Are you trying to convince yourself of that?_ Sasuke thought, though he had to admit that Naruto ‘needing’ him was quite…nice.

“Someone’s here to visit you,” Suzu was saying to the unseen occupants as she ushered them into the dimly-lit room. The curtains had been drawn to block out the sunlight, but it wasn’t enough to distract from several large bouquet of flowers which seemed to take up every space available. In its middle sat the mechanical narrow bed swathed in white on which a pale, frail figure of a woman with shocking red hair lay fast asleep. What struck Sasuke was – despite her state of repose – just how elegant she still appeared to be. There was an aura of quiet strength that seemed to emanate and envelope those within the room. 

_So this is your mother, Naruto…says a lot, doesn’t it?_

However, the moment of awe was shattered – or perhaps enhanced – with the presence of the man who was slowly rising from his position beside the bed. Sasuke hadn’t been sure of what to expect when Naruto had spoken about his stern father, but it definitely hadn’t been this towering figure with long dark hair (though with hints of grey at the temples) that was still full and almost fell to his waist. Dressed in a traditional black _yukata_ and matching _hakama_ pants, his features were handsome yet the lines of strain and hard work were etched upon his skin like a roadmap of his life. His lips were in a perpetual downturn as if unable to smile or as if the task was too painful to do so, but it was clear he was a man who must have once enjoyed the act or found pleasure in making others do so. His dark eyes were merciless in their scrutiny of him before they moved over to study the prodigal son. If there was any warmth of recognition in those eyes, Sasuke found it difficult to locate.

“…Dad…” Naruto began in a voice that sounded small and almost insignificant. Sasuke resisted the sudden urge to tell Naruto so stand up to the man, but immediately imagined himself in his position and having Fugaku staring down at him in the same way.

 _I’ll probably be as meek,_ he thought with disgust. _Our fathers sure know how to put the fear in us, don’t they, Naruto?_

“I…”

“Leave us,” came the sudden curt command from the man, that for a moment had everyone stumped. Did he mean that they all had to get out or…?

“I want to speak to my son alone,” he explained with a frown. He glanced at Sasuke again and if it were even possible, his lips seemed to tighten in disapproval. 

_What the hell did I do?_

Suzu and Hinata were already excusing themselves, and Sasuke would have done the same, when Naruto reached out to slap a hand over his wrist to hold him prisoner. 

“Before he leaves,” Naruto began in a much firmer voice. “I wanted to introduce you to the man who brought me back home. His name is -”

“Uchiha Sasuke,” Sasuke interrupted before Naruto could spit out his fake alias. For some reason, he had no cause to lie to this man who looked regal in his own right. In fact, under the right circumstances, he was sure his father and Naruto’s would get along just fine. 

However, the hand he held out for a handshake was ignored. Instead the dark eyes continued to scrutinize him as if examining a rare specimen about to attack. 

“And are you one of his _friends_?” came the quiet question though there was no mistaking the emphasis and disgust laced around the word ‘friends’. 

“Dad -”

“Has he come to show you off as one of his… _partners_?”

“Partner…?” Sasuke was honestly confused.

Naruto sighed heavily and released Sasuke’s wrist. “Dad. He’s _not_ my partner. He’s just the one who helped me get here. Without him I wouldn’t have made it on time. He and I are not…in a relationship.”

_Oh…that. Damn._

This didn’t seem to appease the older man, but at least he wasn’t shooting daggers at Sasuke anymore. 

“On time?” came the bitter accusation. “Your mother has barely hours to…to…” His words seemed lodged in his throat and he had to cough a little, take a deep breath before forcing himself to continue. “She is only hanging on because she believes you’ll be here and now…now…you just waltz in like everything is going to be okay…!”

“Keep your voice down, Hashirama,” came the soft reprimand, which had the men turning toward the bed. “You never did know how to control your temper, my dearest…”

“Mom!” Naruto wailed like a baby; almost flinging himself onto the bed as he openly sobbed in relief and gratitude. 

Sasuke shifted restlessly from one foot to the other as he watched the loving reunion; something tightening in his chest as those frail arms lifted to wrap themselves around her son’s shoulders. It was such a simple yet poignant gesture, made even worse when trembling fingers began to caress the blond locks in a way that reminded Sasuke of the times when _his_ mother had done the same as a child. How could he have repressed those memories all in his quest to find reasons to loathe his parents? How could he forget that his mother had _actually_ cared…and besides, hadn’t Naruto said it in the car while he had been pretending to be asleep?

_/ I know you feel as if your Pops and Mom don’t give a damn about you, but you might be wrong. I don’t think any parent ever completely hates their own flesh and blood, and you should go back and try to make amends before you have even more regrets. /_

_(just what the hell am I still doing here?)_

He took a tentative step back as if to escape the room and its stifling atmosphere of love and family – in which he did not belong – but Mito must have realized his discomfort because she looked up with a warm smile on her visage. 

“Come closer, my dear young man. Do not be afraid. I won’t bite. I promise.”

He felt his cheeks burn at her words, and not daring to look at Hashirama – for fear the man would be glaring at him again – Sasuke did as told and moved to the other side of the bed. 

“Ah, come…let me see that beautiful face of yours,” Mito sighed softly, her hand reaching out to motion for Sasuke to lean forward and closer still. “So you are the one who brought my boy back home.”

“He just hitched a ride with me,” Sasuke explained in embarrassment. He shivered and swallowed the sudden thick lump to fill his throat as those slender yet clammy hands caressed his face tenderly. He wasn’t a doctor by any means, but my goodness…it didn’t take a scientist to know that she was literally hanging on by a thread. Had she really held out just to see Naruto one last time? Such resolve was inspiring. 

“And I thank you for that,” Mito whispered as her fingers wrapped around Sasuke’s to squeeze them gently. Naruto’s face was still buried against her stomach, his sobs still audible but less fervent. “I prayed he would find an angel on his way back, and I’m glad he did.”

 _An angel? Me?_ Sasuke would have laughed out loud at this unlikely analogy, but he settled for simply staring into those graying eyes that seemed to know so much. 

“You are a friend of his, correct?”

“I…well…we…” Sasuke struggled for the right words. He wished Naruto would help him out with this, but seeing the blond in such a state, he finally whimpered out the half-lie. “Yes…I…I am.”

Mito seemed to expel a breath of air in relief. “Then you must promise to look after him for me when I am gone. You seem like such a dependable young man. He will need someone like you to keep him in line when he strays. He can be so stubborn like his father.”

“Mito,” Hashirama whined like a child, and in that moment, Sasuke could see just how much love there was between these two. It must be hard having to watch the woman you love die, and even worse to watch your mother die. Sasuke closed his eyes, took a deep breath and rose to his feet.

“I’ll leave you three alone,” he said quietly as he lifted his lashes. “It was a pleasure getting to finally meet such a wonderful woman. Naruto says you’re everything to him.”

The smile she gave just about broke his heart, and would have had him bursting into tears if he didn’t stammer out an excuse before fleeing the room. He couldn’t even look at Hinata, who was still waiting outside, and had to make a beeline for the restroom to compose himself. 

For how long he stood there washing his face and hands and refusing to look in the mirror, lest he shudder in repulsion at what he saw, he had no idea. However, a quick glance at his watch told him that he had about two more hours to find a hotel, get cleaned up, and find Aburame-san’s office for the godforsaken meeting.

_Shit! I have to get out of here._

Back in the hallway, the door to the room was still closed and Hinata was still waiting on the bench in silence. However, she rose to her feet when she noticed Sasuke approaching, a small smile on her visage.

“Any change?” Sasuke asked.

“No,” came the quiet reply. “I heard them talking, but that’s about it.”

Sasuke nodded and took a deep breath. “Well…I have to go. I have a really important meeting I can’t miss. You wouldn’t mind picking up Naruto’s backpack, will you? I think he still left it in the car.”

“That’s no problem.”

 _An important meeting I can’t miss,_ he thought with a heaviness in his heart and stomach throughout the elevator ride and once they were outside. This wasn’t exactly the way he had hoped to say his goodbyes to Naruto, and considering he had somewhat lied to Mito about their relationship, it wouldn’t have hurt to at least exchange phone numbers or something of the sort. It would eventually hit him that Mito must have assumed  - just like Hashirama – that he and Naruto were a ‘couple’, what with her hoping ‘he’d look after Naruto when she was gone.’ People didn’t say that to strangers unless they believed something intimate was taking place between them. 

_(dear God)_

“Will you return?” came the question that had him nearly jumping out his skin. Hinata was doing her best to shoulder the heavy backpack, though her expression gave nothing away about her distress. She was still smiling albeit with concern in her eyes. 

“Return?”

“You are Naruto-kun’s friend, correct? You will stay over at his house tonight…or come back to the hospital after your meeting?”

“We…” Sasuke shook his head. “We’re not friends like that. Our arrangement was for me to drop him off at his home, and I go my own way.”

“But you have not said goodbye to him. I think he would be hurt if you left without saying a proper good bye.”

“Listen -”

“And if Mito-sama leaves us tonight…I do not think my presence is what he’ll need. He’ll need someone like you…someone stronger.”

_What the hell?! Since when did I sign up to become Naruto’s goddamn babysitter?!_

And yet the image of Naruto’s head upon his mother’s death bed was enough to have him groaning and leaning his head upon the roof of his car in dismay. Hinata was right. There was no way he could just take off and leave for Tokyo with a good conscience. He knew it would plague him for the rest of his life and that was one extra thing he could do without. 

“Fine,” he finally croaked thickly. “I’ll come back. Just…you can leave the bag in the car. Looks too heavy for you anyway.”

Hinata smiled in gratitude and waved him farewell as he drove out of the parking lot to find the nearest motel. 

He couldn’t tell you when he arrived, how he checked in, when he took a quick shower and shave, or how he got dressed. Everything seemed to be on autopilot, and though his bruise was like a damn red flag to everyone he met, his head was so full of what was possibly happening in that hospital room, he didn’t give a damn what anyone really thought. 

He arrived at the office with barely five minutes to spare, and was just in time to catch Aburame-san who was on his tenth cup of coffee. He knew that for the man didn’t seem to like recycling as ten antique teacups sat daintily upon the large conference table.

“I was just about ready to give up on you, Madara-san,” he greeted with a firm handshake and wan smile. His dark sunglasses hid his eyes from view, so Sasuke wasn’t quite sure if the smile was genuine or not. “But I’m glad to see you are able to keep up with your promises. Bad day?” he asked with a nod toward the bruise.

“Bumped into something,” Sasuke clipped and opened his briefcase. “May we begin, sir?”

“Of course.”

And putting all his training and focus to good use, Uchiha Sasuke forced himself to become the professional salesman worthy of earning a six-figure payday.

__

 

_If I stretch out my hand, the smile I reach is fleeting_  
 _If I close my eyes, I want to hold_  
 _Your vanishing body once more in my arms_  
 _Because I can't forget that time, that place where we met._  
 _-Gackt (Emu-For My Dear)_

 

Dusk across Yokohama came quicker than most. 

Even as he made the promised return trip, and as the sea seemed to take on beautiful yet muted shades of purple and gold, he _knew_.

He _knew_ when he parked the car and remained seated for almost five minutes unable to move a muscle. He _knew_ for he had to muster up the courage and to be as ‘strong’ as Hinata had made him out to be. He _knew_ as he picked up his phone, scrolled through the endless list until he came to the familiar digits to a person he had not spoken to in what seemed like an eternity. He _knew_ when his fingers moved on autopilot, when he lifted the device to his ear, when he heard the familiar ringing, and when the soft, feminine voice came on with a breathless “Hello? Hello? Who is this?”

_…kaasan…it’s me…_

“Hello?” A long pause in which he wept within his heart for the pain made it hard to breathe. “Sas…Sasuke? Is that you? Oh please tell me it’s you. Sasuke…I -”

He hung up and flung the phone away as if it stung. He gripped the steering wheel and banged his head gently against it; telling himself that he could do this, that he could walk into that hospital and look Naruto in the face and tell him that everything was going to be just fine. 

He _knew_ , when he finally had the guts to leave his sanctuary, when he was sure his face was a mask of politeness, when he saw the way the nurses seemed to move about like walking zombies, when he met Suzu’s teary gaze though she struggled to maintain her professionalism, when he left the elevator and was met with a sobbing Hinata and a stoic though red-faced Hashirama doing his best to comfort her. 

Hashirama sensed the new arrival and looked up slowly. Gone was the expression of anger and exasperation displayed earlier. In its place were the features of a defeated man, a man no longer eager to keep up his fight against the world (or with his son). There seemed to be a silent mutual understanding between them, for Hashirama simply nodded toward the door.

If Sasuke wanted…he could go in and pay his final respects.

_Damn it all to hell and back._

He took a deep breath and let himself into the room, where the scene had changed rather drastically from the first time he had seen it. For starters, the windows were now open to let in the cool evening sea breeze. It rustled the bouquet of flowers, sending gossamer yet colorful petals floating around the room like a scene from some anime production. On the bed, Mito’s body had been covered with a simple white cloth; that beautiful though sunken features now no longer visible to the outside world. 

Sitting by her beside, with his head bowed over clasped hands, was her adopted son. He had barely flinched or recognized Sasuke’s presence, though his reddened eyes were wide open and still fixated on the immobile figure before him. 

_(I’m so sorry, Naruto…I really am)_

Sasuke swallowed and wondered what he could say. He had never been one to comfort anyone in time of grief, and no one had given him a manual on what to do either. 

He looked around him helplessly for a moment, wondering if he ought to leave them alone when Naruto’s strained voice broke through the silence.

“How did your meeting go?”

_Huh?_

Sasuke blinked at the line of questioning; somehow not quite sure this was the kind of conversation they ought to be having in the presence of his dead mother. However, when those weary blue eyes met his, Sasuke realized this was what Naruto _needed_. He gave a weak smile to match Naruto’s and pulled up an extra chair to sit beside him. 

“It went well,” he finally replied, several petals from some flower floating onto his hair and nose. He flicked them away absently. Naruto’s hair was already filled with a range of petals, but Sasuke doubted this was the time to start brushing them off. 

“Did you get the job?” Naruto asked, his gaze now trained back on his mother’s body.

“…no.”

“What?” 

Sasuke shrugged lightly and stretched out his legs. He looked out the window and into Mutsu Bay where fishing boats heralded each other with horns for a job well done. “I didn’t take the job.”

“Why not?”

He could feel Naruto’s gaze on him and he shrugged again. “I didn’t feel like it was the job for me.” 

He didn’t dare tell what the real reason for his decision was.

Naruto seemed to mull this information for a while before asking curiously. “What were you going to sell anyway?”

“Kitchen appliances.”

They looked at each other for a heartbeat before Naruto gave a light snort at the imagery this conjured up. Sasuke smiled softly. “Yeah, yeah, laugh. I have sold kitchenware before.”

“I’m sorry. I just don’t see you selling blenders or knives to women and being that convincing.”

“You’d be surprised at what I’m capable of, Mister.”

They smiled at each other again before looking away as if ashamed of daring to show such camaraderie in spite of the bleak situation. 

More petals floated and fell upon the body, and this time, Naruto reached out to brush them away from Mito’s still chest tenderly. 

“She passed away about half-an-hour after you left,” he finally said softly. “It was rather…peaceful. She wanted the windows open so she could see the sea and _nanohana_ fields one last time.”

Sasuke nodded; not trusting himself to speak. 

“Do you know she was really born in the city, but moved up here with Dad just to be closer to the sea? Dad would have been some big hot shot executive, but he changed professions just for her. I never knew that until today.”

“Your dad told you that?”

Naruto nodded. “Yeah…funny…we actually spoke for over an hour without wanting to kill each other. Guess Mom’s final scolding finally got to him.” He gave a weak chuckle and sniffled softly. “Anyway, he opened up a lot to me…and I learned a whole bunch of stuff. Like how I’m not really ‘adopted’ after all.”

Naruto rubbed a hand across his forehead with a heavy sigh. “Mom…my real Mom – her name was Kushina – was actually her daughter.”

Sasuke frowned and tried to let that digest. “What?”

Naruto gave a wan smile. “Yeah…kinda hard to deal with, but it explained a lot of things. Kushina ran off with my real dad – Minato – when she was like seventeen and gave birth to me. It was when on their way back home…here to see my grandparents- that they had the accident. So since my mother had pretty much washed her hands off my grandparents, the hospital didn’t know who to contact as next of kin and dropped me off at the orphanage. Turns out that Dad…I mean my grandpa…kinda weird to call him that now…was doing some kind of digging of his own and discovered their deaths and my birth. So he and Mo…Grandma arranged it to be as if they were adopting me as parents.”

“…why couldn’t they just tell you the truth?”

“Because they’re old-fashioned like that, I guess,” Naruto replied with a shrug. “I never knew just how much guilt she carried inside of her, and me running off like that must have been déjà vu all over again.” He groaned and buried his head in his hands. “She felt so guilty about driving me away, she drunk herself to this situation. It’s all my fault when I really think about it. If I hadn’t been such a goddamn selfish…!”

The slap was unintentional…well maybe not, since Sasuke had moved before he could control his body. However, the sound of flesh upon flesh was like a shotgun in the relative silence, and meeting Naruto’s shocked eyes as his cheeks reddened with the imprint of Sasuke’s hand, seemed to finally send the message across the grief-stricken man.

“Do you think your mother…grandmother…whoever, would want you thinking like that?” Sasuke asked tightly. “If you sit here and keep blaming yourself for her death, you might as well start making plans to join her pretty soon. You’ve got a Dad out there that needs you now, right? I think the last thing he needs is for his son to begin pulling the self-pity card. He’s spent all this time blaming you, and now you want to take on the burden. For fuck’s sake, Naruto, suck it up and deal with this like the man of the house you’re going to become.”

He realized his voice was rising and he sat back to control himself. 

“What…what you said in the car,” he continued when Naruto made no attempt to defend himself and the silence began to get oppressive. “What you said about me and my father…my family…that was the mental slap I needed, and that’s what I hope this physical slap will do for you.”

He took a deep breath and met those blue eyes that were now watching him intently. “I’ve decided to go back. Maybe not to work for my father, but at least to make amends with them…before it’s too late.”

He cleared his throat, his cheeks darkening with embarrassment as tears seemed to fill the blond’s eyes. He looked away and shrugged lightly. “If you can make a fresh start…why not me?”

“Sasuke -”

“Look, don’t think I’m doing this just because you said so anyway. I was going to go back eventually…someday -”

“In the next one hundred years,” Naruto added with a tremulous smile. “And here I thought I was talking to myself in the car. You heard every word I said, didn’t you?”

“You don’t have to look so pleased about it!”

His blush didn’t lessen at the grin his statement received, and just as he was about to reach out to try to cuff the blond, his chair chose that moment to tip to the side, sending him off balance and crashing into Naruto painfully.

“Ouch!”  
“Son-of-!”

The door was immediately flung open; Hashirama hovering within it with fear and concern on his features. His first thought was that probably his wife had fallen off the bed, but at the sight of the two men tangled together – well, both trying to desperately extricate themselves from the rather compromising position – his expression became one of familiar exasperation and irritation. 

“What in the world are you two -?”

“We fell,” Naruto explained hastily. “Our chairs -”  
“It was my fault,” Sasuke was saying at the same time. “I didn’t see -”

“Out! Both of you!”

“Yes, sir!”

And as they both shuffled out shamefully, they would be just in time to hear Hashirama pleading with his dead wife to forgive the two disrespectful young men who had no sense of obligation or decorum, before they shut the door to give them some privacy. 

Naruto groaned and tried to glare at Sasuke, who was still too busy dusting the seat of his pants. 

“Not exactly the way I wanted to end this evening,” he grumbled.

“Yeah, well I’m still nursing a bruised jaw and ribcage, remember?”

“You’re the clumsy one, not me.”

“You could have steadied me…”

Hinata’s shy giggle interrupted their argument, and it was now Naruto’s turn to blame her for finding the situation funny. 

Sasuke watched their interaction with a pang of regret. At least Naruto was back home where he was loved by friends and the little family he had left. As for him…

_(I have to go…)_

“I have to go,” he said aloud to break up the childhood friends’ conversation. He sunk his hands into the pockets of his pants and avoided meeting Naruto’s eyes for he could feel them upon him. “I have some work to finish up tonight before hitting the road as early as possible.”

“Why don’t you spend the night with us?” Hinata implored earnestly. “You must be tired and hungry, and I’ve made something special for all of us tonight. Mito-sama told me that we should celebrate her life and not feel too sad about her being…gone…so I -”

“I appreciate the invitation, but I already have a motel room booked for a couple of more hours and I have to get my money’s worth.”

“Oh…I see…” Hinata looked miserable, but she bowed politely. “Then please allow me to say my thanks again for everything you’ve done. I’ll let Hashirama-sama know you’ve left.”

“It was a pleasure meeting you too, Hinata,” Sasuke said with a small smile. “Thank you for your kindness.”

“I’ll walk him out,” Naruto said to Hinata. “I’ll be back in a bit, okay?”

Sasuke would have wished for the farewells to have ended in the hallway, but there was no escaping the blond who was not exactly talkative either as they made the seemingly long journey back to the main floor and out into a cool evening. 

“So…” he began carefully as they crossed the pavilion where several members of the hospital staff could be seen having cigarette breaks or enjoying a drink. “Does she know?”

“Hmm?” 

“The girl…Hinata? Does she know you’re…?”

“Yes.”

Sasuke glanced at Naruto in surprise. “Really? I was under the impression -”

“Hinata’s like a sister to me,” Naruto admitted with a small smile. “I can talk to her about everything. I had to come out to her when she finally confessed to me during freshman year of high school, and I told her I couldn’t return her feelings.”

“Ouch.”

Naruto chuckled softly and kicked absently at a pebble. “Yeah. It sucked to have to see her cry, but after not speaking to me for a week, she came around and we worked things out. She’s been my number one supporter…so to speak. Hell, she even tried to hook me and her creepy cousin up, but I bailed.”

“Her creepy cousin?”

“He’s in Todai at the moment. He thinks he’s the shit and looks down on everyone for the most part. At least he’s mellowed out a bit, but when we were kids…man, he pissed me off all the time.”

“And Hinata thinks he might be -”

“I doubt it, though the guy doesn’t exactly give off the vibes for either way. I think he’s probably asexual.”

Sasuke laughed a little at that, while mentally wondering why there was that now nagging sense of relief at the notion that there wasn’t anyone Naruto was really that interested in at the moment. He again tried to pin it on simply wanting to hold on to the knowledge that the blond had revealed more of himself to him than any other person (Hinata excluded), and left it at that. Besides, it was really foolish to assume that Naruto wouldn’t have any more sexual liaisons or eventually find a partner to spend the rest of his life with. 

“So…you’re really going to become a fisherman, huh?” he asked aloud; restless…disconcerted and not sure why.

Naruto shrugged and eyed him warily. “You make it sound like it’s a disease. It’s not so bad you know…you’ve got the sea…lazy hours doing nothing…and on a good day, you can catch enough to make you thousands of bucks.”

“And your dream of becoming the next Hyde?”

Naruto made a face and turned to glance at the lit windows of the towering building behind them. “My dream, huh? I think it died in that room with my mother.” He looked back at Sasuke with a sheepish smile. “Sorry…still can’t get used to the idea that she was actually my grandma.”

“I know…it’s all a lot to take in at once.”

“Yeah…”

Their walk was slower now as if both realized that with every step closer to that vehicle they had considered home for the past week, the closer it became to realizing just how divergent their paths was to become. 

Sasuke gave a barely audible sigh, rubbed the nape of his neck and looked up to the heavens, marveling at just how many stars were already out.

“Must be great to live in the countryside. You don’t get to see this often in the city,” he remarked; more to break the tension-filled silence growing between them. Damn it! Why hadn’t Naruto stayed back? He didn’t want to –

“Then you should consider moving to the countryside someday,” Naruto said quietly as they finally came to a stop beside the car. “And I don’t mean one of your many fancy Uchiha country homes scattered all over Japan.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “Thanks for the suggestion. I’ll let you know how that goes if I survive the loving reunion waiting for me back home.”

“I’m sure it will be all right,” Naruto said with a firm nod. “I think you put too much pressure on yourself…just like I did. See? I thought my Dad was going to chop my head off, but all he did was vent a little and then realize it was all a wasted effort. Anger and bitterness…holding it all in for so long…it really does stress you out and give you ulcers, I think.”

“What?” Sasuke didn’t know whether to laugh or cry, and considering that Naruto actually looked serious saying this, he decided to remain neutral. “Ulcers?”

“I read it somewhere…that stress gives you ulcer.”

“I sometimes wonder where you get your literature from, Naruto.”

“I read books too, you know.”

“I’m sure you do.”

“I’m not as dumb as I look -”

“No, you’re definitely more than meets the eye.”

They shared another smile and this time neither man tried to look away. They studied each other unabashedly; perhaps aware that this might be the last time they’d ever get a chance  to do so. Sasuke could see an endless sea of blue with flecks of gold like the beautiful _nanohana_ , and Naruto could swear those dark eyes reminded him of the lonesome hours spent driving at night with only the radio and Sasuke’s silent presence for company. 

He was going to miss that.

_(no…him…I’m going to miss him like crazy)_

“When…when you told my mother that we were friends,” he began in a husky whisper as if afraid of the answer he’d receive. “Did you mean that or were you just saying it to make her happy?”

Sasuke opened his mouth to give an immediate answer; to perhaps admit that he might have said it to please Mito, but the more he thought about it, the more he came to realize that it hadn’t been just a lie after all. In about a week, he had revealed more of himself to this ‘stranger’ than he ever had in his lifetime to anyone, and to make things worse, he _wanted_ to tell Naruto so much more if that opportunity should ever present itself again.

“I meant it,” he replied hoarsely; his heart stirring with warmth at the smile this elicited from his companion. “After all the shit we’ve been through, I’d have to say “yes” as much as it pains me to admit.”

Naruto laughed and rubbed his eyes. “God. I can’t believe I’m laughing when this is supposed to be a miserable night.”

“I think she’d be happy to see it.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

When their gazes met again, neither was sure who gave the barely audible gasp as something potent and unspoken flowed between them. However, Sasuke was the first to look away; a discomfort and uneasiness overwhelming him.

_(what the hell was that?)_

“So…eh…” Naruto took a deep breath and bent a little to examine the car as if seeing it for the first time. His voice sounded casual and failed to betray the pounding of his heart. “I should get my stuff before you take off with it.”

“Oh…right…your atrocity of a backpack.”

“Shut up. It’s a vintage.”

“A vintage piece of junk,” Sasuke retorted with a smirk as he made his way around the car to retrieve the bag. He heaved it toward Naruto, who barely caught it with a light grunt. He didn’t dare move any closer to the other man for fear…

“I hope things go well for you and your family,” Naruto said quietly. “Maybe I can drop off my email address, since I don’t have a cell phone…yet…and you can write me whenever you want. You know…keep me updated and stuff. If you want to that is.”

“That would work.”

“Cool!”

Naruto grinned and dug into his bag, pulling out a small worn notepad and a pen (that took several seconds of hard rubbing to get it to produce any ink) to scribble out not just his email, but his home address and phone number as well. He handed the information to Sasuke with a flush on his features, hoping his desperation to remain in contact wasn’t so obvious.

Sasuke chuckled and motioned for the notepad, where he too wrote down his personal home address, which he rarely saw considering how much time he spent on the damn road, his cell phone number and email. 

“There…” he said as he gave it back. “Call me anytime you want to talk or email, all right?”

“All right. Thanks.”

There was an awkward pause in which neither man knew what to do with himself, until Sasuke finally cleared his throat and tapped the hood of his car with restless fingers. “I should get going.”

“Yeah…see…see you…and be safe on the road and all that, okay?”

Sasuke nodded and let himself into the car. He started the engine and would have pulled away to avoid any more of the ‘weirdness’ when he suddenly found himself opening the window to blurt out quickly.

“I’m staying at the Otani tonight. It’s just off the intersection. So if you…uh…”

_(If you what? Want to come over? And do what?! Just what the hell do you expect him to do when he gets there?)_

And yet he couldn’t shut up.

“I know you’re going to be busy getting ready for the funeral and all but… but if you just want to talk before I leave for Tokyo…”  His voice trailed off; his embarrassment so profound, it was all he could do not to drive off and never see this town again for the rest of his life.

“Thank you,” Naruto eventually replied with a smile, so sincere and beautiful, it was enough to have Sasuke questioning more than a few things about his thoughts and where they were leading him. “For everything. I really mean that.”

_(but you’re not ready for what I have and could offer you. I can see the fear and doubt in your eyes – should you or shouldn’t you? And though I would love for you to take the risk, I am afraid of how you might feel come morning, Sasuke. So for now…)_

He leaned in then; no questioning what he planned to do or why he was doing it. He had held back long enough, and even if he was pushed away or rejected, he was going to take his chances and finally allow his heart to lead the way.

Sasuke could have stopped him if he wanted to. He _should_ have stopped him when he looked back on it, but he _couldn’t_ …and realized he hadn’t wanted to anyway.

It was brief; almost (disappointingly?) chaste, but it was a kiss all the same.

On his lips.

Soft, feather-like…shy…tentative…sweet yet with a hint of salt from tears and sweat shed.

_On his lips._

It was a final farewell that would leave him wondering and wishing and –

_(longing for…)_

“Good bye, Uchiha Sasuke,” came the quiet whisper as their foreheads met gently. “I’m so glad I got to know you.”

“Li…likewise,” Sasuke replied unsteadily; lips still tingling from the experience. _I’m glad I got to know you too, Uzumaki Naruto._

He lifted lashes he hadn’t been aware he had closed, just in time to see Naruto turn away quickly with a soft sniffle. He watched the blond hoist that dastardly heavy backpack onto his shoulders and make his way back into the hospital at almost a jog.

Sasuke wouldn’t move even when the doors slid closed and Naruto was no longer in sight, and he believed if he squinted hard enough, he could make out the very room where he was probably now with Hashirama, Hinata and the remains of the beautiful Mito.

_(oh God…what am I doing?)_

The salesman sighed and closed his eyes. Counted inwardly to ten before putting the car into second gear and lifting his lashes again. 

The time for regrets was long gone, and it was time to open up a new chapter of his life. If there was anything he had learned from the hitchhiker with the army jacket and mysterious scars, it was to push onward even if the end result might be painful or not as you expected, and as he pulled out of the parking lot, he vowed he would have a good story to tell Uzumaki Naruto someday.

“Just you wait for me,” he whispered to the lingering presence of his once traveling companion. “Please wait for me.”

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sings off key* And so we’ve come to the end of the road, and I can’t let go!  
> I think that’s the way the lyrics went for that Boys to Men song *lol* Either way, here’s the final (loooong) chapter for you! My sincere thanks again to everyone who has taken the time to read and leave a comment so far. I am sincerely grateful for your encouragement and support. *bows in gratitude*  
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.P.S: Naruto’s email address makes use of the numbers to one of the first mobile suit gundams (otaku alert!) and Sasuke’s should be easy to spot. Cookies to anyone who guesses it first!

_From the day that you first wished you could reach the end_  
 _We started walking together on this never-ending road_  
 _When it looked like you were going to stop_  
 _I grabbed your hand and refused to let go..._  
 _\- Gackt (Road)_

**Subject:** Pictures  
 **From:** “King of the Sea”  <uzunaruRX-78-2@post.expart.ne.jp>  
 **To:** “The Great(est) Salesman”  < sasU0906@anet.ne.jp >

Hey Sasuke!  
Here are the pictures of the funeral services as promised. Beautiful day all around and many folks showed up – more than we expected. Guess Mom was pretty popular. I kept having to listen to everyone try to tell me one story or another about something good she did for them. I swear she was the town’s resident godmother or something. Pops’ been holding up okay. He doesn’t sleep much though, and at night I hear him pacing about or crying when he thinks I’m asleep. Hinata and her family have been godsend. She and her kid sister (Hanabi) help us with cooking and cleaning and all that. She misses you and keeps asking about you; wondering when you’ll come visit. Hard to believe it’s been almost three weeks since I last saw you, eh? Anyway, hope you’re doing okay and you’re finally back home getting some rest. I’ll catch up with you later. I think I hear my Pops hollering for me and I have to get off the computer. Bye!

P.S: See the dude with the long black hair and weird eyes like Hinata? That’s her cousin I was telling you about – Neji. He just came back for the funeral to pay his respects, but he’s gone back to school again.  

__

 **Re:** Pictures  
 **From:** “The Great(est) Salesman”  < sasU1093@anet.ne.jp >  
 **To:** “King of the Sea”  <uzunaruRX-78-2@post.expart.ne.jp>

Nice to hear from you again, Naruto, and thanks for the pictures. It does seem like it was a beautiful ceremony. I’m sorry to hear about your father’s situation and hope that in due time he’ll be able to find some peace in his heart. You don’t look all that great yourself –at least from the photos – have you lost weight? I know you’re grieving, but you must not ignore your health as well. I doubt your Mom would approve if you’ve been starving yourself.  
I’m currently in Niigata, sitting in a shitty hotel room that cost a fortune (though company’s paying). I should be done with this particular job in a week and then the looooooong trip back home. Urgh. Send my regards to Hinata, and keep me abreast on how the fishing business is going. 

P.S: When the hell are you going to get a damn cell phone?!

P.P.S: Sending you pictures of some sights around Niigata. Wish you were here, huh?

__

 **Subject:** Pfft  
 **From:** “King of the Sea”  
 **To:** “The Great(est) Salesman”

Sweet! Those pictures are awesome. Especially the one with you posing next to Ten-Ken cliff. You look like you’re about to fall off! Haha! And is that really the infamous Tsubame-Sanjō ramen?!!! Holy shit! Why the hell didn’t we get to pass that city during our road trip? I’m jealous, man. J-E-A-L-O-U-S.  
(and knowing you, I bet you didn’t even finish the damn thing. Man, good food is wasted on you).

Dude, do not rush me about the phone. I’ll get it when I’m good and ready. I should be lucky our damn computer’s even working for me to be able to respond to your emails, and we’ve been so busy trying to organize Mom’s things. Dad’s already taking me out to work, so it’s been kinda hard to think of anything else. Internet connection up here gets kinda shady sometimes. Speaking of fishing, it’s a good thing you’re not near me because I stink to high heaven. I can almost picture you telling me to go take a shower in that haughty tone of yours. I swear I can’t get the smell of fish and seaweed out of me, and it’s only been a week! By the time you stop by again (if you ever do), you probably won’t even recognize me…or want to stand next to me (LOL!) Are you still in Niigata? 

P.S: I am not losing weight. Wearing black always makes me look skinnier than I really am. I think I’ve added more muscle weight with all the heavy lifting (and I’ve even gotten a tan!). I’ll send a pic next time.

__

 **Re:** Pfft  
 **From:** “The Great(est) Salesman”  
 **To:** “King of the Sea”

Txting from phone in restaurant. On the road again. Heading to Kyoto. Should be there in a couple of days give or take. Called your home but no one was there or are phone lines down too? When is best time to call anyway? And you with a tan and more muscle weight? This I’ve got to see.

__

 **Re:** Lots of Stuff!  
 **From:** “King of the Sea”  
 **To:** “The Great(est) Salesman”

Guess where I’m typing from? An internet café in town. There was a big storm the other day, so most of the power’s out (and this includes ‘net connection and phone lines). Sucks, but they say it should be back up and running sometime later tonight. I hope. The weather’s getting way too cold up here and Pops and I have to wear almost three layers of clothing in the house. Brr! Anyway, because me and Pops have been so busy at work – this is the only time I’ve had to come down here to use a computer. I’m sorry it’s taking so long to communicate, but at least you should be in Kyoto, right? I’ll go cell phone shopping with Hinata this weekend, so you can stop nagging me to death about it. 

(which phone and service do you recommend anyway? And I mean something NOT outrageously expensive!)

I’ve attached pictures of me and Pops (and some with Hinata and her little sis) hanging around the docks. Pops renamed the main trawler – Princess Mito – for obvious reasons. We even re-painted the main hull maroon to match Mom’s hair. As you can see, Pops has about five commercial boats in all (and almost twenty employees on payroll), and every day we have to make sure they’re all sea-worthy. 

We get up at about four or five in the morning – depending on the weather forecast – and go about oiling the equipment, washing and scrubbing the galleys and decks, preparing the baits, fixing up broken bits and pieces from prior fishing trips, stocking up supplies, mending the nets, and making sure all the crates are solid enough to be thrown into sea for our catches. All of this has to be completed by seven by the way. When that’s done, you’ve then got meetings with the fish mongers or food and packaging companies who buy from you and you all decide how the catch for the day’s going to be divided up. Some mongers sell only specific products like say crabs and lobsters while others go for pure fish (mackerel, salmon etc. etc.). Anyway, by the time you actually cast off to sea, it’s almost nine in the morning! Pops says I’m still too slow, and I’m holding everyone else up because I screw up some things. According to him, they’re usually done with prep by SIX! Makes me wonder if they get any sleep at all. Sheesh.

There are some slow days, when nothing really bites (and then you’ve got other fishermen you’re competing with, so it’s kinda tough having to navigate around the sea and not get into any one’s territory…so to speak), but on days when it’s really jumping…man! Wish you could be here to see it, Sasuke. It’s crazy on the boats. Everyone’s running around dragging the nets which can weigh up to a ton or more, and there’s all sorts of weird things we catch (I swear I think I caught an alien from outer space in the shape of a fish – see picture attached). Then comes the hard task of separating the good from the bad, making sure we don’t put in already dead fish (you know…those that many sharks or other fish have bitten or thrown up), seaweed, and other creepy crawlies we don’t need. By the time we’re done, it’s close to nine in the evening…an entire day gone just like that! 

And if you think our job’s over, think again, buddy! Once we get back on land, there are those damn fishmongers hovering around waiting for their share of the goodies. Pops handles the business side of things, while me and the rest of the boys have to struggle with loading up crates and containers with our hard earned catches. We usually get home around eleven, and thank God for Hinata or we’d starve to death. She always leaves us some food and there are never any leftovers. Haha! I get to sleep for a couple of hours and then the entire day happens again – like clockwork. I swear this gives me a better appreciation of all the stuff my Pops went through without me there to help him. I feel kinda bad about it, but at the same time, it feels good now, you know? We get to spend more time together, and I get to learn so much more about my family history and what he’s really all about. He still misses Mom, obviously, but at least he’s trying to make an effort to be more cheerful. 

I miss her too and it gets worse at night when I have to listen to Pops talking to her picture in the living room shrine and telling her all the things I did, and how much I’m growing and becoming a man and shit like that. It’s kinda embarrassing, but it’s nice to know that your own Pops doesn’t hate you as much as you thought he did. 

Phew. My fingers hurt from all that typing, but I figured I needed to get it all out now just in case I don’t get a chance to email you anytime soon. But hopefully I should have the phone by this weekend, so I’ll call you. Just wait for my number to show up on your caller ID, okay? Or if it shows up as ‘unknown’, you can just listen to the voicemail I leave and call me back. I can’t wait to hear your annoying voice again. Hah! :p 

Talk to you (for real this time) later!

P.S: I think I’m gonna change my name from “King of the Sea” to “Ruler of the Motherfucking Ocean”. How does that sound? 

__

 

 _Like you’re an idiot,_ Sasuke mused with a faint smile. 

He checked his other messages for anything not business-related; perhaps hoping Naruto had sent another lengthy email to keep him entertained. Unfortunately, there was nothing new since yesterday morning, so he contented himself with scrolling through the images Naruto had attached for the thousandth time. 

_You really weren’t kidding when you said you’ve changed,_ Sasuke thought with reluctant admiration. 

The photographs told the story. Most showed Naruto clad in either sleeveless shirts or topless (and not without some ridiculous handkerchief or cloth of some sort wrapped around his head to keep his growing hair out his eyes); the effects of the sun evident on the now caramel tone of his skin. It did more to make those piercing blue eyes pop especially when he grinned…

_(all fucking teeth)_

…while holding up a large fish or crab to pose for the camera.  Compared to the lanky guy he had traveled with almost a month ago, the tedious work schedule at sea had definitely done some good for the blond. His shoulders, arms and back seemed more defined with the so-called ‘muscle-weight’ he had added. His water-glistened abs were like washboards, causing Sasuke to absently caress his in slight dismay. He wasn’t heavy by any means, neither did he have any love handles to make him cringe, but with Naruto looking this good with just a few weeks of catching fish, it was a sign that he needed to hit the gym more often to keep up. If he was planning to visit Naruto again, he’d have to look his best.

But until then -

He sighed and tucked the phone back into the pocket of his black trench coat; keeping his hands within the warmth they offered for the chill of the evening air was now beginning to seep into his bones. 

It was another beautiful evening in Kyoto, and from this vantage point, it was rather breathtaking to view the infinite twinkling lights of downtown below. The wind picked up a little to rustle his hair, nearly blinding him and sending tufts into his mouth. Swirls of fallen sepia leaves – from the many trees that cocooned him – followed his quiet steps upon slightly damp grass, and with every subtle gust, they seemed to dance and sigh in response; perhaps desperate to deliver the last whispered words of his silent companions. 

And what silent companions they were.

The gravestones or markers made for a rather morbid setting, but it was the impressive granite tomb of Uchiha Madara - about as big as a miniature house – which signaled to anyone daring to walk the grounds that they were in the presence of someone (or family) close to royalty. The private Uchiha burial site obviously housed each and every member of the clan – or so Sasuke was made to believe – and it was rather sobering to think that there was already a plot reserved for him in this place. 

_And I know exactly where it’s going to be,_ he thought morosely as he picked up the small wooden bucket and spoon obtained from the temple nearby. _Right next to you, niisan._

It wasn’t difficult to spot Itachi’s grave, for the black marbled headstone was still ‘new’ compared to the others. Etched on it were the simple words:

_Uchiha Itachi_  
 _June 9th 19xx - March 15th 20xx_  
 _Beloved son and brother_  
 _May his soul rest in peace_

Short and simple. After all, the Uchihas’ weren’t exactly known for long-winded speeches or eloquent poetic phrases. It was a miracle someone had even added the last line. It was a rather cozy nook, all things considered; right beneath one of the largest oak trees on the grounds where its branches seemed to want to wrap themselves around the headstone in added protection. There were several fresh vases of beautiful flowers, and it didn’t take a genius to know that his mother was probably responsible for them. However, some needed to be changed or tossed away, and in silence, Sasuke stooped to his haunches to pay his homage. As he pulled off dead stems and brushed away fallen leaves, memories – like a cascading waterfall – raced through his mind whether he wanted them to or not. Every moment spent with his big brother, every smile, every frown, every pout, every laugh, and every conversation was re-lived. The last had been a phone call, one he might have ignored if something hadn’t compelled him to finally listen to his brother’s last words (though Sasuke hadn’t known that at the time).

“We were going to tell you,” he had said in that quiet voice of his that was now filled with sorrow. “We never meant to hurt you, Sasuke, and it definitely wasn’t something we had planned on happening. It just…did. I wish I could explain to you just how much I fought against giving in to what my heart cried for. I didn’t want to be with her because I knew you two were getting married, but I fell for her all the same. Imagine my surprise when she told me the feeling was mutual, but she was torn as well for she really likes you and knows you’ll be hurt once the affair is revealed. If you’re going to hate anyone, hate me, Sasuke. Hate me for not being strong enough to back away, and for finally coercing her into an illicit affair. Hate me for being a coward and not opening up to you when I had a chance. My only hope is that someday you’ll come to forgive us both for our sins to you. We both love you so very much and would want nothing more than your blessing eventually.”

 _My blessing, huh?_ Sasuke scooped some water and poured it over the gravestone; watching blindly as it trickled over the marble. _What did I say to all of that, niisan? I can’t really remember much of the conversation…or rather what I said, but I think I might have forgiven you two…at least my lips might have said that even though my heart still ached at the betrayal. And when you said you were leaving the country for a while…did I ever wish you a safe journey? No. I don’t think I did. It’s probably why I’ve been dealing with the guilt for so long; that deep down inside, I might have really wished for something terrible to happen to both of you. What does that make me, niisan?_   

With the gravestone washed, he rose to his feet to admire his handiwork. He could feel the growth of that damned lump forming in his throat, even as trembling fingers reached out to trace out his brother’s name slowly.

“I’m going back home,” he whispered hoarsely. “I don’t want to, but I can’t keep running away forever. A certain man taught me that, and no it wasn’t Dad. His name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I’m sure you would have liked him if you two met. He’s an idiot sometimes, but he can reveal bits of wisdom that’s surprising. He had a dream to become the next great musician, but it turns out maybe following in his father’s footsteps was his destiny after all. I thought being on the road and becoming my own man was my fate, and perhaps it still is, but I have to make sure. I have to go back and slay all those demons before I can really say I’m _free_ to be who I really want to be.” He paused and looked to the heavens, swallowing hard to get rid of the lump. His eyes burned. “Wish me luck, _niisan_. God knows I’m going to need it.”

He turned to leave, but stilled his steps and took a deep breath.

“Ah, and before I forget,” he added quietly. “I forgive you. Too little too late, but I truly forgive you all the same. I hope you get to see her up there and finally be together as you always wanted. Farewell, my dearest brother.”

_I’ll never stop loving you…_

__

_Pass through the crowd, to the place where the light leads you  
As the soundless scenery is flowing past you_

Somewhere in the thick cobwebs of sleep, Gackt’s serenade seeped through as if coming from the depths of a catacomb. 

_You opened your hands and were about to hold everything within your grasp_

Sasuke groaned and burrowed deeper amongst the pillows. Who the fuck could be calling him at this ungodly hour?

_At the end of the rusted track  
I want to believe that something is there_

Relentless, Gackt continued to sing; finally forcing Sasuke’s arm to shoot out from beneath the thick comforter, fingers restlessly searching and in the process knocking down a few things from the bedside table before finding the cause of his anguish. The phone disappeared beneath the comforter where only tufts of ruffled dark hair could be seen. Bleary eyes stared at the large white letters screaming ‘UNKNOWN’, causing his initial reaction to be a muttered expletive and the immediate need to switch the device off completely. However, just as he was about to press the button to disconnect – 

/ Just wait for my number to show up on your caller ID, okay? Or if it shows up as ‘unknown’, you can just listen to the voicemail I leave and call me back. /

_(Oh hell…Naruto!)_

“Hel…Hello?” he croaked though slightly breathless as the comforter was pushed down and he scrambled up quickly. “Naruto?”

“Morning, Sleepy Head!” came the cheerful greeting. “Did I wake you?”

_(that voice)_

The smile came even before he could control it, fingers running through his tussled locks as he glanced at the clock beside him. 5:45am. 

“And good morning to you too,” he replied before clearing his throat. “I see you got your phone at last.”

“Yeah. Thanks for the tips on which one to get or Hinata and I would have spent hours deciding on which to pick. Those salespeople can be pretty convincing in trying to get you to buy the most expensive ones. Oh wait. You should know. I’m talking to the master after all.” He laughed, a familiar sound Sasuke was unaware he had actually missed. He raised his knees to his chest and buried his face against them. 

“It’s no problem,” he replied with a chuckle. “Are you off to work?”

There was a dramatic groan at the other end. “Yeah, I am. Just thought I’d give you a call before heading out and drop off my number. Got a pen?”

“You can text it to me you know.”

“Oh…right. Duh. Funny how you can forget those little things, eh? Shit…hang on…”

His voice faded out though he seemed to be talking to someone in the background; something along the lines of ‘I’m coming already! I’ll be right there! Don’t leave without me!’ when he returned, it was with a heavy sigh.

“Gotta get off now. I’ll call you back later, all right?”

“All right…”

“And I’ll text the number to you ASAP.”

“Cool.” A pause. “And Naruto?”

“Hmm?”

“…it’s good to hear your voice again.”

The pause this time came from the other end, though there was the slight catch of breath that was almost lost in the beginning. “Same here,” Naruto finally replied in a voice that was almost inaudible. 

Sasuke sunk his toes into the sheets and cleared his throat again. “Have a good day…fishing.”

There was a relieved chuckle – effectively breaking the slight tension that had crept in for a moment there. “Thanks. You have a good day yourself, okay? Talk to you later. Bye!”

He hung up and fell back to the bed, the smile not leaving his face and those pesky cobwebs of sleep now completely gone. The beep on his device had him looking at the screen where Naruto had done as promised. He immediately added it to his list of personal contacts, smirking as he gave the blond the nickname “Ruler of the Motherfucking Ocean”. In fact, their email monikers had been a running joke between them, where Naruto had been the first to call him “The Great(est) Salesman” and he had reciprocated with “King of the Sea”. Chuckling, he swung his legs off the bed, recalling how aghast Naruto had been at the time, while claiming that the name made him sound like a merman. However, ‘sweet-talking’ Naruto into believing he was a descendent of the famous Greek god Poseidon had done the trick. Heh. Who could resist being compared to a deity after all, right?

Thirty minutes later, he was working up a sweat on his treadmill; going at a personal best 19kph at an uphill setting. The gray tank-top was becoming drenched with his efforts, but he felt he could go for at least another hour before taking a break. 

While running, he took the time to ‘admire’ his apartment; a place he had not seen in over six months. It screamed ‘typical bachelor pad’, with its Western-inspired yet Spartan décor of blacks and whites. A long black leather sofa flanked a pristine glass-top coffee table with oak legs and standing white halogen lamps all by the famous interior designer Shiro Kuramata. His entertainment center featured one of the latest Blu-Ray/DVD player, video game console, and one of the largest HD flat-screen TVs available. A polished white oak floor ran throughout the apartment only interrupted by a black-dotted beige and white carpet which covered most of the living and bedroom area. On blemish-free white walls, abstract paintings by Atsuko Tsurumi and Shusaku Arakawa sat in judgmental silence. He couldn’t really tell you why he had chosen those particular pieces, but they did compliment the overall aesthetic of the place. On either side of the entertainment center were two abstract-shaped walnut bookcases containing several works of literature he had acquired over the years. 

The sliding glass doors on his right were flanked by two floor-to-ceiling windows giving the illusion that the entire wall was simply made of glass. When the black and white damask curtains were opened, it really was stunning to see the rays of sunlight bathe the entire apartment in shades of gold and orange. Even more beautiful was having them open at night and getting a good view of the city while lounging on your sofa with good wine and a good book to read (or if you were extra lucky, a woman who wasn’t likely to want to marry you after a one-night stand).

…not that he was in any hurry to walk down the aisle…

He ran out of gas an hour and a half-later, and peeling out of his soaked shirt, he ran the towel through his hair, wiped himself as dry as possible before doing some stretching exercises. It was turning out to be a great Sunday morning, and he realized he was anticipating speaking to Naruto again – though he thought it childish to sit around counting down the hours until he received the call. He’d try to get some work done to kill the time. However, as he leapt to his feet to head to the kitchen for something to drink, the sudden chime of his doorbell had him freezing in his tracks.

 _Huh? I wasn’t expecting any visitors,_ he thought warily. 

The only services he required were those of his maid – who showed up once a month and wasn’t scheduled for today, or the building’s maintenance guy who had to do his monthly inspections. Other than that…

The doorbell chimed again, and cursing beneath his breath, Sasuke made his way to the door.

“Who is it?” he began asking, only to feel his tongue get heavy in his mouth as a quick peek through the peep-hole revealed the least likely of visitors.

_Oh my God! What the hell is she doing here?! How did she know I was back?!_

Panic, dismay, shock, and the helpless sensation of regressing back to that little boy who always hung on her coattails – overwhelmed him so much, he had to slap a hand over his mouth and staggered backwards on trembling legs. 

_What do I do?_ came his frantic thoughts. _And I just had to ask ‘who is it’, didn’t I? Now there’s no way she won’t know I’m not here. Shit!_

He dove for the coat closet, grabbing the first thing his hand touched (which, luckily, turned out to be an old college sweatshirt), dressed quickly, ran trembling fingers through his hair, took a deep breath, counted inwardly to ten before finally opening the door when he felt composed enough.

“Mother,” he began in a voice that sounded surprisingly steady despite the thudding of his heartbeat. Dressed in a simple tailored black dress suit, Uchiha Mikoto hadn’t changed much over the years, unless you considered the lines of sadness and weariness etched within that beautiful face he never thought he’d see again. 

“What a surpri…umph!”

The hug (or lunge) was so unexpected; it nearly knocked him off his feet with the force of it. Her slender yet strong arms tightened around him as if unwilling to let go, her harsh sobs buried against his chest as if wracked from her very soul. He hesitated in returning the affectionate embrace, but damn if his emotions didn’t get the better of him. He hated to see his mother cry, and knowing that he was the reason for it…

_(God, I’m so weak)_

…he closed his eyes and finally wrapped his arms around her. And as he placed a tender kiss upon her dark hair, he couldn’t help thinking over and over again:

_I’m finally home._

__

 

Naruto called earlier than expected; not that he was complaining.

“I thought you’d still be stuck out there somewhere,” Sasuke mused as he balanced the phone between his neck and shoulder and eyed the cotton shirt he was considering wearing tomorrow. 

“I got a half-day off,” Naruto replied with a chuckle. He sounded like he was busy doing something in the background as well. “There wasn’t much biting anyway.”

“Too bad. Maybe there’ll be better luck tomorrow.”

“I hope so. Shit!”

“What?”

“Burned my fingers.”

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Trying to make dinner,” came the huffed reply. “Hinata’s out of town and she apparently forgot to leave leftovers for us. I gotta come up with something for Pops to eat when he gets back.”

“What are you cooking?” He tossed the white shirt to the bed and picked the light blue one.

“…ra-ramen,” came the embarrassed mumble, which had Sasuke snickering.

“Why am I not surprised?”

“It’s not the one you have to wait for three-minutes. This one takes time. Pops hates the instant kind.”

“The man has good taste, which can’t be said for his ramen-crazed son.”

There was a childish raspberry blown over the line, as Sasuke discarded the blue shirt and grabbed a black one. He scowled and tried to compare which was best for the occasion.

“Guess who came by to visit today?” he asked.

“Who?”

“My mother.”

“No shit! Really?! Did you tell her you were back?”

“No,” Sasuke replied with a wry smile. “She confessed that she bribed the building’s landlord to keep her abreast of my whereabouts. So once I returned, he called to give her a heads up.”

“Oooh…were you pissed?”

“For a moment, but I could understand where she was coming from. She was worried about me, that’s all.”

“Aww, how sweet.”

“Shut up,” came the low embarrassed mutter accentuated by twin hues of color on Sasuke’s cheeks. “I’m going to send you a picture of her in a second…hold on…”

“Whoa…she’s ho…eh…pretty.”

“Were you about to say my mom’s hot? Shocking, Uzumaki Naruto. I am shocked.” There was a grin in his voice, which had Naruto stuttering in denial.

“But she is though! I mean if no one knew who she was, they might think she’s a cougar.”

“Gross. This is my mother we’re talking about, Naruto. Cut out the sexual innuendos, all right?”

“Yeah, yeah whatever.”

“Anyway, we had a long and productive conversation…”

“You make it sound like it was a business meeting.”

“It might have been at first,” Sasuke admitted. He reached into his closet for another shirt. “But we eventually relaxed in each other’s presence and did our best to get rid of the elephant in the room.”

“Did it work?”

“I think so. She’s obviously missed me and wanted to know all about my job and how things were going, and then the usual motherly things about me eating right and keeping healthy blah, blah, blah.”

Naruto laughed. “Sounds about right. My Mom was the same way even on that day after you left the hospital room. Guess that’s why they are our mothers, right? It’s their job to be worried to death about us…literally.”

“You’re not still beating yourself over it, are you?” Sasuke asked for he had noticed the heaviness in those words. 

“No, no, I’m all right. It’s just…” There was a slight pause before Naruto continued softly. “The house seems so much bigger and emptier, you know? I mean it’s not a large house anyway, but you get what I’m saying, right?”

Sasuke nodded. He had a feeling once he returned to his childhood home, every freaking room in that house was going to seem vast and hollow. 

“Yes, I do understand,” he replied and finally decided he would go with the white shirt. “But it will get better in time, Naruto. You’re already making such good progress moving on with your life.”

“Hm,” came the lone reply. “And what about you? How’s your progress coming along?”

“One hurdle was cleared with Mom showing up,” Sasuke admitted as he now searched for the right blazer to go with the shirt. “I did plan on calling her to see if I could visit, but she made things so much easier for me.” He pulled out the navy Calvin Klein piece and caressed the fine fabric gently.  

“She did her best to encourage me to see Dad…when he returns in about a week.”

“Oh? Where did he go?”

“He’s in the U.S. on some business trip.”

“Aww…”

“Aww what?”

“I bet he traveled around a lot when you were a kid and you never got to spend much time with him, right?”

“What are you trying to be? Some shrink trying to figure out why I’m so messed up in my personal life? That the reason I’m this way is because I got no love from Daddy Dearest?”

“Just call me Uzumaki Naruto MD,” came the amused taunt. “My couch services begin at 500,000yen per hour.”

“Fuck you,” Sasuke said with a light laugh. “Stick to what you do best, Poseidon, and leave the head shrink roles to the therapists my parents pay an arm and leg for every fucking month.”

Naruto whistled in appreciation. “I could use some head cleaning, but seriously though…have you given it any more thought? Will you work for him if he asks you to?”

Sasuke carefully hung up the ensemble, while biting hard on his lower lip. Had he thought about what he would do or say to his father when the time came? 

_(every other waking minute, Naruto)_

Yet, he couldn’t say for sure if he was going to abandon his life on the road for a more complicated schedule being a part of UchihaCORP. He fell back to his king-sized bed and rubbed his forehead wearily. 

“I honestly don’t know,” he finally replied as he closed his eyes. “I guess it will depend on how the conversation with him goes. If I see we’re making no headway in understanding each other…then you might see me on the next company car to some obscure town somewhere. If not…”

“You’ll be calling me from your private jet in England or someplace like that, right?”

Sasuke’s lips quirked into a small smile. “Maybe. That’s one of the pitfalls of being a part of such a large cooperation. It’s like being a salesman…but on a much grander scale. While you sail the seas…I’ll be navigating the skies.”  
  
“How poetic.”

Sasuke laughed and rolled onto his stomach. “But enough about me and my poetic skills. Anything new happening to you besides murdering innocent sea creatures?”

“Dude! Don’t make it sound like that!” Naruto wailed though he laughed as well. “Just think. The next time you’re in some fancy restaurant ordering the latest seafood delicacy, you can imagine me sweating it out here catching it for you. Be grateful!”

Sasuke gave a little mock bow. “I’m forever in your debt, and just for that, I’ll make sure I order the finest sushi for dinner tomorrow.”

“Ooh a date?”

“Something like that…”

“What? Whaaaat? Spill, man. Who’s the lucky lady?”

Sasuke spun onto his back again; his gaze now trained on the pristine ceiling. “One of my mom’s best friends. She said they’ve been dying to see me and wanted me to have dinner with them tomorrow night.” He rolled his eyes. “Oddly enough, they’ve got a daughter who is about my age and it’s obvious they want us to get together.”

“Is she cute?”

“She’s all right,” Sasuke mumbled. “Mom showed me her picture, and I’ve got to say she’s definitely changed from the last time I saw her. It’s been years.”

“Hey, who knows…you two might hit it off and find you’re compatible. You should give it a chance and see what happens.”

“I guess…” he replied quietly. He would have been a fool not to have noticed that Naruto sounded a little too eager for him to be paired off with someone else. 

“Oh and guess what?”

“What?” Sasuke asked slowly. 

“You’re not the only one who’s probably found a soul mate. I met this…uh…guy about a week ago, and we’ve been hanging out a lot. He’s a fisherman too, and he and his family moved in a couple of years ago…”

_(stop it)_

“…couple of boats next to ours…”

_(stop it goddamnit!)_

“…and we get to hang out during prep and when we get back from work…”

_(I don’t want to know about it. I don’t want to know about him. I don’t…)_

“…really like him when you come visit,” Naruto finished breathlessly.

There was a tense silence in which Sasuke’s eyes remained squeezed shut (when he had closed them again, he had no idea), and the rubbing of his forehead had intensified. He could feel a headache coming on. 

“Sasuke? You still here?”

“…yes,” he finally replied tersely. “He sounds…great.”

“He sure is,” came the cautious response. “…are you okay?”

“Yes. Why?”  
  
“I don’t know…you sound…different.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Are you upset?”

“Why should I be upset?”  
  
“Because you sound pissed off, that’s why.”

“You’re raising your voice, Naruto.”

“You’ve got that snotty tone again, Sasuke. Sheesh. Knew I shouldn’t have said anything about him.”

“I honestly don’t give a damn about who you decide to date, and I’m happy that you’ve found someone for you. I really am.”

_(I’m just going to have to find a way to stop making my stomach react in such a queasy way whenever I picture you in the arms of someone else…that’s all)_

“If you say so.”

An awkward pregnant pause ensued in which either man remained preoccupied in their thoughts. It was Naruto who finally broke the silence with a sigh. 

“I’ve gotta get off now. My Pops just walked in.”

“I see…I…”

“You know what? Since it seems like whenever we talk about our private lives, we get all worked up about it, how about we don’t do that anymore?”

“Don’t be silly, Naruto. If we’re going to be friends, we might as well talk about everything and anything and that includes whichever man you decide to be with.”

“And you promise to stop acting like you’ve got a serious case of constipation whenever I bring it up?”

Sasuke’s jaw worked for a moment, before replying tightly. “I think I’ll live, Naruto. I’ll be sure to take lots of laxatives before answering any of your phone calls from now on.”

“Fuck you, asshole,” came the insult though it was tinged with amusement. “The same goes for me. Whenever you start rambling on about whichever girl you banged the night before, I’ll be throwing up in the bathroom. Forgive whatever retching sounds you hear.”

Sasuke chuckled. “Deal.”

“Heh. All right, seriously now. I’ve got to get off the phone. Call me when you can…well you know what times to reach me.”

“Sure. Oh and one more thing before I let you go.”

“What’s that?”

“Please tell me you and the new boyfriend haven’t had sex already, have you?”

Naruto burst into laughter. “Are you serious? That’s the first thing we did when we got the chance! You should know by now that when I get horny, there’s no stopping me, Uchiha Sasuke.” There was a blown kiss over the line. “Bye, Mr. Salesman. Sweet dreams!”

 _You slut,_ Sasuke thought with a shake of his head, though unable to stop the smile to come to his features as he closed his eyes and allowed the device to slip from his fingers onto the bed. He wasn’t sure if Naruto had been kidding or not, but did it matter really? Wasn’t it one of the more fascinating facets of his eccentric friend? Naruto was anything but ordinary, so how he chose to live his life – no matter how outrageous – was all part of the charm. 

“And as for me,” he spoke to the rotating ceiling fan. “Maybe I’ll get lucky tomorrow night once Mommy and Daddy are out of the picture, Hikari-san. It will definitely be a pleasure getting to know _all_ of you.”

__

_Bask in the golden sands and soar into the sky_  
Become the brilliantly shining sun  
Ride the wind... Spread both of your hands  
Before you're entirely broken down  
 _-Gackt (Oasis)_

Five months.

 _Five months, three days and some hours to be exact,_ Naruto thought morosely as now skilled fingers straightened out the fishing nets while searching for any torn sections that needed mending.

So yes, they still talked on the phone or exchanged emails and text messages, but those were becoming far and few between these days. Why, their last conversation alone had been a rushed affair because Sasuke had important meetings to get to.

_(guess he made his choice after all)_

Not that it should have been surprising. At the back of his mind, Naruto had known the inevitable (perhaps predictable) outcome. There was just no way Sasuke would turn down the opportunity to work with his father even if they didn’t see eye-to-eye all the time. 

“The main reason I chose to stay was because of Itachi,” Sasuke had confided in him the night after the long-awaited rendezvous with Uchiha Fugaku. “Father understands and accepts this. So we’ll see how it goes from here.”

Five long months later, “how things had gone from there” was evident in Sasuke’s loaded daily schedule. Phone calls or messages seemed to appear from all over the world now. One time, Sasuke had called from Italy. The next message had come from somewhere in Venezuela. Two days later, he was speaking from the Eiffel Tower in Paris - all in the space of one week!

His coming out to the media was an event in itself as well. Daily the headlines screamed with something related to him. They simply couldn’t get enough of the ‘mysterious’ young man.

_Long Lost Uchiha Son Takes the Spotlight_  
 _Uchiha Sasuke Ready to Take Control of UchihaCORP_  
 _Stocks Rise at Promise of Future Leader of Uchiha Legacy_  
 _Most Eligible Bachelor – Uchiha Sasuke_  
 _Guess Who’s Dating Now? Uchiha Sasuke and Riko Aiwa! Wedding Bells Ahead?_

“God, he looks so different, doesn’t he?” Hinata had observed one night as they watched the news where yet again, Sasuke was front and center though not of his own doing. It was simply cameras following him as he attended an International Economic Summit in Tokyo. Seeing him dressed in such tailored and flattering business suits, while flanked by some of the most powerful men in the world, was a sharp (and almost painful) reminder of just how different their lives really were.

_(hard to believe we spent about a week on the road together sharing junk food and making use of public restrooms. It feels like something out of a dream now…)_

His movements stilled as he studied his calloused and hardened hands. He flexed them slowly, a wry smile coming to his lips when he remembered how his father had praised him for finally developing the physique and stamina of the perfect fisherman. 

“I’ve got nothing more to teach you, Naruto,” Hashirama had said with pride. “It’s now up to you to decide if you wish to remain or go out to seek something else for yourself. The choice is yours.”

_My choice, huh?_

He lifted his head to gaze out to the sea before him. Dusk bathed the waters in muted sepias and browns; a picturesque sight considering that the spring season was just around the corner. The town would soon be filled with tourist ( indigenous and foreign) for the great _Nanohana_ festival, and already preparations were in full swing for the event. Most of the boats would become tourist attractions themselves, offering to charter passengers across the Bay for an hour of fun and relaxation. Hashirama had already commissioned two of his smaller boats – Kushina and Konoha – for that week, and no one could blame him for doing so. The harsh reality was that no matter how hard they worked, the money wasn’t coming in as much as they’d like or deserved. The much larger commercial fishing companies were beginning to monopolize the industry up here, leaving smaller businesses like his father’s in the dust. The competition was getting stiffer and most of Hashirama’s colleagues had buckled under the pressure by selling their businesses to the blood-thirsty piranhas for the extra cash. Naruto had watched in dismay as he father would try his best to rally and convince them not to give in or be engaged in fierce arguments with shady men in business suits wanting to have private meetings with him. 

/ “It’s now up to you to decide if you wish to remain or go out to seek something else for yourself.” /

Is that why Hashirama had said those words to him? Was he giving Naruto a chance to leave before finally caving in to the bullies? Was the pressure now so much that Hashirama felt it necessary to spare his son from the shame of selling the family business? If that was the case –

“There you are,” came the familiar breathless voice belonging to his best girlfriend in the world. “Help me up, Naruto.”

He smiled and dumped the nets, moving quickly toward the gangway to assist Hinata unto the boat. 

“You look gorgeous as always,” he complimented with a kiss on her cheek, while hoping his worries weren’t too evident. Hinata had always been able to read him like a book, and the last thing he wanted was to have her concerned for his welfare.  “Is that a new dress?”

“You like it?” She twirled around for him, blushing as he whistled in appreciation. “I bought it just for you.”

“Well, I approve,” Naruto bowed and grinned. “Please tell me that delicious smell is coming from that basket you’re holding. I’m starved!”

She giggled and nodded. “Yes, indeed. Let’s spread out on the deck and put our feet up.”

For the next half-hour, they engaged in ‘girl-talk’ – as Hinata fondly named it – where they spoke of trivial matters including the new man in her life. Naruto, ever vigilant and protective, had at first frowned at her decision to date the ‘boring’ looking man who worked as a teacher in his former high school. However, two days of hanging with the guy, Tanaka was proving himself to be perfect husband material. He was a geek when it came to his love for teaching Mathematics, but they at least shared a mutual love for classic manga where his knowledge of the Gundam universe was unrivaled in Naruto’s humble opinion. He doted on Hinata and did his best to make her happy whenever they were together. It really was sickening sometimes to watch the lovebirds cooing and sweet-talking each other.

“Man,” Naruto sighed with an added loud belch for emphasis. “That was the best. I don’t think I can move another muscle.”

Hinata smiled and lay her head upon his shoulder with a sigh of content. “I’m glad you liked the food. I made sure to leave some for your father in the fridge for dinner tonight.”

Naruto placed a hard kiss of gratitude on her head. “What would I ever do without you, Hinata-sama?”

She blushed and wrapped her arms around his waist to hold him tightly; giving a light squeeze as his strong arm cradled her shoulder and pulled her closer still. She took a deep breath, almost inhaling his scent greedily. He smelled wonderful; like rich earth and the sea, and though she knew that their relationship was purely platonic, a part of her would always wonder and wish that things could have been different. 

She brushed her lips against the faint scar on his shoulder and closed her eyes, before asking quietly. 

“Has he called?”

They both knew who ‘he’ referred to, and Naruto- whose lashes had lowered in weariness – was forced to be alert again. He bit his lower lip and shook his head lightly. 

“No…but it shouldn’t be a surprise. He’s busy these days, and in due time he’ll forget all about us…”

_(about me)_

“I don’t think he will,” Hinata replied. “I don’t think he’s the kind of person to abandon his friends so easily.”

“Meh…”

“You told me you two talked on the phone constantly for a while there, right?”

“Yeah…like every other day it seemed like, but then they stopped being so frequent. Whenever I called or left a message, he wouldn’t reply for days at a time, and when he did call, he couldn’t stay on for too long because of some business obligation or another.” Naruto made a face. “I’ve learned not to get too excited whenever I see his name on the caller ID these days. I realize it’s going to be yet another perfunctory ten minute conversation before he flies off to the fucking North Pole or something.”

Hinata remained silent for a moment before speaking quietly. “Have you ever considered that it might be hard for him too?”

“What do you mean?”

She sat up to pin a hard gaze on him. “You said he ran away from home because he didn’t want to get involved with his father’s business, right? So can you imagine how much pressure he must be under to perform well now that he’s joined the family again? There’s a lot of stuff he’s going to have to deal with, and I’m sure he’s not exactly having that much fun either.”

“That photo of him draped around the arm of that model the other night at some fancy dinner didn’t look like the face of a guy suffering to me.”

She smacked his arm playfully. “Stop pouting like a big baby, Naruto. Yes, you’re both in different situations right now, but I have a feeling he still treasures your messages and phone calls no matter how short or brief they might be. Give him some time, all right?”

“Pfft! I’m not waiting forever,” Naruto grumbled, ducking when she made to attack him. He ended up lifting her upon his shoulders and threatening to dump her into the ocean. Her loud laughter and breathless pleas for help interjected with his mock growls of menace.

“Help me!” she cried dramatically and waved her arms like windmills. “Somebody help me!”

“Who can resist a damsel in distress?” came the sudden but amused voice that had the playful duo coming to a breathless stop. 

_(it can’t…be…)_

Naruto spun around slowly with Hinata still draped over his shoulder, and eyes widening by the second in disbelief. He tried to blame the fading light for making him see things. He told himself that he was imagining the man currently standing on the pier with one hand buried in the pocket of his dark tailored pants, and the other holding onto a blazer slung over his shoulder. 

_(five months, three days and some hours…it just…can’t…be)_

His mouth opened and shut – the words getting lodged somewhere in his throat. It was Hinata who finally pushed the hair out of her eyes to gasp out the name that was still spinning within his head (and heart).

“Sasuke-kun? Oh my God! It’s really you, Sasuke-kun!”  
  
“Whoa! Hang on there, Hinata! You’re going to fall!” Naruto finally cried out as the woman all but jumped off his shoulders before clambering off the boat. She squealed in delight and wrapped her arms around Sasuke in a warm hug, which he reciprocated with a smile though his gaze was still trained on the flushed man watching them from the vessel. 

“I can’t believe you’re here!” Hinata was gushing. She cupped Sasuke’s face and forced his attention on her. “We were just talking about you and…”

Naruto spun away from the sight and stooped to his haunches to drag the nets, he had discarded earlier, closer to him. He hated the way he was still trembling from head to foot; his mind still unable to believe that Sasuke was actually here. Unannounced. No call. No email. No text. Nothing. Who was he to show up when he least expected and surprise the hell out of him? This wasn’t right! Sasuke should have given some kind of hint that he was coming back, that way he was at least emotionally prepared him for the reunion. Damn the inconsiderate bastard!

He cursed as he nicked himself against a sharp piece of a lure. He sucked hard on his bleeding thumb and relished in the pain to keep his mind off the couple behind him.  He winced as he heard their footsteps approach; his anguish even worse when the boat rocked a little at the weight of two more people disturbing his sanctuary. He felt the ridiculous urge to run away and to pretend this wasn’t happening – 

“…leave you two boys to catch up,” Hinata was chirping away; oblivious to the tension between the men. “I hope you plan on staying longer than one night this time. I’d really love you to visit our home if you can.”

“Thanks for the invitation,” Sasuke responded with a polite bow. “I hope I’ll be able to stay as well.”

Hinata eyed the back of her friend and gave a small knowing smile. She crossed her fingers and nodded in understanding. “Good luck,” she whispered and gave him a final hug before excusing herself and getting off the boat again.

With Hinata now gone, Naruto desperately wished she would return. Besides the soothing licks of the tide against the hulls of the boats, the faint cries of other fishermen still at work or coming in from the sea…there could have been an icy chasm in the boat at the moment. He continued to thread through the nets, anything to keep himself busy and to –

“Do you plan on ignoring me for the rest of the night?” Sasuke finally asked after a light cough.

Naruto’s shoulders slumped. “What are you doing here? Just what the hell are you doing here, Sasuke? Shouldn’t you be in some fancy party or sharing war stories with your fellow business typhoons?”

He rose to his feet and turned, ready to hurl more accusations at him, but ended up being alarmed and embarrassed to find his eyes were filling with tears. “I thought you had forgotten all about us!”

He slapped a hand over his mouth, kicking himself inwardly for becoming too emotional over something as stupid as…as…

“Damn it!” he cursed and looked away again. 

“I’m sorry, Naruto,” Sasuke said hoarsely with a tentative step forward. “I should have called -”

“Damn right you should have!”

“But I wanted it to be a surprise -”

“Well congratulations on achieving that. I mean what the hell! I’m not even…” 

He looked down at himself, never realizing how _plain_ his tattered shorts and dingy sleeveless t-shirt looked compared to the well-dressed man before him. He shyly tugged down the hem of the shirt and took a step back. 

“I stink,” he stuttered; his face turning bright red in embarrassment. “Didn’t I tell you, you wouldn’t want to stand next to me?”

Sasuke shrugged and gave a small smile. He tossed his blazer over several stacked crates and rolled up the sleeves of his dress-shirt. “So? If Hinata can deal with your stench, I can stomach it too. Besides, after hanging around lots of overpowering colognes and perfumes…” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before lifting his lashes again. “I think the fresh sea air will do me some good.” He nodded toward the nets. “Need some help?”

“Huh?” Naruto blinked and eyed the equipment before looking back at the man who had – just a week ago – shaken hands with the Prime Minister of the fucking country! “What are you talking…?”

“The nets,” Sasuke said as he walked closer before stooping to his haunches. “Teach me what to do and I’ll help out. Were you mending them?”

“You…these…I…you can’t do that!” he wailed in disbelief. “You’re not trained for -”

“Then teach me,” Sasuke insisted, those dark eyes leaving no room for compromise. 

Naruto felt the heat suffuse his features for this was an added component to the Uchiha Sasuke he once knew. He had always thought the salesman to be pushy and stubborn, but damn if these few months being in Daddy’s World hadn’t made him even more of a tough nut to crack. 

“…well don’t blame me if you hurt yourself,” he grumbled as he knelt beside Sasuke and began showing him the ropes. In less than a half-hour, both men were sitting side-by-side, stitching and tightening pieces of the large net. Every now and then, Sasuke would ask questions about his progress and Naruto had to reluctantly admire just how fast the other man had gotten the basic gist of the task. He would steal a glance at Sasuke, still wondering if he ought to pinch himself as he studied those lean fingers threading in and out of the net. He didn’t seem to mind that he was probably ruining a suit and shirt that must have cost thousands, for all his concentration was trained on doing a good job. 

“I still can’t fucking believe it,” Naruto mused with a shake of his head. “I have a good mind of punching you in the face just to make sure you’re actually here.”

“It’s going to hurt, you bastard,” Sasuke mumbled; head still lowered as he worked on his section. “I’m not as tough as you yet. Fuck!”

“What?”

“Think I nicked myself,” Sasuke hissed and would have stuck his finger into his mouth when Naruto slapped a hand over it to prevent him from doing so. 

“Wouldn’t do that if I was you. You’re still new to all this, so sticking your finger in your mouth is likely to cause you some kind of sickness I doubt you’ll want to deal with. I’m used to it by now, so no worries.”

“What are you…?” 

Whatever else he might have asked was lost in a surprised gasp as his finger disappeared into Naruto’s mouth. Whether it was the immediate warmth around his flesh, or the wet slightly abrasive sensation of his tongue against the wound, Sasuke’s features burned at the intimate gesture. His stomach muscles clenched tightly as he felt the blood being sucked and licked away. It might have lasted an eternity to him, but it was over just as quickly as it had started. Naruto released his finger with a light smack and pulled back to eye his brand of first aid. 

“There. That should stop the bleeding.” He pursed his lips. “Or maybe I should have just gotten a band aid -”

“Damn it, Naruto!” Sasuke growled and yanked his hand away from the blond’s grasp; literally melting in embarrassment as he noticed the smirk on the other’s visage. The damned bastard had done it on purpose! 

“I was just messing with you,” Naruto said with a laugh. “Payback for showing up when I least expected.”

“Fuck you.” He dragged the net closer to him and began to work in earnest; hating how his insides still churned at just what had transpired. “Next time I’ll make sure I call, send an email, text, have my personal secretary repeat the process and make a television and internet announcement about me coming to Yokohama, happy?”

Naruto grinned. “Works for me.”

“Wonder what your boyfriend would think if he saw us doing…that.”

Naruto eyed the lowered head and teased. “Boyfriend? What boyfriend?”

He barely caught the slight stiffening of Sasuke’s movements. “What happened to the guy you were so gung-ho over?”

“I’ve told you a thousand times. His name is Kenji, and yes, we’re still together,” Naruto replied with a light shrug. “But he’s away for a while. He’s in Okinawa for some family business.”

“Oh…I see…”

“And which rich airhead are you dating now?”

“Haven’t you been keeping up with the tabloids? Last time I checked, I was dating two Japanese movie stars and one French model all at the same time. I’m such a cad.”

Naruto cackled in delight. “And the womanizer strikes again!”

“It’s not funny,” Sasuke muttered and held up the net to see what he had accomplished. “My mom’s freaking out over me finding a woman to settle down with, and I keep having to remind her that I’m still only in my early twenties for fuck’s sake. What’s the rush?”

“Well she’s not getting any younger. The woman’s got to have her grandkids, Sasuke. Don’t be a meanie and go get some chick pregnant ASAP.”

He received a painful jab of Sasuke’s elbow against his ribs for that one. 

“Ouch!” Naruto whined and rubbed his side. “How’s Daddy Dearest taking it anyway?”

Sasuke snorted. “How else? As he always does.” He lowered his voice an octave and put on a scowl. “Just as long as you find a woman who is suitable for the family, Sasuke, I do not care what you choose to do in your personal life.”

“He really said that?”

“Believe it or not…yes.” Sasuke lowered the net to stare out to the sea in thought. “He’s changed since I met him. He’s been less…strict. I think Itachi’s death softened him a little.”

Naruto nodded slowly. “Death of a loved one does have the ability to do that. It gives you a better perspective on life, you know? What’s the point of living it with so much bitterness and pain when you could be enjoying it to the fullest? It’s why I wake up every morning and thank my lucky stars that I’m alive to see another day. It doesn’t matter if I end up having a shitty one, but if I can look back and see that I’ve done at least one productive thing or made someone happy…it’s all worth it.”

A lengthy pause accompanied this little speech, and he blushed as he felt the weight of Sasuke’s gaze on him. 

“Just when I think you can’t surprise me any more with your random bouts of wisdom,” Sasuke muttered. “You really find ways to amaze me.”

“And that’s not a bad thing, is it?”

Sasuke snickered. “No, it’s not Uzumaki Naruto.”

He eyed the rest of the nets. “How many more do we have to do?”

“Don’t worry, pretty boy,” Naruto taunted as he rose to his feet and stretched aching muscles. “The fun is just beginning.”

“What the…?”

“Grab onto that anchor there, and let’s get moving! I’ll show you just how much fun we have on the sea.”

__

 

By the time they were through, Sasuke felt as if he had worked for a lifetime on the boat. Naruto had always somehow made the chores involved seem less hectic than they really were, but after three hours lifting and scrubbing and oiling and fixing things, he was ready to call it a day. 

He could hear Naruto humming down in the galley, as he trudged up the steps wearily to get back on deck. How that man still had all the energy to burn was perplexing, but Sasuke figured it was the advantage of being a fisherman for some time now. Naruto was used to it already.

He leaned upon the weathered rail, allowing the cool evening breathe to bathe his still heated flesh. Once or twice he had been tempted to take of his shirt, but decided it wasn’t worth it. He was already grimy and his entire ensemble would be discarded eventually anyway. 

_(what a reunion…)_

He smiled; recalling his last minute decision to make a U-turn in coming to Yokohama. The week had been a long and exhausting one, and it simply all came to a head when he found himself on the private plane to Hong Kong for a conference meeting with some potential investors. 

_(I’m going insane)_

He had eyed the piles of paperwork before him, where every character on the pages seemed to jump off the pages to mock him. On his left sat a waiting pile of RSVPs he had to respond to as soon as possible. On his right sat a half-finished endive salad and a glass of white wine. He had lifted his gaze to the chattering beautiful woman sitting across him. His private secretary was too busy reeling off a list of all the meetings he had to attend in the next few days, and as she spoke, the constant buzz of his BlackBerry made things even worse. There was just so much going on, he literally began to feel himself mentally checking out from his current environment.

_(I need…I can’t…I have to get away from this before I go mad…)_

“Cancel…” he began in a voice that sounded distant…distracted…irritated even.

“What was that, Sasuke-sama?” his secretary chirped. 

“Cancel my meetings …all of them.”

She blinked in confusion. “All of them? Even the one with the Prime -?”

“Yes,” Sasuke cut in quickly. He wrestled with his tie and flung it away as if getting rid of something bound to choke him. “Tell the pilot we’re making a detour to Yokohama.”

“Yoko…hama?” 

“In Aomori,” Sasuke clarified. “Tell anyone that asks that I’m taking a break due to an unforeseen illness. Make up something dreadful enough. I should be back in commission on Monday.”

And that was that. He knew his father would be pissed. He knew he’d have investors and business partners befuddled. He knew the media would have a frenzy wondering where he had vanished to or which bimbo he was hooking up with now. Unfortunately, all of that would have to take a backseat for the simple pleasure of just being _here_ meant more to him words could ever express.

He really should have called Naruto to tell him he was coming, but where was the fun in that? Just seeing that face light up in shock and to see those blue eyes filling with tears…

He sighed and rubbed his arms gently. 

That was well worth the impromptu drop-in. 

While working around the ‘Princess Mito’, they had caught up with each other’s lives where he came to learn more about Hinata’s new relationship, Naruto’s on-again-off-again boyfriend (apparently they had argued quite a few times) as well as Sasuke’s shaky relationships with women who meant nothing to him. It felt good to speak of things other than mergers and acquisitions, and the past few hours had lifted the tremendous weight of responsibility he had been shouldering since he made the fateful decision to join his father. 

They spoke of trivial matters; sports, movies, music and otaku subjects. Naruto even went as far as showing Sasuke his hidden stash of manga he kept in the boat whenever things got too slow at work. For the most part, conversation and banter was light and carefree. However, there was one particular line of conversation that still resonated with him. It was Naruto’s reluctant admission on the true current state of his father’s fishing business. 

He frowned lightly and looked out to the other boats, now finally noting the much larger vessels taking up residence. He could see why Hashirama and Naruto were worried about their livelihood. If these companies were so intent on buying out the others, it was definitely not a good sign. He had to smirk a little at the irony of it all, for he and his father were not exactly guilt-free from what the big businesses were doing. Just in the last month alone, they had acquired a chain of electronic companies for a sum that still had tongues wagging. It was a multi-billion (American) dollar deal, and even as he stood here watching the sea at night; he figured he was currently making at least a million or more per hour without having to lift a finger. It was mind numbing to say the least, and he doubted revealing something like that to Naruto would be conducive at this time. All the same –

“Here you go,” Naruto offered as he climbed on deck with two cold bottles of beer in his hands. “A reward for doing such a great job. God knows I’d still be here if you weren’t around to help.”

Sasuke accepted with a smile and raised his bottle for a toast before drinking thirstily. “I thought you said your father had other employees to help.”

“Even employees need a vacation,” Naruto replied with a chuckle. He sat on the deck and allowed his feet to dangle over the side of the boat. He patted the space next to him. “Relax, Mister. You look like you’re about to collapse on your feet anyway. All that office work’s made you soft.”

“Well sorry for not being as tanned and muscle-bound as you,” came the tease as he watched Naruto remove the piece of cloth he had wrapped around his head to allow the now shoulder-length blond hair to fall to his shoulders and face. Ever resourceful, a rubber band was whipped out from the pair of shorts he was wearing to hold up the front part of his hair. The end result was Naruto looking like a porcupine with a bad hair day. 

Sasuke could feel it bubbling from the pit of his stomach, and for several seconds, he really did try to control his laughter, but eventually gave up the fight. It spilled out of him; a carefree, joyous sound that would have made those who knew him well stunned at its genuine nature. 

Naruto included.

He had no idea what the hell was so funny, and though a part of him screamed to take advantage of this moment to steal a kiss from those lips, he shook his head and settled for swallowing some more of his beer. However, he nearly choked on it when there was the sudden sensation of a head falling upon his shoulder.

“Sas-Sasuke?” he stuttered in mild panic.

“Can I?” came the low mumble once the laughter had subsided to low chuckles. “Your boyfriend won’t be upset if I stay like this, would he?”

“He’s not here,” Naruto muttered shyly. 

“Good for me then.”

“What does that mean?”

“Whatever you want it to mean,” Sasuke drawled and helped himself to the rest of his beverage. Maybe it was the combination of the alcohol and the weariness of the day, but right now, all he wanted to do was remain in this position and not move a muscle –

_(for the rest of my life)_

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off again. The lull of the boat bobbing gently, the cool evening breeze, the strong shoulder beneath his head, the smell of Naruto – warm, earthy, _real_ – hard to explain really. But for all those hours, days and weeks he had spent in the confines of political correctness and dutiful responsibilities, this was a freedom he wouldn’t mind experiencing for a while.

“I want…” he began softly. 

Naruto stopped humming and swinging his legs to eye the man still slumped against him. “You what?”

“ _Nanohana_ …” Sasuke whispered.

“The flowers?”

Sasuke nodded slowly. “Uh huh…I want to see them with you…again…”

Naruto smiled tenderly. “Sure. We’ll go tomorrow if you like.” He paused and then asked quietly. “Does this mean you’re going to spend the night with us?”

“If you want…can I stay?”

Naruto took a deep breath and gave in to at least one thing. He wrapped his arm around Sasuke’s waist to hold him close. 

“As if you needed to ask,” he murmured into the dark hair. “You can stay for as long as you like, whenever you like, and wherever you like. I’ll always be here for you, my friend.”

His response came in the form of a barely audible snore and the clang of the empty bottle slipping from Sasuke’s limp fingers. The poor guy was so tired, he had already fallen asleep.

“Man…so soft. I might have to toughen  you  up before you leave this place,” Naruto teased and leaned against the crates stacked to get them more comfortable. 

It was all right if they fell asleep here, he mused as he looked to the heavens and began to count the stars as best he could. 

Come morning, Sasuke would still be here. For though he knew that their lives would be diverged once the weekend was over, Naruto hoped and prayed there would eventually come a day of _convergence_ – one that could never be broken by what society expected of them. 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

** SAIGO NO _(final)_ : **

_Winter passes, the sakura blossoms scatter_   
_Your favorite season, summer, passes_   
_We come to our second autumn _  
 _And I still haven't been able to tell you anything_  
 _-Gackt (Peace)___

**One month later:**

“Pops!” Naruto bellowed from the kitchen as he dragged in the last bag of potatoes from the truck. “You home? I’ve got all the groceries in. I’m going to stop by Hinata’s house for a bit and…”

His voice trailed off as he walked into the living room and saw his father hunched over several documents spread out on the low coffee table. From the way those broad shoulders were slumped and his face buried within his hands, Naruto felt his heart rate quicken in growing panic.

_Oh shit. Please don’t tell me…_

Was it finally their turn? Had those sharks made a move on his father to take over his business? Was this really the end of the Uzumaki legacy on the seas? Were they going to be forced to move out of their home as the others? Damn it! Why now?!

“Father,” he began carefully, resorting to a more respectful tone as he fell to his knees beside him. “Father…what’s going on?”

Without looking up, Hashirama pushed the top letter toward Naruto, who picked it up with trembling fingers. For a moment none of the words made sense to him, until he calmed himself down to really understand what the letter was saying. As he read, he could feel it; a light tingling sensation that began from the tips of his toes, into his belly and culminating with a warmth in his heart that made him want to burst into song. He settled for shaky laughter, looking up from the letter and toward the now wet visage of his father. The older man hadn’t been slumped in despair, but with shocked happiness. The tears on his face evident of just how much this miracle meant to him.

“I don’t know what happened,” Hashirama said in a hoarse whisper, “But we no longer have to fear the big guns taking over our businesses, Naruto. Can you believe it? Someone bought them all off and has urged our colleagues to return if they choose to. And as if that’s not good enough, look…this anonymous buyer has offered to reduce our interest rates. Do you know what that means? We get to make even more profit from our sales! No more getting swindled by the customers!”

Naruto laughed in glee. “Awesome, Pops!”

Hashirama slapped his hands upon the desk and grinned. “I think this calls for a celebration! I’m going to call up the boys and tell them the good news!” He rose to his feet and would have dashed right out of the house, but not before stopping before Mito’s shrine to bow his head in honor. 

“Sweetheart,” he gushed in excitement. “Looks like we won’t be leaving this place anytime soon. Keep watching over us, all right? We love you!”

Naruto chuckled at the sight of his old man looking ten years younger as he skipped out of the house with a song on his lips. He reached for the documents again and scoured them thoroughly, hoping there wasn’t some fine print with a dreadful catch to dampen their good spirits. However, there was really nothing to scowl over. Every page simply detailed all that was required of the local fishermen, which was to simply go about their businesses as they would have with no threat of being bought out by any competitor in the near future. The letterheads claimed they were from some innocuous law firm in Kyoto, but Naruto _knew_ better. 

Oh how he knew, for it could be only one person responsible for this, and he was currently somewhere in New York city having the time of his life.

Naruto shook his head and reached for his phone; heart still pounding but this time with a gratitude that made him weak-kneed and helplessly close to tears. 

With trembling fingers, he rewarded a certain man for his behind-the-scenes efforts with a simple loving phrase.

_Fuck you, Sasuke._

And barely a minute later, there was a similar loving response which filled his heart with an emotion he wasn’t even going to try to explain.

_It was my pleasure. I’ll see you on the seas again, Poseidon._

 

 

_It's just one word_  
 _Just the word "love"_  
 _The reason why I can't tell you_  
 _Is because I really love you_

**THE END**


End file.
